Once Upon a Time
by Earlie Birdie
Summary: She was being forced to get married and he needed a friend. Love wasn't a part of the deal. So, what happens when one of them starts falling? A Taang fairytale. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** _I shouldn't even be writing this. I should be updating my other stories. But, I couldn't hold this one back. Why?

**_THEY ARE GIVING RERUNS OF AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER._**

-squeals- I know, this is amazing! It all just made me feel so nostalgic that I had to write a story! Anyway, this is going to be a regular, ole "Avatar goes Disney princess/fairy tale/storybook" 'fic and I thought Toph was the _perfect_ candidate to be the princess. -insert preferred brand of evil laughter here-

Get ready for the cheesiest thing you'll ever encounter. This is going to be sooooooo much fun, haha! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter One

_**.**_

Toph wasn't running away - honest, she wasn't. That just wasn't her thing. Frankly, the very idea of anyone running from their problems made her scoff in disgust. Toph Beifong faced everything like the Earthbender she was: head on. Back straight. No fear.

So, she - Toph Bei_freaking_Fong - the greatest Earthbender in the world, teacher of the Avatar, war veteran by age 12, the _inventor_ of Metalbending and seismic sense was _not_ running away. Nope. She wasn't. Once again, that just wasn't what she did.

Toph was merely escapi- preparing herself for the prospect of marriage.

_- Flashback -_

_"Toph, you're turning 18 pretty soon."_

_Sitting on the floor and in between her mother's legs, Toph's nose scrunched up in suspicion. She leaned forward as her mother put her hair into two thick braids. After the war, Poppy had made it absolutely imperative that she and her daughter should catch up on all of the mother/daughter bonding that they missed out on. Since Poppy couldn't bend and Toph refused anything girly, they agreed that this was easier._

_("As long as I don't end up with disgustingly elaborate hairstyles that only fall apart and get in my way when I train," Toph said so eloquently once.)_

_Toph raised a brow. "So what?"  
_

_Poppy, ever so casually, tied the end of a braid. "You're nearing marrying age."_

_- End of Flashback -  
_

And that was all she needed to hear. Marriage? _Seriously?_ She had already been trapped by her parents in her own house long enough. Why would she agree to having it done again _legally_? Toph scoffed. She couldn't believe how serene and casual her mother sounded. As if she were talking about the weather. _Ew._

Toph grunted as she sneake- _climbed_ - she was _climbing_ out of her window and landed on the earth. She tapped her foot on the ground and waited. Once she sensed no one, she climbed over the brick wall that encased the Beifong estate and ran into the night.

**_._**

As soon as Iroh felt the ground shake, he smiled. He was getting a visit from a good friend and he would always appreciate those - no matter how late it was. He sighed, got out of bed, and made his way into the kitchen to brew a pot of tea. Honestly, he might as well have relocated and built the tea shop on the Beifong grounds so her temper wouldn't affect everyone within a 25 mile radius.

The tea pot danced, jumping up and down, and he heard a baby cry. He frowned. This must be big.

The pot whistled and he smiled to himself at the smell. He poured two cups and sat at a table before he heard the door open and slam.

Very slowly, he raised his cup to his mouth as to not spill it in the midst of all the shaking. As Toph stomped up the stairs, the whole shop shook; even a few portraits and glasses fell in her wake.

He shrugged. He needed to go shopping anyway.

Finally, she appeared and the trembling ceased. She walked over to his table and plopped herself down in a chair. Iroh's eyes widened when she went straight for the tea pot and drank from the brim, downing it all in one gulp. "I have to get married."

Iroh's heart swelled in pity for the man who would try to tame Toph Beifong. "When?"

She shrugged. "I actually don't know. I kind of ran out before I could get any specifics."

Iroh's low, rumbling chuckle made her smile and relax a bit. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Toph scoffed and slammed the pot down onto the table. (_"That's my good tea pot," Iroh restrained himself from screaming out in horror.) _She_ s_tomped her foot and the shop jumped for a second. "Oh, please. Just because they said I have to get married doesn't mean I'm actually going to."

The old man shook his head and set his cup down with a smile. "So, what's the plan?"

Then, her shoulders slumped and she frowned. "I don't know."

Iroh's smile fell at the sight. He knew how important her freedom and independence was to her, but he had never seen Toph look so defeated. "Do you need a place to stay?"

A sigh. "Yes, please."

The old man grinned and stood. "Well, you know that you'll always have a room here!"

**_._**

The next morning, Toph laid in her bed, wide awake and listening to the hustle and bustle that was going on in the tea shop downstairs. She should have at least gone down to see if Iroh needed any help, but for the first time in her life, she just didn't have any motivation.

What was she going to do? She couldn't get _married_! But, she couldn't just hide out in Iroh's tea shop for the rest of her life, either. If she went back, they would bombard her with rich, stuffy old suitors to choose from. And if she didn't choose, they would probably choose for her. But, if she didn't go back then she always be on the run.

Toph grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room with a screech.

_**.**_

"Flameo, Iroh! This is some great tea," Aang exclaimed with smile.

Iroh grinned pridefully at the compliment. It was safe to say that he missed the young Avatar. A few weeks after the war ended, Aang was called by the Spirits to train to become a fully realized Avatar. Of course, everyone thought that it was a bit ridiculous since he had ended a 100 year long war at age 12, but who were they to argue with Spirits?

Now, sitting in front of Iroh was an 18 year old Aang. Complimenting his tea. If that wasn't being fully realized, he didn't know what was. "Well, did you expect anything less?"

Aang chuckled and shook his head. "No, of course not. I guess I just missed your tea, is all."

Iroh nodded with a soft smile. "Have you gotten a chance to see everyone else yet?"

"I got to see Sokka and Katara down South," he said. "I'm going to visit Toph today since I'm already in the Earth Kingdom."

The tea shop trembled a bit and Iroh paled. "Actually, that might not be necessary."

Aang raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

The trembling grew and a few people rushed out of the shop. Iroh ran after them. "No! She's awake and chasing my customers away!"

Aang grabbed the table to steady himself in the midst of the earthquake. "Who?! The earth?! What's going on?!"

More and more people fled from the tea shop and Aang could only watch in pity as Iroh tried to persuade them to stay. The earthquake seemed to grow even more tremulous and Aang panicked. He looked to the top of the staircase and saw a young woman walking down, seemingly unaffected by the earthquake. How could she be so calm?!

She merely walked over to his table, sat down, and nodded towards Iroh. "What's his problem?"

That seemed to set Iroh off. "You! You are my problem!"

She blinked. "Me?"

Aang was confused. "Her?"

Iroh was livid. "_Her!_"

What was going on? Who was she? Aang felt so out of place. "Who is she?"

The young woman scoffed and punched him in the chest. She ignored his groan. "Who am _I?_ Who are _you?!_"

This time, it was Aang who scoffed. He wasn't proud or anything, it was just that everyone knew who the Avatar was. "I'm the Avatar!"

Then, the earthquake ceased. "_Twinkletoes?_"

Aang sputtered. "_Toph?!_"

To say that he was surprised was a great understatement. Not that Toph was ugly the last time he saw her, she was cute. But, this Toph in front of him was...different. He didn't expect her to grow up to be so beautiful.

Iroh interrupted his thoughts with a frantic nod. "_Toph!_"

Toph couldn't believe that she didn't know it was Aang. His heartbeat was different - stronger and louder than before. But, she wouldn't tell him anything prissy like that. Instead, she snorted.

"Your voice finally dropped." She smirked when he started sputtering again.

**_._**

Aang hadn't realized how much he missed Toph until she punched him for the forty fifth time that afternoon. Sure, he would have a bruise, but punches were how she showed affection and judging from how numb his arm felt, she missed him, too. He smiled when she laughed and punched him again. He could bear with the pain for a little longer.

"So, how long are you staying, Twinkletoes," she asked with a grin.

He narrowed his eyes. "You know, I'd appreciate it if you would call me something a little more appropriate. I _am _a man now."

Toph blinked with a shrug. "Sparkles?"

"_Toph," _he screeched and she started another bout of laughter. Aang's face reddened in embarrassment. He couldn't remember the last time his voice cracked like that. To avoid further embarrassment, he decided to answer her question. "If you must know, I'm leaving tonight for the Fire Nation to go see Zuko."

That caught Toph's attention. The Fire Nation. Her parents wouldn't dare to step foot on Fire Nation land, would they? They would send people for her, but she would be under the protection of Zuko. Her good old friend. The Fire Lord.

She sat up. "Hey, do you mind if I come with you?"

Aang shook his head. It would be nice to have human companionship during his travels. "I don't mind at all. But, what about your family?"

Behind them, Iroh snorted.

Toph shook her head. "What _about _them?" She needed to get out of the Earth Kingdom as soon as she could.

Iroh snorted even louder.

Aang looked back and forth between the two in suspicion. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

"Yes."

"No!"

Aang smacked his forehead and sighed. It seemed that every time he visited Toph, she was in some type of trouble. "_Toph."_

"Trust me. It's nothing big."

Translation: This is definitely something big.

She continued frantically. "Promise! I _swear,_ Aang. I just need to get away for a while."

"You mean the rest of your life," Iroh offered.

The rest of her life? Toph couldn't stay away from home for the rest of her life, could she? Not when things between her and her parents were getting especially good. She sighed and frowned. But, she couldn't get married. "Yeah. The rest of my life."

Both men noticed the quiet and dejected tone in Toph's voice and face. Aang frowned. What were her parents putting her through? Toph definitely told him that their relationship had gotten better. But, sitting there, she looked so sad and downcast. Before he could stop himself, he placed his hand over hers with a smile. "I'm sure Zuko wouldn't mind seeing one more friend."

He laughed when she actually jumped up and threw a fist into the air. "Yes," she hissed before she grabbed Aang by the collar and drew him in for a hug. His eyes widened. Honestly, he was expecting a full barrage of punches after his statement. This must have meant that she was really happy. With this revelation in mind, he smiled and hugged her back.

Iroh walked into the scene with a smile as the two pulled apart. "So, when are you two leaving?"

Aang stood and shrugged. "I guess we can leave now since it's getting pretty late."

This was amazing. More than amazing, even. Not only was Toph escapi- carefully evading marriage, but she got to travel with one of her best friends while doing so. "Great! Let's go!"

Iroh cleared his throat and patted his pocket. "Before you leave, I have something for Toph."

Toph pouted a bit at her trip being put off for a bit longer, then she relented. "Fine. Go ahead, Aang. I'll meet you outside." When Aang walked off, she crossed her arms in expectance. "Well?"

Iroh took a paper out and tapped her nose with it. "Your mother sent you a letter this morning."

Toph froze then, quickly, shook herself. "What does it say?" She heard him unravel the letter and clear his throat.

_Dearest Toph,_

_I was sure that what I told you last night would disturb you, but I didn't think that you would run away again._

_Your father and I have come to an agreement._

_We won't put you through an arranged marriage. Instead, the young man will be of your choosing - social status and all. We don't want you to have to endure a miserable marriage for the rest of your life. However, you'll still need to marry by next year. (I couldn't talk your father out of that one. Tradition and what not.)_

_Anyway, I wish you traveling mercies and a great trip! I'll miss braiding your hair every night and your sassiness._

_P.S. Bring a nice boy home. I know that you have good taste!_

_Love, Mom_

Toph's eyebrows knitted together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Iroh laughed as he rolled the letter up and he placed it into her hand. "I think it means that she's on your side."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** _I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Haha, I'm glad you guys like this so far. Hope you'll keep reading!

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Two

_A kiss on the forehead represents protection, adoration, and friendship._

**_._**

_'Bring a nice boy home. I know you have good taste!' _Toph scoffed to herself as she rode on Appa's back. She should have been conversing and reminiscing with Aang, but her mother's words distracted her. As if her mother wasn't strange enough. Although Toph was glad that her mother was on her side and rooting for her, she couldn't help but wonder. What made that woman so sure that she could get a guy, anyway? Forget trying to convince him to go along with her family's stupid traditions.

Toph hadn't even thought of anyone in a romantic way since her little crush on Sokka - and that was when she was 12. She never wanted to think of anyone romantically, anyway. Boys were distracting and they made you think stupid things. Now, she only saw them as sparring buddies and competition. She wasn't interested in relationships and she didn't want one.

She sighed.

Maybe she could just find a random guy, convince him to marry her just to make her parents happy (which wouldn't be hard because, who wouldn't want to marry an heiress?), and ignore him for the rest of their marriage. She would even be nice and let him live in the house with her. Then, she shook her head. But, that wouldn't be fair to him.

But, she had to "bring a nice boy home!" A good boy. So, she could have a happy marriage and be happily married for the rest of her life.

What kind of Cinderella/fairy tale crap was that?

She groaned.

Sitting on Appa's head, Aang heard Toph's groan. His eyebrow shot up. She had been doing that a lot since they left Iroh's shop - sighing and groaning, that is. He frowned. Spirits, what were her parents doing to her? He desperately wanted to ask, but he didn't want to invade her privacy or make her uncomfortable. "Hey, Toph," he called out.

"_What?!"_

Aang cringed at how miserable -cough_angry_cough- she sounded. "Listen, I don't know what's going on with you and your parents and you don't have to tell me. But, just know that I'm your friend and I'll do anything to help you."

Toph frowned at his words. She doubted that he would be able to help her out of this one. Unfortunately, not even the Avatar stood a chance against arrogant, Earth Kingdom noble traditions.

When she didn't speak, Aang frowned and tightened his grip on the reins. Toph was never this sad and pitiful - once again, _angry _- before. His resolve grew. "I'll get you out of whatever this is. Trust me."

Toph bit her bottom lip. She thought about telling him her situation and spilling her whole heart out for a moment, then her pride stopped her. She swallowed. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."

Even though she didn't really believe it, she couldn't deny the conviction in his voice. The corners of her mouth lifted just a bit. "Thanks."

Aang smiled. "No problem."

**_._**

Aang felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck and he quickly turned around. They decided to stop at a local marketplace to pick some things up for the trip. But, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable there. He glared at a man and the poor merchant immediately looked down.

People were staring.

As the Avatar, Aang had to get used to people constantly pointing and staring at him. But, they weren't staring at him. They were staring at Toph.

At first, he thought nothing of it. Of course, people were going to look at her - she was attractive. But, as they made their way deeper into the marketplace, more and more people (more and more _men_) kept pointing and staring. He couldn't help but feel a bit protective. Toph didn't need anyone's protection, but since she was so off, he felt that it was his duty.

He pointedly glared at another staring man. The man's eyes widened and he blushed before he turned to walk in the other direction. Aang smiled to himself and placed a few fruits in the basket Toph held. "Toph, maybe we should hurry up. People are staring."

Toph snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're the Avatar. Of course, people are going to stare."

Aang narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at a man before making a slicing motion with his hand at his neck. The man fainted. "They're staring at you."

Toph made a face. "I thought you were used to people staring at you."

With a scowl, Aang pat Momo's head and pointed to another man. Momo screeched and deftly attached his mouth to the poor man's face.

Toph jumped at the sound. "What's wrong with Momo?"

"He found food," Aang said with a smirk. "But, I'm telling you, T. They're staring at you for some reason," he insisted before a man came up to her.

The man gulped under the fierce intensity of Aang's glare and he knelt on the ground before Toph. "E-excuse me, miss!"

Toph raised a brow. Why was he bowing? "What?"

Aang stood beside her and pointed his staff at him. "Yeah. _What?_"_  
_

The man nearly fainted under Aang's glare, but he persevered. He continued shakily, "Miss Beifong, I have heard news that you're searching for a husband and-"

Wait, _what? _Toph nearly fainted at his words.

"-and I may not be the strongest or the best bender-"

Oh no, this guy was _not _proposing to her. Toph stomped her foot on the ground and everyone gasped at the tremor. "Who told you this?"

Aang, the ever attentive body guard, growled and grabbed the man's collar. He shook him up a bit. "Yeah, who told you that lie?"

"Actually, it's not a lie." An elderly woman stepped in before it got messy. "Lao Beifong has issued a decree stating that his daughter, Toph Beifong, is searching for a husband and that she is to choose."

Aang's grip on the man's shirt loosened and he looked to Toph. "Toph, you're getting _married?_" Why didn't she tell him? Was that what was bothering her so badly?

Toph didn't answer. She growled and took a letter out of her pocket, furiously unfurled it, and handed it to Aang. "What does this say," she demanded.

Aang dropped the man onto the ground and he took the paper. "My dearest Toph-"

"No, I know that part!" She was growing impatient. "Anything else?"

Aang frowned and shook his head as he looked the paper over. Then, he turned it over and found a note on the back. "Actually, yes."

_P.S.S. Your father thought this would be the perfect time to exercise his sense of humor. He made an announcement of your search the morning after you left. You should be expecting some proposals. Haha!_

_Love, Mom_

In other words: Toph was now fair game.

_"What?!"_

Aang ducked under her shriek. "Toph-"

"How _dare_ he?!" The ground trembled beneath her. She didn't even notice everyone trying to escape her wrath. All that mattered was that she absolutely _couldn't _get away from it now. Now, she _had _to choose a husband and she _had _to get married. Could she not do _one _thing without her parent's interference?!

Aang fell to the ground and searched for something to grab on to. He sighed when Momo flew back onto his shoulder in the midst of all the chaos. Toph was getting married. Why didn't she tell him? He looked back to see Toph pacing and ranting. The only words he caught were "married", "Beifong", and "hate".

Aang cringed. He sure felt bad for her father, but he couldn't let her destroy the marketplace in her anger.

He stood up and lifted her up and off of the ground before he threw her over his shoulder. When the earthquake stopped, everyone audibly sighed. "Toph, I'm doing this for your own good."

To his surprise, she didn't even notice that he had lifted her up off the ground, but continued with her ranting. He looked around and found a temple. Maybe he could try to talk to her in a peaceful setting. He walked into the temple and set her down.

She immediately shut her mouth and stomped the floor. "Why the hell can't I see?" She stomped again for good measure. "And where's all the destruction?!"

"Wooden floors." He knocked on the floor. "You were destroying the marketplace."

Toph huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh." She hoped that he wouldn't ask any questions.

Aang furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell me that you were getting married?"

With a groan, she sat beside him and shook her head. That was it. She had to let it all out. "I don't want to get married, Aang. It feels like I just got my freedom. Why would I give that up just so I can get married and trapped all over again?"

He placed his arm over her shoulder and she leaned into him. He'd never seen her so hopeless before. He wished that he could help, but there was just no getting around noble traditions. Then, he sat up with a grin. "Hey, how about you marry me?"

Toph scoffed. "Yeah, no offense, Aang, but you're not exactly what I'm looking for."

He glared at her insult, but continued. "No, I mean, your parents are just looking for you to get married. Who would be better to marry than a friend? We don't even have to be romantic or anything. You'll get married, so your parents will be happy and you won't have to deal with someone you don't even like. Plus, we could just spar all day."

The more he thought about it, the more married life with Toph sounded good. They were both comfortable around each other, they could have conversations about literally anything under the sun, and it didn't hurt that she was good looking.

Toph thought his offer over. Actually, the idea of being married to Aang didn't sound so bad. He wasn't overbearing and he would let her do as she pleased. "It would be nice beating you up every day until we die."

_"Toph."_

Plus, he was easy to get riled up. Then, she smiled with a nod. "Okay, sounds good. I'll marry you. _But._"

Aang prepared himself. "But?"

She crossed her arms and turned her nose up to the ceiling. "I can't just give myself to you in marriage. I'm a lady. I have to be wooed." She grinned when Aang hugged her closer with a laugh.

Aang grinned. "Of course, my beloved." And he placed a short kiss to her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** _Greetings and salutations, my readers! I am so excited for you guys to read this cuz of all the good feedback I've gotten so far! Thanks so much for the reviews, the adds, and the encouragement. :) Now, enough of the mushy stuff!

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Three

_**.**_

It was Toph's birthday - her _18th _birthday. Which, by Earth Kingdom standards, meant that she could now legally do everything that she had already been doing since she was 9 years old. She was a woman now. So, in celebration of her birthday and her womanhood, she and Aang were at an Earth Rumble tournament before they had to head off to the Fire Nation.

He followed her as she led the way and he gulped at all of the big burly men glaring at him. Could they recognize him? He nervously fixed the hat on his head. "Toph, are you sure that this is where you want to spend your birthday?"

"Questioning what I want to do isn't exactly the best way to woo me, Twinkletoes," she said over her shoulder.

Aang glared at the back of her head. Of course, this was where she wanted to spend her 18th birthday. Toph wasn't like other girls. She wouldn't want to get pampered, have poetry read to her, go on a date or anything girly like that. To celebrate her womanhood, she wanted to do some damage. She wanted to be surrounded by violence and vulgar language that she would now be _allowed_ to be surrounded by (not that it stopped her before).

"I'm getting antsy," she told him earlier. "I need to cause some destruction and mayhem and destroy some morale."

The monk in him felt that he should have at least said something about her wanting to destroy someone's morale (it most likely wouldn't have helped), but the man in him won out. Better them than him.

Finally, they reached the arena. They came just in time to see a boulder crush a man with a sickening _crunch._ Aang turned green at the sound and Toph grinned. It had definitely been way too long. She grabbed the front of his robe. "Come on, let's get a seat."

By the time they sat down, Toph's nerves got the best of her and she couldn't stop moving. Aang watched as her leg jumped up and down in excitement; she was probably itching to get into a fight, looking for someone to pounce on. He grinned. She really was feeling antsy.

"And the winner is," the referee yelled. "The Boulder!"

At the mere mentioning of the winner, the crowd went wild, jumping and stomping their feet chanting, "_Boul-der! Boul-der! Boul-der!"_

The Boulder? She remembered him. He was weaker than her, but he put up a good fight. He was the perfect stress reliever. Toph grinned. Oh yes, this was the perfect opportunity to get in on a fight.

"_The Boulder?!_" She shouted over the chants. "Your opponent must have been pretty weak!"

At her words, the crowd started up again. One side yelling, "_Are you gonna let a girl talk to you like that?!" _and the other saying, "_Good entertainment is what we paid for!"_ One small section in the middle shouted, "_You go, girl!"_

Aang sighed and sat back. He wasn't even going to try. He might as well enjoy the show.

The Boulder's eye twitched at the insult. "Puny female! You dare to challenge The Boulder?!" He emphasized his name with exaggerated muscle flexing and the crowd cheered him on.

Toph stood and made her way to the stage. "Yes." The grin on her face grew even wider at the crowd's immediate response. She missed this.

When Toph stood across from him, The Boulder scoffed and pointed a finger at her. "The Boulder doesn't wish to harm you!"

She gave him a scoff of her own and smirked. "Don't worry. _The Boulder _won't." Then, she gasped in mock horror. "Don't tell me that you forgot about the Blind Bandit already."

A collective gasp filled the whole arena at her declaration. It couldn't be the Blind Bandit. She had disappeared for almost 6 years!

"She was just a little girl when she was last here," a man behind Aang spoke. The disbelief was evident in his voice.

Next to him, another man whistled excitedly. "Yeah, now she's hot! Do you think I could stand a chance with her-!"

Aang turned around and punched him in the nose. This was his platonic-kind-of-real-fiancé they were talking about! So what if he wasn't _seriously_ her fiancé? He still had a duty as a friend and a fake fiancé to protect her honor, no matter how much she would deny it.

"She's taken." He smiled at the bewildered friend with a shrug and turned back to the fight. Toph was rubbing off on him a little too quickly.

The Boulder was just as surprised as everyone else. "The Blind Bandit?! It cannot be!"

Toph grinned triumphantly. Yeah, that's what she thought. That name ought to instill some fear and respect into his and everyone else's hearts. The Blind Bandit was back.

"You-you are as pretty as a wild-lily," The Boulder exclaimed incredulously.

Toph's face fell. Her eyebrow twitched at the sound of all the wolf-whistles and catcalls. She took her stance. "I'm not too pretty to kick your ass." She stomped on the ground, causing the arena to shake and the crowd grew quiet. Then, she grinned and launched the first attack and everyone stood up.

"_Blind Bandit! Blind Bandit! Blind Bandit!"_

**_._**

Aang was in serious trouble. No, really. As a monk, he was naturally attracted to everything pure and peaceful and of the light. So, it made absolutely no sense how attracted he was to Toph at the moment. It was _Toph! _No one he knew was more opposite from everything monk-like than she was. But, the attraction felt so _natural_. The way she fought that night and all the insults she threw with her maliciously sweet smile - it was just so... _sexy_. He didn't think that he would ever associate that word with her; it was almost like she was calling out to him.

"What kind of alcohol is this," Toph demanded angrily and he felt his throat constricting. Leave it to him, the Avatar monk and keeper of peace between the four nations to fall for such a violent woman.

But, falling in love wasn't part of their deal. Toph would never forgive him for falling for her. She wouldn't be flattered, she would be angry; once again, she wasn't like other girls. She was marrying him for her freedom and he needed a friend after six years in isolation; love would only trap her. So, he just chalked it up to his hormones and a light crush that would soon fade away.

"What do you mean 'what kind of alcohol'?" The bartender argued. He was obviously sick of her.

They were at a tavern. Apparently, the Earth Rumble tournaments were funded by a seedy pub above the arena. After defeating The Boulder (and several others) Toph decided to continue her birthday celebration by getting drunk. According to her, you aren't officially legal until you get drunk.

Toph slammed the cup down. "I'm not drunk." Thank the Spirits she couldn't see Aang staring at her. "I had, like, seven cups of your alcohol. It's just making me sleepy. You're ruining my first drunken exprience!"

The bartender's face reddened at her insult and Aang offered him a sympathetic shrug. "You think you can go around insulting my alcohol just 'cuz you're the Blind Bandit?" He looked past her and saw almost all of his customers off on a drunken stupor. None of _them_ were sleepy. His alcohol was good, dammit!

Toph snorted. "It's not my fault you've got the weak stuff." For further emphasis, she yawned loudly as if to say, '_See? Sleepy_!' She smirked when he started muttering obscenities, then she stood. "I'm getting too _sleepy _to argue_. _Come on, Twinkletoes."

The bartender looked up to the heavens. "Good riddance. I'll even walk you two out!"

Once they reached outside, Toph yawned once again. Huh, she really was tired; she wasn't just trying to annoy the poor guy. "I'll go get Appa," she said and she walked off before he could say anything.

Standing beside him, the bartender let out a breath. "Jeez, who woulda thought that Toph Beifong would be the Blind Bandit?"

Aang chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about-" He immediately stopped himself and he looked at the bartender. "Wait, how are you so sure that Toph Beifong is the Blind Bandit?"

The bartender scoffed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Tell your friend that if she wants to keep a low profile, she needs to stop showing off like that. Toph Beifong is the only known blind, Earthbending prodigy as of right now since the war ended. It doesn't exactly help that she's a war hero."

Aang nodded. "Oh, right." He would tell her that.

The bartender continued. "So, are you the guy she picked to marry her?" He snorted and looked off to the side. "You sure look at her like you're getting married."

It could _not_ be that obvious.

Aang couldn't stop the blush and he chuckled nervously. "What? _No_! Me looking at her - like - married - _pfft_!" The bartender looked at him and his chuckles winded down into a soft sigh. "Her parents are forcing her to get married, so I offered myself up to her. She's my friend. How was I supposed to know that I would fall for her so quickly or even at all? Besides, love wasn't part of the deal." Suddenly, he grabbed the other man's shoulders and shook him a bit. "Who knew that violent females with bad attitudes were so attractive?!"

The bartender blinked. "I coulda told you that."

It sure was news to him. Aang released the man with a sigh. "She'd never seriously go for a guy like me, though."

The bartender frowned in sympathy. He saw Toph walking toward them with Appa in tow. "She's a pretty girl."

Aang nodded with a small smile. "I know."

The bartender remembered her violent fighting skills, her insults, and her inability to get drunk. His frown deepened. "She's not like other girls, though."

The same thoughts ran through Aang's head and his smile widened. "Tell me about it."

The bartender shook his head with a small smile when Aang started walking off. Oh, to be young, stupid, and in love. "Good luck."

Aang didn't even hear the man's advice. He only saw Toph. He blushed when he reached her. "Ready to go?"

_**.**_

After about fifteen minutes of flying, Aang finally found a small hotel. He honestly didn't feel like camping it out that night. "Toph," he said as he landed at the front of the building. "I found a place." Appa landed with a groan and he jumped to the ground and looked around. Where was Toph?

He flew back up to the saddle and found her sound asleep. Jeez, she wasn't kidding when she said that the alcohol made her sleepy. He smiled warmly before he picked her up and flew back down. "Come on, Appa. Let's see if they have room for us." He walked into the building and up to the registration desk. "Hel-"

The clerk gasped and dropped his pen. One thought was running through his mind at the moment. '_OH. EM. GEE_.' Finally, after much inner fangirling, his mouth decided to start working. "Mister Avatar! What an honor!"

Avatar? Aang looked up at his forehead. He must have taken his hat off. He smiled sheepishly and gestured towards Toph in his arms. "Do you have any room for us?"

The clerk nodded emphatically. Of course, he would have room for the Avatar and his girlfriend! "Yes! Yes!"

"And do you happen to have a stable big enough for my bison?" He hated asking for favors.

The clerk nodded once again. "Yes, yes!" He took a key from a drawer and handed it to Aang with a shaky hand. "You're in room 103. I'll take care of the bison! Just make sure that you and your friend get some rest!" And he rushed off to Appa.

Aang sighed and made his way up the stairs and into his room, careful not to wake Toph. Silently, he shut the door and took a look at the room. There was only one bed. It was a huge bed, big enough to fit about five people, but the fact remained that it was one bed. He gulped and gently tucked her in before he made his way to the couch and sat heavily with a sigh. He could sleep here.

He watched her bury herself deeper under the covers and he smiled a bit. Quickly, he caught himself smiling and his face fell. What was he going to do? He couldn't like Toph. It was Toph! He leaned forward and cradled his face in his hands. She would murder him once she found out and she would find out - she was a human lie detector for Spirits' sake.

He groaned.

The sheets rustled. "Aang?"

Aang jumped and looked up. She was sitting up in the bed and looked a bit confused. "Yeah?"

She visibly relaxed and she yawned. "Where are we?"

She still had those two braids in her hair from when he met her at Iroh's shop and there was a little crease in her cheek from the pillow. He couldn't help but to smile. "I found a hotel to stay in for the night. We're leaving in the morning."

In the morning? "What time is it?"

Aang looked out of the window across the room. "Pretty late. Still the middle of the night."

"Oh." She frowned. Stupid nonalcoholic, sleep inducing alcohol. She would get some of the good stuff in the Fire Nation. "Did I wake you up?"

She was a little confused after waking up, he observed. He shook his head even though she couldn't see it. "No, you didn't." He frowned. "I didn't even get to sleep."

She yawned. "What's wrong with you?" She fell back onto the bed and shut her eyes. "Before we left, I got some weird vibes from you, but I was too tired to beat it out of you."

He laughed nervously. Thank goodness. "It's nothing," he lied. "I'm just tired."

"I don't need to have my feet on the ground to tell that you're lying to me."

He rolled his eyes and stayed quiet. Why wasn't he surprised?

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Are you on the couch?"

He sighed. "Yup."

"This bed is definitely big enough for the two of us, Twinkles."

Aang didn't just imagine that. She just invited him to sleep on the bed with her. With Toph. On the bed. With him. And her. On the bed. '_Not romantically, of course,_' a voice in the back of his head sneered. He hesitantly stood and made his way over to the bed before he slid under the covers, making sure that there was a decent amount of space between them. He clasped his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "Thanks."

Toph nodded with a yawn. "You still never told me what was bothering you."

Aang gulped. Tell her that he had feelings for her and risk losing her as a friend and some vital organs in the process? No thanks. But, the truth would come out soon enough and he would rather her hear it from him than from her senses. He just had to figure out how to tell her. He smiled. "I'll tell you soon. Not today, though. I'm tired." He wasn't lying.

She seemed to realize that and she curled up at his side. "Soon?"

He nodded and stared at a spot on the ceiling. "Soon." _Soon_.

With a yawn, she buried her face into the pillow. "Kay." She was getting tired; their conversation would end soon.

He looked at the top of her head. A few wisps of hair were sticking out of one of her braids. He should let her sleep now. "Night, Toph. Happy birthday."

"Night." And she fell asleep.

Aang let a small smile slide onto his face as one, single thought ran through his head: he was in so much trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** _Aaaaaaaaaaaah! I got so many reviews and adds for the last chapter! I'm SO glad you guys like it so much so far and I hope that you'll keep reading and reviewing. Honestly, this is just so much fun to write, I'm just glad that you guys are having just as much fun reading it. :)

Disclaimer: I never understood why we had to put this on our stories. This is a FANfiction website.

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Four

**_._**

They had finally reached the Fire Nation. Once the morning came and the sun rose, Toph and Aang mounted Appa and flew nonstop. Literally, nonstop. They didn't even stop for any bathroom breaks. Toph's eyes narrowed in suspicion at Aang's strange behavior. The other night when she asked him what his problem was, he promised her that he would tell her. But, this was ridiculous. He was flying so frantically that she and Momo had to hold on to each other.

Her stomach squirmed. Why couldn't they just take _one_ pitstop?

If she was a mind reader, she would find out that it was because he didn't want her feet to touch the ground just yet. His feelings were still in a mess from the revelation he made the other night. He didn't want her gifted feet telling on him.

Behind him, Toph growled. "Aang, if you don't land right now, I'll pee on Appa's fur!"

Aang gulped and Appa groaned. She wasn't lying and he wasn't willing to sacrifice Appa's fur for the sake of his feelings. He took a deep breath and calmed his heart. "Alright, alright. Calm down and let me find somewhere to land."

"That's what I thought," Toph huffed to herself before she felt Appa land and she immediately hopped off. Not only was she on sweet land, but now she could use the bathroom.

_"Ahem."_

She heard a delicate cough and she ground her teeth. Who was keeping her from her precious bathroom time?! "What?"

Aang walked up to Toph and the unidentified man. "May we help you?"

The man scoffed at Aang. "As if _you_ could!" He turned to Toph and bowed. "Miss Beifong, it is with great pleasure I come before you today!"

Aang straightened his posture. "I don't think you should do that. She's in a bad mood," he whispered the last part. Which was exactly why he was stopping the guy from proposing - because he didn't want Toph's temper to flare up or for her to get upset. Not because he was jealous. Because, he wasn't. He couldn't be; she already agreed to marry him. So, he couldn't possibly be. Jealous that is.

The man blatantly ignored Aang's warning. Like he would let some bald freak get in the way of him marrying a hot and powerful Earthbending heiress? Ha! Not a chance.

Toph's sightless eyes narrowed. So, the news of her search reached all the way to the Fire Nation? She crossed her arms. She would see about that. "What makes you so sure that I'm Toph Beifong?"

Both men started. Aang debated on questioning her, but she probably had a plan. So, when the man looked up from the ground in confusion, he only shrugged. The man sheepishly giggled. "Well-"

"Is it because I'm blind," she screeched as she pointed at her eyes.

The man jumped up from his position on the ground and held his hands up in defense. He heard that Toph Beifong was feisty, but _damn_! "No-no! Of course not!"

Toph crossed her arms and scoffed. "Oh, I get it. So, you just lump all blind, Earthbending girls in one category, huh? We all look the same to you, huh?!"

Aang grinned at the scene. Toph was back to her scheming ways and unfortunately, it was just making him fall even harder.

The man sputtered. If this wasn't Toph Beifong, he was in so much trouble. "No-no! Of course not, my sweet," he exclaimed in an attempted to calm her down.

Bad idea.

She gritted her teeth. "_Your_ sweet?" She laughed and the man paled. He was in trouble now. "I'm not your sweet or anyone elses. I'll have you know that I belong to no one. And as for this Toph Beifong character, I'm not her! I'm sick of people comparing me to her. What's your name," she demanded.

"Hahn," he immediately spat out.

"Hahn, huh?" She purred his name out with a smile and he frantically nodded even though she couldn't see it. The way she said his name was incredibly sexy, but he knew that he was close to death. "Tell me, Hahn, do you have a girlfriend?"

Hahn gulped. "N-No!" He started praying to every god he knew of.

Wait, what? No! Aang almost stopped the show right then and there. He wasn't about to lose her to some Fire Nation creep before he even got a chance to address her about his feelings. "Maybe you should-"

Toph cut him off with a growl. "Well, I wonder why! Maybe it has something to do with you comparing every girl you see with someone else! Girls _don't_ like that, you know!"

Aang sighed in relief.

"You know what," she continued with a sneer. She took a step with every word and he whimpered and cowered back in fear. "I hope that you find Toph Beifong because if the rumors that I've heard about her are true, she's going to bury you alive for even looking for her!"

Hahn immediately took up his previous position and bowed down once more. "I'm sorry! You're not Toph Beifong!"

Toph promptly turned and started walking away. She suddenly remembered how badly she needed to use the bathroom. "Whatever. Let's go, Twinkles."

When she reached a sizable distance, Hahn carefully stood up and warily watched Aang. "She your girl?"

"NOW, AANG!"

Aang smiled dreamily at Toph's stomping and retreating form. "Not yet."

_**.**_

Zuko stood at the palace gates, gazing up at the sky as he had become accustomed to doing for the last few days. Aang was coming any day now and he was bringing Toph with him; he wanted to greet his old friends properly. He remembered the letter Aang sent.

_Dear Firelord Hotman,_

_I'm coming for a visit pretty soon, so make sure that you have everything prepared for me, Momo, and Appa. We all want around the clock pampering and Appa needs his own personal stable with pretty girls to feed him whenever he's hungry. Avatar power._

_Haha! I'm just kidding! Almost got you there, didn't I! Avatar power!_

(Zuko actually smiled.)

_Anyway, I really am coming for a visit. I already got to see Sokka and Katara, and I even saw your Uncle and Toph. (He says "Hi," by the way, and, "When are you and Katara giving me some grand babies?!")_

_(_Zuko glared at the paper. They weren't even married, yet!)

_Speaking of Toph, she's here with me! So, we're both coming and boy, do we have a lot to tell you._

_Anyway, the real reason I'm writing you this is to ask if you could get the whole Gaang together. It would be nice if we could all be together again after so much time. I haven't told Toph because I want it to be a surprise. Hopefully, you can pull it off. If not, I guess it'll just be me and you versus Toph until she gets bored._

_Aang_

By the time Zuko reached the end of the letter, he was left wondering one thing: why was it up to Toph when they would leave? And why was she with him?

_Crunch_. "Hey, Zuko."

Zuko cringed and narrowed his eye at the sky. "Can't you see I'm waiting for my friends?!"

Beside him, Sokka looked affronted before he stuffed his mouth with more peanuts. "Hey, they're my friends, too!"

Zuko growled and yanked the bowl of nuts from Sokka's hands. "And stop eating all this food! Don't you ever stop eating?! You'll run my palace into a bout of starvation!" One would think that at 22 years old, he would learn to control his eating habits.

Sokka shrugged and took a piece of pie out of his pocket. "I'm a warrior."

Before Zuko could effectively murder his fiancés' brother, Mai stepped into the scene. She looked between the two men and quickly decided that this was none of her business. She cleared her throat with a bow. "Firelord Zuko."

Zuko's fingers twitched as he resisted wrapping them around Sokka's neck. He looked back up to the sky and regarded his assistant. "Mai."

She stood up straight. "The Avatar's bison was spotted along the coast of the nation."

Sokka grinned. "That means they'll be here by tonight or this afternoon. I can't wait to tell Toph about how prissy palace life has made y-"

Zuko retracted his fist with a small smile and Mai rolled her eyes. "Katara won't be too happy."

His smile widened at Sokka's groan. "It was worth it."

_**.**_

Aang's grip on the reins tightened in excitement when he saw the palace. He grinned and urged Appa to fly even faster. He couldn't wait to see everyone and he definitely couldn't wait to see Toph's face when she saw everyone together again. "Toph, we're nearing the palace."

Toph sat up in excitement. "I can't wait to see how prissy palace life has made Sparky!"

Aang smiled when he spotted everyone waiting in front of the palace. Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Suki. Even Mai and Azula stood there waiting for them. Once Appa started landing, everyone made their way toward the large animal.

Toph raised a brow at all of the voices. "Aang, who are all those people? I thought it was just Sparky-"

"Toph!"

"Aang!"

Toph's jaw dropped and Aang's smile softened at the sight. Sokka? _Sugar Queen? "_No way." She didn't even wait for Appa's paws to touch the ground before she hopped off. She took in a breath as she was bombarded with hugs. They were all there. Even Fan Girl was there! She could only stand there as the whole group encased her in a hug.

Aang landed Appa and walked up to the group with a smile. He knew that this would make her happy. "Surprise!"

Katara pulled back with a smile. "Toph, are you crying?"

Toph sniffled, not so quietly, and turned to bury her face into Zuko's chest. "No! I just hate you guys so much that my eyes started to burn and sweat in anger!"

The group responded by laughing and hugging her even tighter.

Aang grinned. "Is there any room in there for me?"

_**.**_

"So, I hear you're looking for a husband," Azula said with a smile. An actual smile - it didn't even resemble a smirk.

Toph rolled her eyes and reclined onto the floor of her bedroom. "Don't remind me," she sighed to her friend. The two had grown awfully close after the war. It turned out that the evil Princess was neither crazy nor evil - she just needed a good cry.

Laying on the bed beside Azula, Katara's eyes sparkled with interest. "I thought I heard about that. It's terrible how they're forcing you to get married. Have you found anyone?" Toph would never admit it, but she had some pretty high standards.

Toph clasped her hands behind her head. "Oh yeah, I knew I forgot to tell you _something_ with all that catching up we were doing. Aang and I are getting married."

"_What?!_"

On the other side of the palace, a similar conversation was taking place. Zuko paced back and forth in his office trying to process the news that Aang had just bestowed upon him. "_You're_ marrying _Toph_?!"

Sokka chuckled. Toph was going to run that marriage like the Earthbending master she was. "Jeez, Zuko. I think that's what he said."

Aang shrugged. "What? Her parents are forcing her to choose, so I just made it easier since I'm her friend."

Zuko shook his head and kept pacing. "So, you _offered_ yourself up to marry her?"

Sokka grinned. "You're taking this unnecessarily hard."

Aang frowned. "Yeah, what's wrong with marrying Toph?"

Zuko stopped pacing and Sokka stood up. "Oh no. This is where I've got to side with Zuko."

Zuko nodded. "Listen. Although I love Toph as if she were my own baby sister, I can't let you go into that without hearing this. Toph will destroy you."

Sokka nodded. "She'll make you do everything."

"She'll dominate the marriage."

"She'll find a way to make you carry the babies!"

"She'll make you wash her hair!"

"And clean her feet!"

"She walks _barefooted_!"

"And she'll probably make you read her romance novels!"

"No, Toph's not the romance novel type," Zuko interrupted.

Sokka nodded. "You're right."

Pause.

"She'll make you read her _action_ novels!"

"Every day!"

"Every _night_!"

"For the rest of your lives," Zuko and Sokka screamed together.

Aang just sat there with a small smile. He knew that they were trying to scare him out of it, but they just made it sound good. He wouldn't mind washing her hair, or cleaning her feet, or doing anything for her. He _wanted_ her to be happy for the rest of their lives and he wanted to be the reason for her happiness. She was becoming the reason behind his.

His smile widened. "I don't know guys. I don't think married life with Toph would be that bad."

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other before the Water Tribe warrior stepped up to further inspect Aang. His jaw dropped. "Oh, no."

Aang frowned. "Oh, no?"

Zuko's eye narrowed. "He _likes_ her."

Sokka poked Aang's red face. "Yeah, he's got that stupid look that you always get whenever someone mentions Katara."

Zuko nodded, dumbfounded. "And that look you get when you see Azula."

Sokka nodded. "Yea- _hey! _I don't get a look when I see Azula," he screeched in an annoyingly high pitched voice. He glared at Zuko's knowing grin and he pointed at Aang. "Aang. This is about Aang!"

Aang raised a brow. "You like Azula?"

Zuko nodded and crossed his arms with a small smile. "Yeah. He's always staring at her and wanting to talk to her. _Alone_."

"This is about Aang!"

Aang frowned. "But, what happened with Suki?"

Zuko shrugged. "They broke up a month after you left. They're, like, best friends now, though."

Aang grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Sokka. "And now he's after the Fire Nation Princess. Sokka, you dog!"

"He's been coming here every summer, too," Zuko said in a conspiring tone.

Spirits, they sounded like gossiping old hags. "No," Sokka poked Aang's bald head with a frown and a red face. "This is about you, dammit! And how you're falling for Toph when you're not supposed to be! And how she'll destroy you for falling for her when you're only in this to get her some freedom!"

At this, Aang's shoulders slumped. "Oh yeah. What am I going to do?"

Sokka actually felt a bit of sympathy for him. Love wasn't something that Toph would easily wrap her head around. Love would trap her and she needed to be free. He threw an arm around Aang's shoulder. "The only thing you _can_ do: you have to make her fall for you."

Aang raised a brow. "Make her fall for me?"

Zuko immediately showed his distaste for the idea. "This coming from the guy who makes himself look like a fool anytime he _sees_ Azula."

Sokka ignored him and nodded at Aang. "Yes."

Aang frowned at the idea. Wasn't he supposed to be the 'Idea Guy' or something? Maybe the years were already taking a toll on him. Or maybe his supposed crush on Azula was getting to him. "I don't know. You can't really make Toph do anything, especially not fall in love. She'll think that I'm trying to trap her."

Zuko rubbed his chin. "Hmm, what would Uncle say at a time like this?" He took on a poor imitation of his uncle's low, gravely and accented voice. "Young Avatar, you must look within yourself and not outside of yourself or towards other peoples selves. It is only then, when you look inside your own self and not outside your own self or towards anyone elses self that you will find the answer that you need." He dropped the accent and looked at the two men expectantly. "How was that?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes at him. It sounded just like Iroh. "Surprisingly good. Have you been drinking more tea?"

Zuko smiled. "Actually, I have. But, I think I have a plan. I'm hosting an engagement announcement party for Katara and I and the End of the War Anniversary is coming up. Since you're all here, I'll just make it an engagement announcement party/End of the War celebration."

Aang scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Okay. How does that help me?"

Sokka smirked. "You're going to ask Toph to be your date."

* * *

**A/N:**_ -sigh- _Boys.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_**

_This is a story all about how_

_My life got flipped, turned upside down_

_And I'd like to take a minute just to say it right here_

_And tell you how I became the prince of a town called "Belair"_

If you couldn't tell, I was watching some old school, 90's shows. -_awkward_- Anyway, welcome to the next episode of "Once Upon a Time." We'd like to thank all the viewers and reviewers for watching each episode and keeping us on the air!

...Do you guys actually read these things? Haha!

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Five

_A kiss on the tip of the nose represents good fortune._

_**.**_

Since the announcement of Fire Lord Zuko's engagement/End of the War Anniversary party, things had gotten pretty hectic. Preparations had to be made and invitations had to be sent. But, more importantly, people needed dates. Everyone wanted - no, _needed_ a date for this party. After all, the most important people in the world were going to be there! They had to show out. Just as the commoners were searching for some arm candy, palace life was not any different.

Aang turned a corner. Where was Toph? His mission, according to Sokka and Zuko, was to ask her to be his date for the party. Simple enough, right? He had been avoiding it for the past few days, but he had to do it sometime. All he had to do was make sure that he had proper control over his heart beat. If not...

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. He stepped into a hallway and found Sokka and Azula. Maybe they could help him out. "Hey, do you know where Toph is?"

Azula cocked an amused brow. "Why, is it because you're trying to ask her to be your date for this party that's coming up?"

Aang immediately turned to glare at Sokka. "You told her!"

Sokka squeaked the unmanliest squeak any of them had ever heard and Azula rolled her eyes. She waved the accusation away with a flourish of her hand. "Oh, please. He didn't have to tell me anything. Anyone could see you staring at her with that idiotic look on your face."

Aang narrowed his eyes, then shrugged. He wasn't surprised that Azula knew. She was, after all, a master strategist and extremely observant. So, just because she knew didn't necessarily mean that everyone else knew. "Think you can help? She's kind of intimidating."

Sokka snorted. "Kind of?"

Aang and Azula ignored him before she continued with a shake of her head. "Help with what? You're the Avatar, for Agnis' sake." Normally, Azula wouldn't care for such trivial affairs, but Toph was her friend. She deserved someone good who genuinely cared for her and Aang was as good, genuine, and caring as they got. Plus, they were already getting married. They might as well start now. "Take some control!"

Sokka nodded with a short smile. "Yeah, I've got to agree with Azula."

Aang narrowed his eyes at him. Of course. Sokka would probably agree to anything she said. "I can't just take control. This is Toph - she's the definition of control."

"Which is exactly why you need to take it," Azula emphasized by slamming her fist into her open palm. "Don't fear her."

Aang could have sworn that he saw Sokka blush.

Sokka fiercely nodded once more. "Yeah, what she said."

Aang shook his head. Zuko was right. Sokka was in deep. "Thanks Azula," he said as he walked off. "I'll take your advice."

"Hey, what about me," he heard Sokka screech. "I helped, too!"

_**.**_

Aang sighed as he approached Katara's study. Maybe she could help; she always did give good advice. "Katara," he called out as he knocked before the door opened and he saw her smile. He felt better already.

"Aang," she said as she ushered him in and closed the door. "What's wrong? You look...constipated," she finished with a frown.

Aang shook his head as he inspected the room. It was beautiful and was decorated with different shades of blue. Katara might have been next in line to become the Fire Lady, but she was never one to leave her culture behind to take up another. The room suited her well.

He sat on the couch with a sigh. "I need your help."

She sat beside him with a nod. She had that look on her face that she always got when she was ready to fight. He would walk out satisfied. "Does it have anything to do with you having to ask Toph to be your date for the party?"

Aang's face deadpanned. "Zuko?"

She grinned sheepishly. "He's my fiancé. We tell each other everything."

Then, he sighed. There was no use in trying to argue with that when he came for help. "Any advice?"

Katara nodded again and tapped her chin. How would one approach a woman like Toph? And she was a woman. She wasn't the stocky, little 12 year old Aang left behind and she was sure that this caught him off-guard. But, although her appearance changed, she was still the Toph they knew and loved on the inside. "This is the greatest Earthbender in the world we're talking about here, Aang."

He nodded wearily. "I know."

"She invented Metalbending when she was twelve and seismic sense before she could even walk."

Again, he nodded. "I know."

"I mean, she taught _you_ for Tui's sake," Katara exclaimed. "And she was a seasoned war veteran by age 12!"

Aang leaned back onto the sofa and frowned at the ceiling. "This is scaring me even more, Katara."

Katara offered him a sympathetic look before she smiled. "She really is amazing, isn't she?"

He smiled at the ceiling. "She is."

Katara smiled at the look on his face. Zuko wasn't lying when he spoke about that look - and Toph wasn't even in the room. She wished Toph could see it. Suddenly, she stood in front of him and he sat up. "Aang, if you're going to ask her out, you need to believe in yourself."

Aang nodded slowly. "Believe in myself?"

She nodded as she paced determinedly. "Yes. Remember how she had absolutely no respect for you when you first met? That was because you had no backbone, right?"

He nodded quickly in response. "Right."

Katara stopped in front of him and pointed a finger in his face. "Well, grow some backbone!"

"Backbone?"

"Because you're the man, Aang!"

"Right," he stood and placed his fists at his side. "I'm the man!"

"Who's the man?!" Katara chanted as she marched in her study.

"I'm the man," he repeated as he followed behind her.

He didn't even want to think about the fact that Katara was acting so strangely. Maybe Fire Nation weather was finaly getting to her. Nevertheless, they marched in her office chanting and she wasn't 20, a war hero, and the next Fire Lady and he wasn't 18 or the savior of the world any longer. Until it came time for him to leave, they were just two great friends who were finally uninhibited by the world.

**_._**

Aang frowned as he approached Zuko's office. He was not the man. As soon as he left Katara's study, all the confidence she instilled in him faded and withered away until he was back to his wimpy self. He didn't even bother knocking. He merely walked in and settled himself into a chair in front of the desk. "Hotman."

Zuko didn't look up from his document. "Is this about Toph?"

Aang sighed and slumped back into the chair. "Yep."

Zuko's mouth twitched. He wasn't going to laugh. "What have you gotten so far?"

Aang sighed. "So far, I've gotten that I need to have control and no fear and that I'm the man."

Finally, Zuko looked up from his papers. He raised his brow. "Who told you the last one?"

"Katara."

"Oh." Zuko shrugged.

She had been acting weird ever since she came to the Fire Nation. He would say that it was a Water Tribe thing, but Sokka acted like that wherever he went and her father and grandmother were fine when they visited. Maybe the weather just didn't go with her.

"So, now it's my turn." When the young Avatar nodded, Zuko offered him a rare smile. "Aang, you're the Avatar. You've mastered all four elements, defeated a crazy warlord, and stopped a 100 year long war when you were 12."

"112."

Zuko ignored him. "If you've done all that, how could you not be able to ask a girl out?"

Aang shook his head. Zuko made it all sound so simple, but he forgot one important factor in this problem: "This is Toph we're talking about."

Then, Zuko scowled. He almost forgot who they were dealing with. The feelings of Toph Beifong were not to be trifled with. "Oh yeah." He waved a hand and stood before he gestured to the seat. "Come sit, Aang."

Too tired and weary to argue, Aang did as he was told and sat in the Fire Lord's large chair. "Now what?"

Zuko paced behind him. "Tell me how you feel."

Aang shifted in the chair. "Comfy."

Behind him, Zuko continued pacing and he nodded. "Do you know who gets to sit in comfy chairs all day?"

"...Fire Lords?"

Zuko paused in his pacing then continued with a shrug. "Yes. And what are Fire Lords?"

"Lords of fire?"

"Yes." Zuko nodded before he stood directly behind the chair. "And what kind of people are Fire Lords, Aang?"

Aang raised a brow. "Powerful people?"

"Right!" He gripped the back of the chair. Anyone watching the scene would have seen that the Fire Lord was about to give some horrible advice. "Which is exactly what you are. A powerful person. The Avatar!"

Aang nodded determinedly. "Right."

"You're the all powerful Avatar," Zuko continued. "You can't let some puny girl like Toph intimidate you!"

Aang almost nodded before he frowned up at the Fire Lord. "Don't talk about her like that."

Zuko rolled his eyes at the whiny tone. Whatever. "Sorry." He wasn't. But, he continued. "Now, all powerful Avatar, what are you going to do once you leave my office?"

The Avatar nodded. "I'm going to find Toph."

"To do what?"

"To ask her out!"

"Because you are?"

Aang stood and faced Zuko with a fierce nod. "An all powerful Avatar!"

"_The_ all powerful Avatar," Zuko countered before he raised his fist and started marching and chanting the phrase.

As Aang marched and chanted in the Fire Lord's office, the Avatar cleverly deduced that Zuko and Katara were perfect for each other. He smiled as he marched. They would be happy together.

_**.**_

Aang had finally found her standing on the balcony, feeling the warm Summer's breeze. He took in a breath as he approached her and his friends' words of encouragement replayed in his mind. He was the man. He was the all powerful Avatar. He had to take control.

"Hey, Twinkles."

All of Aang's confidence faded and withered away when he finally reached her and heard her voice. Slowly, a smile slid it's way onto his face and he felt himself getting giddy. "Hey, T."

No! No! Nonononono! He was the man! He couldn't let some girl take all of his confidence and power away with some greeting. Then again, Toph wasn't just some girl. He cleared his throat when she leaned over the balcony. "I mean, hello Toph."

Toph raised a brow at his deeper tone. "What's your problem?"

Aang grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uhm, nothing-nothing!"

Toph snorted with a mischievous grin that made him blush. "You're such a bad liar. Is it about what we were talking about on my birthday?"

Ah, her birthday. The day he realized his feelings for her. He decided that it would be better not to lie. He nodded. "Yep."

He had been acting strange since then for the past few days and it was bugging her. Fiancés were supposed to care like that, right? Plus, what kind of friend would she be if she didn't worry? She crossed her arms. "You ready to tell me, yet?"

Aang took a breath in and sighed. Was he? "Not sure." He wasn't lying and she nodded. "Did you hear about that party?"

Toph nodded again with a roll of her eyes. Of course she did. News spread unnecessarily fast in the Fire Nation for some reason. "Sugar Queen won't shut up about it. Why?"

He felt his face burning and he looked off to the side even though she couldn't see him. He was going in. He was taking control. He was the man. He was the all powerful Avatar. He could do this. "Doyouhaveadateyet?" He winced and almost smacked himself.

Toph was taken aback. Did he just- Then, she smirked. "Did you just ask me out?"

He chuckled nervously and nodded. "Maybe?"

She laughed lightly and leaned back on the railing. "No duh, I'm going with you. You're my fiancé, remember?"

Aang froze. How did he forget that? "Oh. Right." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and he smiled. He'd been doing that a lot lately - smiling around her. "If I wasn't your fiancé and I asked, would you still go with me?"

Toph narrowed her sightless eyes at his question. Where did that come from? "I guess. You're my friend; you'd be a good date."

"What if when I asked you," he hesitated with completing the sentence. No, he was the man! "...it wasn't for purely platonic reasons?"

Toph's eyes widened and she immediately backed away from the railing. Was he saying what she _thought_ he was saying? This was what bothered him so much? His _feelings_? If she knew that, she wouldn't have bothered caring. "I'm going to murder you."

He could see her panicking and he decided to do some damage control. "T., just hear me out-"

"Don't call me that." There went her one chance at true freedom. She didn't even take the time out to feel flattered. Girls would kill to be in her position, to have the Avatar's affection. She knew. She just didn't care. "No. You said that this wouldn't be romantic."

Aang groaned and covered his face with his hands in agony. "I know. I just couldn't help it!"

"Well, help it now!" She yelled with a stomp and they both heard people in the palace shout at the tremble. "Stop liking me now!" It was a ridiculous request, but still.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Sorry Toph, but you're not exactly the easiest person to get over."

Toph didn't even blush. She couldn't. She was too shocked; too angry. "_You're_ the one who said that this wouldn't be romantic," she repeated.

Aang nodded. "I know, but-"

"You know?" She backed up and he frowned. She was running away. "Am I supposed to change my feelings to accommodate yours?"

He shook his head and took a step forward. He couldn't let her run away. "No, that's not what I'm saying-"

"What are you saying then," she demanded angrily. She needed to get out of there. Fast. All these emotions were making her uncomfortable.

Aang sighed and looked at her. She looked so scared and her voice was actually a bit shaky. He frowned at the scene. "What are you so afraid of?"

This time, she took a step forward with a glare in his direction. "I'm _not_ scared."

Oh, but she was. Love was a dangerous thing. Love caused her parents to shield her from the world until she turned 13 and that was after she'd come back from war. Love caused her to be forced to be married and legally trapped for the rest of her life. Love caused her mother to be trapped in the house as a docile, submissive wife. That couldn't be her. That wouldn't be her.

She heard him sigh. "Toph, would it really be that bad," he finally spoke.

She took a step back and she felt his disappointment. "Aang, you know that it wouldn't be."

And it wouldn't. Aang would treat her right - like a princess even. She would never admit it aloud, but she wouldn't mind it. He knew when to give her space and he would let her do as she pleased. She knew how to keep him grounded and bring him back down to earth when things got too serious. When they had arguments, it never took long for them to start laughing again. All in all, they worked well together.

She couldn't believe that she was about to do this.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I already told you."

Aang's ears twitched. "Yes?"

This time, the blush made it onto her face. "I'm not going to just give myself up to any man."

Was she saying what he thought she was? A smile slowly slid onto his face and he took a step forward. "Of course."

"I'm a lady," she continued and she felt him take another step toward her. This time, she stayed put. She wasn't running. She was facing this like the Earthbender she was: head on. Back straight. No fear.

"Of course," he said when he stood in front of her.

"I have to be wooed." She crossed her arms.

Aang nodded. He would fight for her. She didn't have to be scared. "Of course." He took a hold of her elbows and leaned in to kiss her on the tip of her nose. He grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a pansy," she said as she pushed him away. But, he didn't miss the smile on her face.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Operation: _Woo Toph Beifong_ is now in full effect.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_Welcome to the next episode of "Once Upon a Time"! This episode is dedicated to my passing of all of my classes! We'd like to thank our live studio audience for being here with us today! As a surprise gift, everyone in the audience gets a new chapter! -_crowd goes_ _wild_- Please, excuse my Oprah moment. I'm just happy I'm not the failure I thought I was, haha!

Seriously, are you guys reading these?

P.S. Am I the only one who finds pickup lines adorable?

* * *

Once Upon A Time: Chapter Six

_Woo (n.) - to try to gain the love of (someone, typically a woman) especially, in view of marriage._

_**.**_

When Toph challenged Aang to woo her, she honestly didn't think that she was in the right state of mind. As soon as she got to her room, the first thought that ran through her head (and probably her first plausible thought of that night) was, "What did you just do?" With each passing day, she felt herself growing more and more anxious _(anxious, nervous; not anxious, excited as some use it)_ at the thought of all the wooing possibilities.

"Who knows," Katara said with a smile. "You might actually start falling for him. He's fallen for you."

Toph narrowed her eyes at the suggestion. Obviously, Katara was on Team Aang while she was stuck fighting for her freedom. She was still marrying him to get her parents off of her back, but she refused to fall and give her freedom up. All she had to do was remember that her freedom was on the line and she wouldn't fall. Not that she would fall even if she wasn't thinking of her freedom.

She felt light footsteps and bit a smile back.

"Toph," Aang said jovially as he approached her in the garden. "I've come to woo you."

Although, Toph had to admit, she liked all the attention. Not out loud, though.

Beside her, Suki giggled behind her hand. It had become a bit of a routine in the palace for Aang to come woo Toph at some point during the day. Everyone found it sweet and a nice break from their regularly mundane lives, so they each offered their own two cents to aid Aang in his hopes to win over the Earthbender. Even the servants would take a break from work and see how the young Avatar would approach Miss Toph that day if they were in the area.

Surprisingly, he was pretty good in the romance department.

No, he was actually horrible. Extremely and embarrassingly horrible. But, it was the fact that he was _so_ horrible and kept going that made it work for him. It was sweet and endearing that he worked so hard. Toph, in particular, hated the fact that she was the one who ingrained that persistence into him with her training.

She sat up on the grass and crossed her arms with a nod. "Go ahead."

He grinned. "Do your feet hurt? 'Cuz you've been running through my mind all day."

See? Horrible. But, absolutely adorable.

The servants around the area smiled and shook their heads at the poor attempt before they went back to work. Some hoped that she would just take him already so that he would stop with all the pickup lines.

Suki clapped happily before she nudged Toph's shoulder. "That was cute, Aang!" And if Toph didn't want the Airbender, she would take him. She wished a guy would work that hard for her.

Toph had to admit that it was cute, in a disgustingly corny way. (Once again, not out loud.) "Did you get that from Sokka?"

Aang's jaw dropped. "_No_." What an insult. His lines were _way_ better than Sokka's corny ones. "I thought of it myself."

She stood and grinned at the affronted sound in his voice and he found himself smiling back. "I thought I told you that pickup lines won't work on me." And at that, she punched him and walked off.

Suki watched his eyes follow Toph's receding form until she disappeared. She crossed her arms with a smile. He had it bad. "How do you think you did today?"

Aang absently rubbed the spot on his arm Toph punched. Of course, he knew that pickup lines wouldn't work on Toph. He wasn't stupid; she required substance. But, she smiled and that was his goal. He knew that she thought that they were corny, but she also thought that they were funny.

The first few attempts were horrible. She would blatantly give him a cold response or walk away in an attempt to make him stop and give up. But, as he kept going, she kept warming up. Meaning, he could get serious soon.

A dreamy smile slowly slid onto his face. "I'm wearing her down."

**_._**

Zuko watched as the couples danced around the ballroom. He had arranged for his friends to recieve dance lessons for the party that was coming up. There was no way he was letting his friends, revered war heroes, embarrass him and themselves at his engagement party because they were uncultured.

"Speak for those peasants," Toph said when Zuko told them of their lessons. "I'm an heiress."

Nevertheless, they all received their lessons. Except for Katara, of course.

He watched as Aang danced with Toph and his eyebrow rose. Toph didn't need to recieve dance lessons. As she said, she was an heiress. He wasn't sure, but he honestly thought that she wanted to dance with Aang.

Toph winced when Aang stepped on her foot again. Honestly, for an Airbender he sure was clumsy on the dancefloor. "It's fine," she said before he could apologize. Again. She didn't know why she agreed to dance with him. She didn't need the lessons. Maybe she just wanted to hear more pickup lines. They were pretty funny. Plus, his voice was a lot nicer ever since it drop- they were funny. Yeah, they were funny.

Aang chuckled nervously with a nod. Stepping on a girls' foot every two minutes wasn't the best way to win them over. He knew that and he didn't even know that much about women. He was normally a pretty good dancer, but such close contact with her made him nervous. "What are you doing later?"

Toph spun away from him before spinning back into his arms. Her back pressed against his chest and she could feel his heart hammering. Her brow raised before she turned. "Are you trying to ask me out again?"

Aang shrugged as he placed his hands at her hips. Those definitely weren't there when he left. He cleared his throat. "Am I doing better than last time?"

Toph thought for a moment as they swayed. He was, but she wouldn't tell him that. _Freedom. Independence_. "Tell me another pickup line." What could she say? They were hilariously corny.

He dipped her. "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." He grinned when she laughed.

Watching from his spot across the room, Zuko glared at Aang. Should he be worried? He knew that he gave Aang advice on asking Toph out, but he didn't think that it would work. Now, he was trying to woo her? Toph was his, kind of, baby sister for Agni's sake!

He heard Toph's laugh and he gave Katara a frantic look. "Should we be watching them?"

Katara gave him a stern look. There was no way Zuko was going to mess this up for Aang. She didn't know how Aang planned on winning Toph over, but she knew that it would already be hard enough without her overprotective fiancé interfering. "You leave those two alone, do you hear me?"

Zuko nodded. He heard her. That didn't mean he was listening. He looked back to the young...adults. He wouldn't call them a couple. His vision zeroed in on Aang's bald head. They would chat soon.

**_._**

Aang gulped as he and Toph sneaked into Zuko's office. Well, he was sneaking and she walked normally. Azula told Toph about the stash of Fire Whiskey Zuko kept hidden in his office and the Earthbenders' flame for drunkenness was rekindled.

He jumped when she opened a cupboard. "We shouldn't be here so late. I heard Zuko's got it out for me."

Toph bit her lip as she reached for the back of the cupboard. "You're scared of Sparky? I mean, I named him Sparky. It's a derivative of the word _sparkles. _As in, glitter."

Somewhere in the palace, Zuko violently sneezed three times.

Aang looked back and forth in the room. He was the Fire Lord. He could have spies set up anywhere in the palace if he wanted. And everyone knew that the worst things happened after dark. "Toph, he'll have me assassinated and have my carcass mounted above his fire place."

Toph grinned as she dug into another cupboard. Good thing she was marrying such a funny guy; Aang could be so dramatic. "Why is he after you?"

Aang shut the door she left open. "Rumor has it that since he couldn't terrorize the boys Azula was interested in, he's fulfilling his 'overprotective big brother' dreams with you."

Toph snorted. Finally, someone was on her side. Luckily, she felt the bottle and didn't have to respond to that. He knew how she felt. He had to woo her, point blank. She grabbed the bottle and drew it out with a grin. "Find the cups, Twinkles."

He looked in a drawer and took a glass. "You know I don't drink," he said before he sat beside her and took the bottle from her hand.

She frowned in sympathy as she listened to the Fire Whiskey fill the cup. "Being a monk must suck."

With a roll of his eyes, Aang handed her the glass. "I'm just more morally conscious than most people. Drink up."

Toph brought the glass up to her nose and shirked back at the strong scent. "This is going to be fun," she said before she downed the drink in one gulp. She shuddered. "Whoo, this is strong!"

Aang watched as she shuddered and he frowned. "How is it?"

She gave him a grin that made his heart skip a beat and she waved the cup in front of him. "More!"

Now, Aang didn't condone drunkenness. In fact, the monks denounced it for its false sense of security and tainting of the body. But, he couldn't resist her request; not with her looking like that. A few days after they arrived, she finally unbraided her hair. She didn't even bother to put it in her usual bun or braid it back up. _("No one here can_ _braid like my mom," she said.)_ She actually let it go and cascade down her back in thick, inky waves without a care. And, Spirits, that smile.

He sighed and poured into the cup. "Don't drink too much, Toph. I heard this stuff does things to your head or something."

"Yeah, yeah." And she downed the drink once again. Azula warned her to drink slowly, but she was too excited. This time, she actually felt different. She felt...lighter? Free. She hiccuped and giggled. For some reason, her hiccup sounded so funny. "More!"

Aang watched her warily. If she was already getting giggly, then the Fire Nation really did have the good stuff. "I think that's enough. You might bury the palace underground if you have anymore." He wasn't kidding.

Oh, please. Who did Twinkleytoes think he was? Her father? She grabbed the bottle from him and filled the cup to the brim before he could stop her. "Lighten up, Tinkey Toes."

Aang watched as she drank before he took the bottle. Tinkey? "That's it. I guess we know your drink and your limit now," he said before he stood to put the bottle back in it's place.

"Pfft! Whatever-" A loud belch interrupted her and she burst out laughing at the sound. Then, her laughs intensified at the sound of her own laughter. Alcohol was awesome. No wonder people loved it so much.

With a shake of his head, Aang walked back over to her and reclined onto the floor. He clasped his hands behind his head with a small smile as she laughed. At least she wasn't a violent drunk.

After her giggles finally subsided, Toph sighed with a grin and laid on the floor beside him. "Toenails," Aang coughed and she hiccuped. "What's it like being an Airbender?"

Despite the poor nickname, Aang decided to humor her with an answer. He thought for a moment. "It's okay, I guess. I've got no attachments to anything of this world or it's material possessions, so living in this world is pretty easy."

Toph frowned at his words. Being an Airbender sounded amazing: no attachments to anything. It sounded so free. Like the wind. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted (after doing his Avatar business, but that was a given). "Why would you want to marry me? It sounds so free_. -hic- _Getting married would just weigh you down."

Aang raised a brow and he glanced over at her. Apparently, she was an emotional drunk, too. "I agreed to marry you to help you. You're my friend, remember?"

Toph scoffed. How stupid. "You don't know how _-hic-_ how lucky you are. You can do whatever you want whenever you want, but you're giving it all up for _-hic- marriage_."

He could feel her temper rising. Okay, maybe she _was_ an angry drunk. He honestly didn't expect anything less from her. "Toph, I'm giving it up for you. And it's not really giving up since it's my choice. I want to do this."

She sat up angrily with a hiccup. Angry. She was so angry! Why would anyone do that to themselves? "You're an idiot for that. You've got all the freedom in the world, Tiny!"

The nickname she gave him reminded him how drunk she was. He sighed. "I already told you, it's not giving up if I want to do this. And I want to. Trust me."

Her eyes narrowed. Trust him? Somewhere in the back of her head, she was reminded that she was drunk and that her anger was irrational, but she didn't care. It wasn't often that she got to talk about her feelings like this and unfortunately, Aang was on the receiving end. "Why should I trust you with this? This is marriage," she said.

Slowly, Aang sat up. Obviously, this conversation wasn't a good one to have while she was inebriated. "I'm your friend," he said slowly in an attempt to placate her. "I already told you this."

She slammed her fists on the floor. "No, this is _-hic- _this is different. This is marriage, not friendship. Just because I trust you as my friend doesn't mean that I can trust you with my heart!"

Aang's jaw dropped and she immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. She shouldn't have said that.

He felt his throat clenching as he struggled to speak. He felt his heart drop down to his stomach in some type of emotion. Sad wasn't even the word for this feeling; nor was 'crushed'. Why would she say that? He would never do anything to hurt her. "Toph, what do you think I would do to you," he asked quietly.

"I've got to go." She stood on wobbly feet as she struggled to find the door. She needed to get out of there.

Aang watched with a heavy heart as she tried to escape. "Toph, please." He grabbed her hand before she could stumble some more and she wrenched it out frantically before he watched her leave.

_**.**_

Toph stumbled as far from Zuko's office as she possibly could. She didn't know where she was in the great palace and she didn't care. She just needed to get out of that room and away from that conversation. If that didn't sober her up real quick she didn't know what else could.

She hiccuped as she pressed her back on a wall and slid down. She felt her eyes prickling. Oma, she was not about to cry. Not for this.

What was she going to do? She just ruined everything with Aang. It was already bad enough that he had feelings for her. Now, she found out that she was emotionally handicapped. She couldn't trust him with her heart? How weak. And the worst part of it was that she had to get drunk to find out why she was so against marriage. She had trust issues. It made her feel like a prissy, weak willed, damsel in distress and she hated it.

She hiccuped again and felt something on her cheeks. She touched her face. Oma, she was crying.

She had heard that there were different types of drunks: happy drunks, angry drunks, violent drunks, and sad drunks. Leave it to her to end up as the sad drunk. Just the thought of it made her cry even harder.

"Toph?"

She gasped and sat up at her name. And now she was letting people sneak up on her. She felt her face scrunching up and she suddenly didn't care who it was anymore. She just wanted to cry her heart out and that she did.

The person crouched down in front of her. "Toph, it's Katara."

At this revelation, Toph cried even harder. She could cry in front of Katara.

Katara's eyes widened at the sounds of her friends' sobs. It sounded so heartbreakingly sad and her heart ached at the sound. Giving into her maternal instincts, she wrapped Toph up in an embrace. Her eyes widened when her cries intensified. "Toph," she spoke as gently as she could. "What happened?"

Toph shook her head before she started blubbering. "My _-hic-_ my life sucks so hard!"

Katara's eyes widened when she finally got a whiff of the tiny Earthbender. "Are you drunk?" She was trying so hard not to go into MOM MODE.

Toph nodded with a hiccup. "And I'm drunk," she whimpered before she started crying again.

Katara's frown deepened before she stood and helped her friend to do the same. Luckily, they weren't far from her room. As they walked, Katara offered soft words of encouragement. What could have affected Toph so strongly? She had never seen her cry like this.

Once they reached her room, Katara led Toph to the bed and sat her down in the middle. She sat and opened her legs before she beckoned for Toph to sit in the makeshift cage. When Toph laid her head on her shoulder and started crying again, she frowned and hugged her. "Toph, what happened?"

The embrace reminded Toph of her mother. She felt herself relaxing at the feel of Katara's fingers raking through her hair. She would make an amazing mother. "I just -_hic-_ I just wanted to get drunk for the first time. _-hic-_ Now, Aang likes me _-hic-_ and-and I've got heart issues, trust issues, emotion issues, marriage issues, _-hic-_ and I'm a sad drunk who can't stop crying!"

Katara didn't mean to smile. Toph just sounded so childish. She shook her head. "I don't think I understand."

Toph sniffled as her cries calmed down just a bit. "I'm messed up, Katara. I had to get drunk to find out that I hate marriage so much because I've got trust issues. _-hic-_ And I told Aang I don't trust him and now he hates me." She rearranged herself and buried her face into Katara's chest.

Katara's eyes widened. No wonder the small Earthbender was so troubled. She was never the type to be into her emotions, so this must have hit her hard. She held her closer. "Why do you feel so strongly about marriage?"

Toph shrugged. "I love my mother, _-hic-_ but I won't end up all weak, and submissive like her."

The older woman shook her head. "I've met your mother and she's no submissive woman. She and her husband discuss everything, including your marriage arrangements." When Toph stayed quiet, she rested her cheek on her head. "Any relationship is a two-way street. Each side gives one hundred percent of themselves to make it work, do you understand?"

Toph slowly nodded.

"It's not that your mother is submissive. She's doing what's right for their relationship. And from what I've heard, your dad's pretty 'submissive' when it comes to her, too," Katara continued. "Love is sacrificing parts of yourself to make each other whole, Toph. Not one dominating over another."

Toph sighed at her friend's words. She was right. "Is that how it is with you and Sparky?"

Katara wouldn't tell her that she actually ruled the relationship. This was supposed to be a lesson.

"Yes." Then, she thought of Aang. She wondered how he must have felt about the whole situation. She frowned. "Toph. Aang," she felt her stiffen at his name and she held her closer. "He's putting one hundred percent of himself into this whether you like it or not. If you don't like him, don't lead him on like this. It wouldn't be right. But, if you're willing to try then you need to put in the same amount and give it a chance."

Katara was right. What Toph was doing was unfair and selfish. All she was doing for the past few days was thinking about how she was affected. She never stopped to think about Aang and his feelings. After all this time, she was still the same spoiled brat.

It wouldn't be _so_ bad, would it?

The corners of her lips lifted a bit. He really was sweet to her.

Toph shut her eyes and buried her face into Katara's neck. "_-hic-_ I'm scared." Apparently, alcohol made her honest, too.

Katara nodded with a smile. "I know. But, Aang won't hurt you."

Toph didn't have to be drunk to realize that. "I know."

Katara continued running her fingers through Toph's thick hair in an attempt to calm her breathing. Toph was finally growing up.

Toph hiccuped. "I'm never getting drunk again." The crying restarted.

Then again, if she grew up too fast Katara wouldn't have anyone to baby and take care of until she had her own children. Katara smiled and hugged her friend. "Of course, not."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Quick question. Would the Sokka/Azula pairing be called Azuka? Or would it be Sokzula? Or Sokla? But, I doubt Azula would let his name come first, so would it be Azulaka? (Only because her name holds the most importance.)

This has been bothering me for some time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_So, the majority says that the Azula/Sokka pairing is called "Sokkla". Honestly, I think "Azuka" or even "Azulaka" fits them better. Why would she let his name come first? She's the one in charge, haha!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, adds, and for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Seven

_A kiss on the lips represents love._

_**.**_

The tension at breakfast the next morning was thick and palpable. Everyone could feel it and refused to speak, lest they drew out unnecessary and hostile emotions.

Well, everyone except for Azula.

Her amber eyes flickered over to the tension bringing culprits: Toph, who cradled her head in her hands, Aang, who had the most pitiful expression known to man painted onto his handsome face, and Katara, who sat in between them and sported that annoying "mama bear" look.

Azula scowled. The tension was so thick that she couldn't even eat. She wanted to know what was going on, dammit, and as the crown Princess of the Fire Nation, she deserved to know what was happening in her own house. "So, what's wrong with you three, hm? And by 'you three' I'm obviously referring to Toph, Katara, and Sappy over there."

Sokka coughed into his drink and Suki hid a grin. Zuko, however, was just as curious as his sister.

When Toph groaned, Aang looked off to the side, and Katara glared at her, Azula's eyes narrowed. What was wrong with them? As a delicate princess (or so _she_ said), she obviously wouldn't be able to eat in a tension filled environment. Unless, of course, she was the one who caused the tension. She looked at Aang's face and she grew even more frustrated. Didn't they understand how hungry she was?!

She angrily turned to her brother sitting at the head of the table. "Zuko, you're the Fire Lord. Either you order them to speak and cease with this unnecessary tension or you send them out so that I may eat my breakfast in peace!"

"Will you shut up," Toph suddenly snapped and lifted her head up. "I've got the worst headache and your incessant instigating isn't making it any better!" Which was true. Apparently, Aang wasn't lying when he said that alcohol did something to people's heads. She had one of those stupid hangovers that she'd heard so much about.

Everyone turned to Azula and waited for her to retaliate as she was wont to do. Instead, she sighed and brought a piece of bacon to her mouth. "Well," she said once she swallowed the piece of meat. "At least _one_ of you is back to normal. Now, I can eat."

Toph dropped her head into her hands with an audible _smack_. Even though she was blind and wouldn't have been able to see the looks everyone gave her, Katara, and Aang, she couldn't bear to lift her head up. She was so ashamed of what happened the other night. If she felt so horrible, she could only imagine how Aang felt. Then, she frowned.

Sokka had had enough. He was hungry and the rolls were on Aang's side of the table. He wasn't going to sacrifice a good meal because of some silly tension. He cleared his throat in the silence. "Aang, would you mind passing me the rolls?"

The Airbender nodded as he passed the basket. "Of course not, Sokka. You can definitely trust me to do that simple task."

Toph and Katara froze. He did not.

Sokka, on the other hand, was too grateful for the rolls to even notice. Everyone else, however, did.

And she was just feeling guilty. Toph's eyes narrowed. Two could play at that game. "Well, of course he can trust you with that. Rolls aren't weak and they would be just fine without being passed."

Suki silently sipped her tea as Azula watched on with extreme vigilance. Beside her, Sokka's jaw dropped. "I'll have you know that rolls are very important and deserve to be treated and passed delicately!"

Zuko glared and pointed his fork at Aang. What did that bald headed Airbender do? Not only was his beloved fiancé in MOM MODE, but Toph was also visibly upset. "What's going on here?"

Aang crossed his arms. "Oh, nothing. It's just that rolls are very important to me and I can be entrusted with them. Anyone would be happy to have me pass rolls to them, to trust me with the rolls, to take care of the rolls, and to protect the rolls for them. Sokka's pretty satisfied." He was being immature, but he didn't care.

Toph finally raised her head up from her hands with a glare at his direction. "Oh really," she shouted. "Maybe you should keep passing the rolls to Sokka! Or better yet, find someone else who _trusts_ you with the rolls, and wants you to _take care _of the rolls, and to _protect_ the rolls for them!" Then, she remembered that they had an audience and quickly added, "And wants you to pass the rolls to them!"

Sokka took a bite out of his roll. "We're not talking about rolls anymore, are we?"

Suki smacked her forehead.

Aang stood, towering over Katara. "Of course we are. We won't stop talking about the rolls until we agree that I'm _capable_ of taking care of them and keeping them from getting hurt! One would think that I would be careful, especially since I've been surrounded by them since I was younger!"

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. That time he didn't even bother to cover it up with the word 'roll'. He flat out said it. Deep down, she was impressed and flattered, but she ignored it. With a growl, Toph stood and the floor trembled. "Shut up! I was drunk, _Aang_!"

Everyone at the table winced at Toph's use of his name. This was serious.

Zuko stood and pointed a finger at Aang. "You got her drunk?!"

Azula pulled him back down to his seat with a grin. "Sit down, Zuzu. You're ruining the show."

The arguing pair paid them no mind. All that mattered was proving the other wrong and getting their point across. Aang continued undeterred. "Drunk lips speak sober thoughts, _Toph_!"

Katara took that as her cue to get from in between them. Once she was on the other side of the table, she felt safe enough to mediate. "Now, Toph and Aang, you both stop acting like children-"

"OH, WHO ARE YOU," they both interrupted her. "MY MOTHER?!"

Azula snorted and Suki choked on a roll. Katara crossed her arms with a blush and turned her nose up. "Well, I can see that you don't want my help."

Toph was done. She was sick of the subject and she definitely wasn't going to discuss it under the guise of bread. "I'm leaving!"

"What a surprise," Aang yelled back. "Toph Beifong is running away again instead of facing the problem!"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" She stomped her foot and he suddenly found himself buried underground up to his shoulders. With that, she took her leave.

Aang watched her leave and the glare on his face faded with each trembling footstep. He could have handled that better. He was the Avatar, for Spirit's sake. He was trained to mediate between warring nations. How was it that she, one woman, could mess with him and rile him up more easily than anything else?

He hung his head when his stomach growled. "Can someone get me a roll?"

Zuko crossed his arms. "I'm not sure. Are you going to run someone else out of here?"

Before Aang could answer, Suki stood and put a piece of a roll into the Avatar's mouth with a frown. Sokka gave him a pitying look. "That definitely wasn't about rolls."

_... "No, this is different. This is marriage, not friendship. Just because I trust you as my friend doesn't mean that I can trust you with my heart!" ..._

Aang frowned. "No. It wasn't." It was about her heart.

Azula smiled as she inspected her nails. "Ah, well, look at the bright side. You're already arguing like a married couple."

_**.**_

Toph clenched her teeth as she bent the ground of the Royal Arena to her will. She went there to let out some steam, but the more she bent, the angrier she grew. Stupid, bald, Airbending, Avatar Aang! How dare he make her feel guilty about her feelings! She knew that he felt just as guilty, but still. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to be emotionally messed up. But, she would have to talk to him sooner or later. What would she even say to him? The ground beneath her grew even more tremulous at the thought.

She knew that he sat in the arena with Katara. That only made her go harder; she wanted to scare him and remind him just who he was dealing with.

She sent a mound of earth hurling across to the other side of the arena. She heard a servant's shriek. She stomped her foot and heard more shrieks. "You see me here, don't you?! Stop screaming!" And she raised up another mound of earth before she slammed it back down.

Katara watched in amusement as the servants fled the area. Toph really was the greatest Earthbender in the world. No wonder Aang fell so hard for her. She glanced at Aang sitting beside her and she frowned. "Aang?"

His eyes never left Toph. "She wasn't lying when she said that she needed to let out some steam." Aang wasn't mad anymore, but he was disappointed in himself. He shouldn't have goaded her like that at breakfast. "I feel bad about earlier."

Katara gave him a sad smile and nodded. "I know." It was obvious.

Then, he sighed. "Did she tell you about what happened?"

Again, she nodded. "Yes."

"Did you tell Zuko?"

"No." Katara knew that her fiancé was already after Aang for trying to court Toph. Telling him what happened between them would only make things worse for Aang. When Toph let another growl out and bent the earth, Aang smiled and she felt the corners of her mouth lifting. "It's not my business to tell."

Finally, he looked to her with a sigh. "What am I going to do? I bet she hates me!"

Katara laughed his words off with a wave of her hand. "Oh please, Aang. No matter how angry you might make Toph, she could never hate you. You're her best friend."

The arena jumped and they heard a servant screaming, _"My leg!"_ followed by a, _"Shut up, you weakling!"_

Aang gulped and Katara paled. Never mind that. She chuckled nervously. "You're the man, remember?"

Then, the trembling ceased and they heard a painful gasp. They both turned, only to find Toph cradling her ankle and fighting off a servant. She punched him in the jaw before she fell to the ground. "I can take care of myself. Katara!"

Katara stood with a roll of her eyes. "She must have exceeded her limit." If Toph heard her say that, she would have buried her underground for even suggesting that she had a limit. "I better go before she kills all of the servants."

When Toph kicked another servant in the face with her free foot, Aang stood. "No, I'll go."

Katara raised a brow. "Do you have a death wish?"

He shook his head with a brief smile. "I need to talk to her. What better time than when she won't be able to hurt me?" He didn't want to mention the fact that she probably and most likely could if she wanted to. And he was pretty sure that she wanted to.

Katara inwardly debated refusing his request. Then, she sighed. They did need to talk. "You can heal yourself, too, right?"

"Come on, Katara," he said with a smile. "I'm the man." And he flew down to Toph.

Toph struggled to stand before she fell back down with a hiss. She couldn't believe she just messed her ankle up for that boy. At least the servants weren't badgering her anymore. She cradled her ankle and pounded the ground with her fist and the arena trembled. "Katara!"

Then, she felt light footsteps.

Oh._ No._ Toph knew that they needed to talk, but she didn't want to face it at that moment. She scowled at his direction and she felt his heartbeat quicken. Good. He should be scared. "Where the hell is she?"

With a sigh, Aang crouched down in front of her. Why did he think that this was going to be easy? He had known Toph since they were 12. He knew her temper. She wouldn't just forgive him for something that happened just that morning in exchange for healing her ankle - she was no damsel in distress. "T., just let me help you."

"T"? After all that, he had the nerve and the gall to call her _"T"_? "That's not my name."

He rolled his eyes. "Toph, just let me help you."

She unknowingly mimicked his action. "Katara, I know you heard me!"

Aang looked up to the seats and smiled when he saw that their friend had fled the scene. She probably went into hiding. He couldn't blame her; Toph would murder her for leaving him alone with her. "Sorry, but she left. Looks like you're stuck with me."

Toph crossed her arms. She really didn't want to do this right now. But, she had to. Especially since her one escape had run away. She narrowed her eyes. She would deal with her later. "Fine." She held out her hand for him to take and they made their way to her room.

_**.**_

The walk to her room was awkward to say the least. Anytime Aang would try to speak, Toph would shut him down or blatantly ignore him. When they finally reached her room and she sat on her bed, she had to admit that she felt a bit guilty when he took her foot and placed it onto his lap with great care. That was when she realized just how alone they were. It was just the two of them, which meant that they would be forced to talk.

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms. She could do this. She was Toph Beifong - the greatest Earthbender in the world. "I'm sorry about last night."

Aang jumped a bit. He didn't think that she would speak; he thought that he would have to force her to speak on the obvious elephant in the room. He didn't look at her, but he shrugged as he bent water from the basin beside them. "Don't apologize for how you feel."

She held a breath when she felt a cooling sensation around her ankle and the tendons stretching and relaxing. "Aang, you know that's not how I meant it."

He shook his head with a frown as he bent the water around her ankle. "Toph, you said that you couldn't trust me. What else is that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head. "That's not how I meant it."

"Then, how did you mean it?" Toph exaggeratedly rolled her eyes and he grinned. He knew that action meant that this was something personal. She wasn't good with emotional talks. She stayed quiet. "Toph, talk to me. If we're going to get married we have to talk to each other."

She wanted to wipe that smile off of his face and she knew that he was smiling. She could hear it in his voice. She could practically _feel_ it radiating from him. "You know that I don't like talking about this stuff."

He went back to tending to her ankle. "Then, this won't get resolved."

And he was right. If she didn't explain why she said what she said, then their relationship would be stuck on thin ice. She suddenly wished that her bangs were covering her face. Katara had pinned them back that morning because she thought that it was "pretty". Now, she had another reason to brutally murder her friend. It was a pity since she liked her so much.

She sighed. "When I said what I said," she began slowly. "I was still hung up on what you said about being an Airbender."

Aang nodded and he let her take her time. Speaking on personal things wasn't exactly Toph's forte. It was more of his, which was probably one of the reasons why they butted heads so easily. "Okay."

She didn't want to keep going, but he was being so patient with her so she indulged him. "You said that you had no attachments to anything of this world and that just made me so angry. Why would anyone give that kind of freedom up?" Now she wished that she had a bottle of Fire Whiskey at her disposal. "That's exactly what I want. I don't want any attachments to this world and I was born an heiress."

Aang frowned. It didn't make sense to him. "I don't think I understand."

She groaned. She had to explain everything to these people. "I don't want to get married because of what I've seen happen to all of the women around me. The noble women, they're weak and pathetic and have no type of freedom. That won't be me."

Aang's hands left her ankle at her words. "You think I'm going to take your freedom away?"

Toph heard the frown in his voice. She just kept putting her foot in her mouth. Well, what's said was said and she couldn't take it back. She sighed with a nod.

The Airbender shook his head. Why would she think that? The last thing he would ever want to take from Toph was her freedom. Her independent nature was what made her who she was. "Toph, I would never do that to you. You should know that."

"I know, I know." She did know. That didn't stop her from being scared. Ugh, she really did sound pathetic. When he stayed quiet, she knew that he was waiting for her to elaborate. That stupid Airbender and his emotionally stable ways. "Oma, I'm scared, okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Aang smiled a bit at her outburst. Maybe it was what he wanted to hear. He wouldn't tell her that, though. Even with a messed up ankle, she could still do some damage. "Are you still scared?"

She wanted to beat him up so bad for making her talk like this. Then, she sighed. "No. You know I'm not." Her stomach flipped when he placed his forehead on hers.

"Toph," he said tentatively. "I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you, okay? You have to trust me in this."

"Aang, you know that I do." And his lips were on hers.

Oma. Monks were _not_ supposed to know how to kiss like that. They were supposed to be all pure, and separated from the world, and all that goody-goody junk. Well, that kiss couldn't be any farther from that definition. When his tongue slipped in, she actually whimpered a bit. She _whimpered_. _Toph Beifong_ whimpered because of some kiss her best friend turned suitor gave her. But, she wasn't embarrassed. She wasn't about to feel bad about something that felt so good.

When he pulled away, she almost grabbed the front of his robes to get another one of his kisses. She could definitely get used to those. Instead, she shut her eyes when he kissed her forehead. She could get used to those, too.

Aang couldn't believe that he just kissed her. What was even more unbelievable was that she _let_ him kiss her and that she kissed him back. He didn't know where that random burst of confidence came from, but neither of them were complaining. "Toph, I trust you with everything. Do you trust me?"

She nodded before she felt his lips on hers again. She wanted to say that she gave him the answer that he wanted because she just wanted another kiss, but that wasn't true. She really did trust him. With everything. He was her best friend, one of the most genuine people that she knew, and _Oma_, he was a good kisser.

When he pulled away, she felt even dizzier than the last time. She was actually tempted to _ask_ him for another kiss. She couldn't let him know that his lips turned her into jello. So, she punched him in the chest and crossed her arms when he groaned. "Just because I let you kiss me doesn't mean that I'm yours."

Aang rubbed the spot on his chest with a small smile. "Of course not." A kiss didn't change anything. He knew that he would still have to work hard for her. He didn't mind. He gently wiped a corner of her mouth with the padding of his thumb. "Sorry about earlier."

She completely forgot about that. His kisses would be a problem. She nodded and leaned back onto her arms. "I forgive you." And he went back to caring for her ankle.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Do you see the fairytale-ness of it all, yet?


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:_** Wow, thanks so much for all of the reviews, guys! Thanks for all the encouragement, for pointing out my mistakes, and for just reading even if you don't review. I'm writing this just to let loose, express myself, and just for fun, so it means a lot that you guys actually take an interest in this.

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Eight

_A kiss on the left hand represents loyalty. _

_A kiss on the right hand represents respect._

_**.**_

Zuko walked in the maze of the Royal Garden, following closely behind Aang and Toph. He was supervising. He knew that Toph could handle herself, but he wanted to be the one to catch Aang in whatever male act that he knew he would try.

Beside him, Katara gushed at the pair. "Aren't they cute?"

His eye narrowed at his fiancé's poor wording choice. For some reason, Toph wasn't being as tough on Aang and his advances as she was in the beginning. Sure, she still required it as she would never just surrender herself up to any man. But, now it was almost as if Toph... _welcomed_ the monk's advances. So, "cute" was not the word. Maybe "brainwashed" was.

Toph could _feel_ the suspicion even as she walked a few feet ahead of the Fire Lord. Zuko just wouldn't quit. Azula sure was lucky that she was already threatening enough without her annoying older brother butting into her relationships. Not that she and Aang were in a relationship. Because they weren't. She pushed that thought aside and regarded Aang walking beside her. "You weren't lying when you said that he was after you."

Aang smiled before he turned to wave at Zuko. The Fire Lord didn't even blink. Aang's smile widened into a grin as he turned back around. "I would never lie to you."

She smiled a bit at that. Ever since their kiss, Aang had made it imperative that she knew that she could trust him. It was a bit annoying, but the assurances were nice to hear. Especially when it came from his deep, strong, and compassionate Avatar voice. "I know," she said before she yawned.

"Tired?" He placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her in closer.

They didn't notice everyone else stop and stare. At least, Aang didn't.

Toph smirked to herself when she felt Katara holding Zuko back. Toph obviously didn't mind. It was just Aang. It wasn't like he was actually going to get her, so Zuko could calm down. She nodded as she leaned into him. "Yeah."

"Need me to walk you to your room?"

"Why? So you can attack me with kisses again?"

To her surprise, Aang actually snorted. "I didn't attack you with kisses. And from what I remember, you weren't exactly complaining, either. You were more like, _'Mmh, ohh'_."

Toph tried to fight the grin off. She really did, but she couldn't. It was obvious that she was rubbing off on the poor monk a little too quickly. But, he was also rubbing off on her. Now, she actually _cared_ to express her feelings a bit more and have _girl talks_ with Katara. So, for that and for mocking her, she pushed him away. "I don't need you to walk me to my room." She felt Zuko's relief.

Before Toph could get too far, Aang grabbed her hand and brought her back to him. He placed his arm back around her and smiled when she leaned into him. "I know you don't. But, I want to."

She felt Zuko's temper rise. "Why?"

He took her chin and tilted her head up to face him. "Because you're a queen and you should be treated like one. I know that you don't need me to do anything for you." He kissed her nose.

This time, she ignored Zuko and the butterflies in her stomach. She grinned. "No kiss?" She wasn't ashamed. She was actually disappointed. The monk was just an amazing kisser.

He chuckled nervously. "Zuko's behind us." By now, he made it a point to not even be on the same side of the palace as Zuko for the rest of the day. Not after that display. Aang was a humble man. He was able to admit defeat when it was due.

Toph wrapped her arms around his stomach and she felt him take a sharp breath in. "I'll protect you." A.K.A.: Give me your lips.

Aang definitely got the hint. He leaned in and his lips almost touched hers. Then, he heard Zuko's animalistic growl. Spirits, not when she looked like that. She was actually inviting him to kiss her. But, he did want to stay in Zuko's good graces. So, he kissed her forehead instead. "I know."

With a roll of her eyes, Toph relented and leaned her head on him. She never let him go and they kept walking.

Behind them, Zuko scoffed. How juvenile. Did the Avatar actually think that he could win Toph Beifong over with a few pecks and cute words? Not _his_ Toph Beifong. At least, not while he was around. And he would be around. He turned to Katara. "Can you believe him, Katara?"

He heard a sniffle. "Katara?"

Katara stomped her foot and she glared up at him. "Why can't you be more romantic?!" With that, she stalked off to join Toph and Aang.

Zuko's jaw dropped. He ignored the servant's snickering when Aang smiled and placed his other arm around Katara's shoulders. Now, the Avatar not only had his arms around Toph, but around Katara.

His fiancé.

He glared at the scene. Not in his house.

_**.**_

Aang should have known better. Zuko was moving him into a room right next to his so that he could "supervise" him more closely. Sure, it was funny at the time, but he didn't think that he would be moved to the other side of the palace for what he did at the garden. Toph didn't seem to mind, but Zuko sure did. He dropped a box on the floor. The Fire Lord didn't know that Toph was there with him, though.

Aang turned to face her. She didn't even help him. He didn't own a lot, but she could have offered to help. All she did was sit on his desk and offer sarcastic remarks. The least she could have done for getting him into trouble was help. He stepped up to her and crossed his arms. "Thanks for helping."

Toph grinned at his sarcasm. "No problem. Do I get a reward?"

It was safe to say that although Toph wouldn't give herself up to any man, she enjoyed kisses. (His kisses, specifically, but he didn't know that.) He didn't mind. Obviously. Aang bit on his lip as he glanced at his closed door. But, he did get moved for a reason. "I'm right next to Zuko now."

He grinned when she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him forward. "I thought I told you that I would protect you."

"Your feet are off of the ground. I'll be a pile of ashes before you even-" She grabbed his ears and pulled him in for a kiss.

As soon as his tongue slipped in, she melted and he took the upper hand in the kiss. She didn't mind, though. He could be the dominant one in any kiss he would give her. When he gripped her hips and deepened the kiss, she sighed and held him closer. Oma, he was such a good kisser. He could kiss her whenever he wanted to. She definitely wouldn't mind marrying him now. She wouldn't mind being with him for the rest of her life.

Then, she broke the kiss. What did she just think?

Aang cleared his throat as he tried to steady his breathing. "What's wrong?"

His kisses were a problem, that was what was wrong. She had a feeling that they would become one, too. They were dangerous. They had her thinking stupid things like "forever" and "always". Monks weren't supposed to kiss like that. Weren't they supposed to be holy or something? She probably shouldn't kiss him again, but he was just so good at it. "Nothing."

She kissed him again before he pulled away. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time someone asked that question?"

"We ended up in my room making out on top of my desk. Once again, you aren't complaining."

Toph crossed her arms. "I'm really starting to think that I'm rubbing off on you."

He grinned. "Is anyone complaining?"

"Zuko is." She smiled when he laughed. His voice was beautiful now. A nice and soothing baritone which was a stark difference from his annoying 12 year old voice.

He gently kissed her and she quietly moaned at all of the emotion he was able to put into it. She could tell that he genuinely cared and her stomach flipped. "Are you going to tell me," he asked once he pulled away.

Then, she remembered: _Freedom. Independence. Liberty._

But, she pushed those thoughts aside for the time being.

She nodded. She would have to tell him. He wouldn't stop bothering her with his stupid, emotionally connected self until she did. She held a sigh back when he started tracing patterns on her stomach. "Yes. Not today, though."

Aang smiled at that. He remembered their conversation. "Soon?"

"Soon." And he kissed her again.

**_._**

Toph walked through the palace as quickly as she could in search for Katara's room. She was in desperate need of that horrid girl talk. She couldn't believe that it was happening, but Aang was getting to her. All of his sweetness, and kindness, and amazing kisses were getting to her. And fast, too. She couldn't even stop smiling.

_"You know," he spoke to her. "The elder monks spoke about the different meanings of each kiss."_

_She still sat on top of his desk and he still stood in front of her, but her legs were now loosely wrapped around his hips.__ She wasn't about to let those lips walk away, so she was trapping him there._ He kept whining about how Zuko would obliterate him if he caught them in this position. If she said that she would protect him from Zuko, then she would. None of them complained about the new position.

_She raised a brow. That sounded interesting. "Really?" She sighed and her stomach flipped when he kissed her forehead._

_"Friendship."_

_He kissed her nose. "Good fortune."_

_He kissed the top of her left hand. "Loyalty." Then, her right hand. "Respect."_

_Finally, he kissed her cheek. "Happiness."_

_Toph felt her head spinning as he spoke. His voice was like chocolate. Smooth. Velvety. Sweet. "What about on the lips?"_

_He gripped her hips and her stomach flipped for the umpteenth time that day. "What do you think?" And he kissed her. _

Toph's smile widened. She probably looked like a crazy person roaming the halls, but she didn't care.

When she finally reached Katara's room, she opened the door. She didn't have time to knock, she had a dilemma. She immediately shut the door when she felt Katara sitting on the floor. "We need to talk. Now."

Katara sat up at her friend's words and arched a brow. "Okay, but I don't think you would want-"

Toph didn't let her finish. "Aang kissed me. Now, I can't get enough of his kisses. I mean, is it normal for monks to be able to kiss like that? Isn't that considered unholy?! And he's unbearably sweet. I say 'unbearably' because now, I've got those _stupid_ butterflies in my stomach that you keep talking about. My-my heart won't _shut up _in my ears. My hands. They won't. Stop. Sweating!"

"Toph-"

Her speech grew frantic and she couldn't think straight. "And his voice! How was I supposed to know that his voice would turn out to be so sexy?! I know that I said that I don't need anyone's protection because I'm so awesome, but I-I might let him protect me! Just because he cares so much! He called me a _queen_, Katara! I mean, I can't even stop smiling! See?!" She slapped her face in an attempt to chase the smile away, but the smile stayed.

"Judging from your rambling, I think that means that you like him."

Toph's smile finally dropped. "Azula?"

Katara crossed her arms with a smile. "That's what I was trying to tell you. Azula and Suki are here."

"Hey," Suki spoke up from her spot next to Azula on the bed.

There was no use in getting embarrassed. Toph rolled her eyes and sat on the floor. She wanted the girl talk and now, she was going to get it. "What am I going to do?"

Azula sat up on the bed. "What do you mean? You've got that boy wrapped around your finger. You can do whatever you want."

Suki nodded as she reclined on the bed and clasped her hands behind her head. "I agree with Azula. I wish you could see the way that he looks at you." She scowled at the ceiling. "I'm kind of jealous."

Katara crossed her arms. She definitely agreed. She wished that Zuko would take the time out to be a little more romantic. But, this was about Toph. "Toph, if you're growing feelings for Aang the obvious thing to do would be to give him a chance."

Toph scoffed. What an insult. Her? Toph Beifong falling in love? "I am not growing feelings for anyone."

Azula snorted.

Suki muttered a "Yeah, right."

Katara stayed quiet.

Whatever. Toph ignored their responses. "Fine. So, what if I'm _probably_ falling for him." Azula coughed. "I am giving him a chance. All we did for the past half hour was make out."

Suki smiled. That was the closest to a confession that anyone would get from Toph. "I think she means more than that. Believe it or not, Aang's not in this just for the kisses. "

Katara nodded. "You can't be in constant fear for your freedom and independence with him. He won't take that from you."

Toph laid down. She knew that. She just didn't expect herself to fall that quickly or even at all. Her whole life's motto was to have her freedom and to never let anyone take it from her. But, he wasn't trying to take anything from her. He just wanted to be with her. So, it was still hard. But, everything he did made it a bit easier.

A giddy smile slowly slid onto her face. "Did you know that each kiss has it's own meaning?"

Suki sat up in curiosity and Katara leaned in. "Really?"

Toph nodded and she shut her eyes as she remembered each strategically placed kiss. "The forehead represents friendship, the nose represents good fortune, the left and right hand represent loyalty and respect, and the cheek represents happiness."

Azula raised a brow. She had to admit that the girly part of her was interested. "What about the lips?"

Toph remembered the feeling of his hands on her hips. "What do you think," she echoed him.

Azula sighed. "We've lost her."

Suki fell back onto the bed with a groan. She had never seen Toph act so girly before. That fact alone said something. "I don't see what the problem is. Ugh, who knew that Aang would turn out to be so sexy?"

Azula shrugged. "He's the Avatar. Maybe he's specially groomed to be an expert in areas other than mediating and mastering the elements."

Katara smiled as she thought on her friend. "He has grown up nicely."

Suki snorted. "Is that a polite way of saying that he's gotten hot?"

"It is," Azula confirmed with a nod. "Plus, his voice has gotten less annoying ever since it dropped."

Katara leaned back onto her hands. "It is nicer, isn't it? Smoother."

"Velvety," Azula offered a bit thoughtfully.

"Sweeter." Suki smiled. "Like chocolate!"

A lecherous smile slid it's way onto Azula's face. "He can talk me to sleep any night."

There was a pause.

Then, Toph heard the ugliest and girliest squeals that she ever had the misfortune to hear.

* * *

_**A/N: **_I've got to admit. This is my favorite chapter so far.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_Did you know that "Twinkletoes" is actually a real word? I thought the creators of ATLA made it up to be cute!

_Twinkletoes (n) - a person who is nimble and quick on their feet._

So, Toph has basically been complimenting Aang since the day that they met. If that's not love at first sight, I don't know what is.

If you didn't know that it was a real word either, then I guess we're both learning something new from this story, haha!

Anyway, thanks for all of the love. It means a lot!

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Nine

_A kiss on the shoulder represents desire._

_**.**_

Sokka rummaged through the cabinets of the Royal kitchen before he smiled. Cayenne pepper. The princess kept taunting him and talking down on his cooking skills. For a pampered brat who had everything done for her since birth, including her meals, she sure had a lot of lip concerning that subject. Nevertheless, he would cook for her. To prove her wrong. Not because he wanted to impress her.

He pushed those thoughts aside before he turned around and set the bottle on the counter in front of Azula. "I've got to admit, this palace has the good stuff."

Azula scoffed haughtily from her stool across from him. "Of course we do. You're amongst royalty now, peasant."

A mumbling.

Sokka frowned and crossed his arms. "I know right? I get no respect from her."

She shrugged. "I don't need to respect you. I'm the princess of the Fire Nation."

A chastising mumbling was heard and Sokka nodded with a pout.

Then, Azula sighed exaggeratedly and rolled her eyes. The things she did for that boy. "I'm sorry, Sokka."

He smiled. "I forgive you."

A happy mumbling was heard.

Azula sucked her teeth. That was enough. "You know, you can't hide in there all day. Won't you run out of air?"

A mumbling was heard before Aang's head popped out of a cupboard. Sokka doubted that he would have been able to fit in there, but he did it. Aang was surprisingly flexible for someone of his size. "I'm an Airbender, so I'm good with the air. But, I can't leave. Not yet."

Somehow, Zuko had found out about Toph and Aang's little kisses and the Fire Lord had been after the Avatar all morning.

"It's just like old times," Suki said when she heard of the search.

The princess had the sneaking suspicion that Katara was the snitch. The Water Tribe warrior seemed a bit unsettled after Toph's story time. She probably berated her fiancé for being unromantic and had a slip of the tongue. But, Azula stayed quiet.

Sokka chuckled. The Fire Lord was fulfilling his big brother role with extreme precision. "Who do you think squealed?"

Aang shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, we were alone the whole time."

Azula opened her mouth to speak then, she heard footsteps. "Take a deep breath."

Aang started. "What-"

Azula shoved his head back into the cupboard and shut it with her foot. "Hello, dear brother."

Zuko stepped into the kitchen with a scowl. "Is he in here?"

"Is who in here," Sokka asked as innocently as he could.

Zuko wasn't in the mood for games. He started opening and closing the cabinets and cupboards. "You know, who I'm talking about. That baldheaded Airbending boy!"

A squeak was heard.

Azula coughed delicately. "News of your search has been flying through the palace all morning. May I ask why you're looking for him?"

Zuko slammed the refrigerator door shut. "He kissed her."

They didn't need to ask who 'her' was.

Another squeak was heard.

Sokka yawned loudly. When Zuko gave him a look, he smiled sheepishly. "Tired." Or just a loud Airbender. "But, if anyone kissed anyone, it would've been Toph."

Azula nodded. She moved to stand in front of the cupboard where Aang hid when Zuko stepped forward. "I agree. You know how assertive she is."

Zuko shook his head and gripped the counter. "No, it was him. That's what Katara told me."

A strangled groan.

Sokka and Azula sneezed and coughed simultaneously.

Then, Azula smirked. She knew it. "What did she tell you?"

Zuko shook his head. "Something about how if Aang could be romantic with Toph, why couldn't I top that since we're already engaged. Or something."

Sokka raised a brow. "So, you're after him because he's more romantic than you?"

Zuko blushed before he turned to glare at him. "No! I'm after him because he kissed Toph!"

Azula looked at him and Sokka grinned.

Zuko gritted his teeth. He was the Fire Lord. He didn't need to take this. "What are you two doing in here, anyway," he demanded.

Azula cocked her head towards Sokka. "The peasant is cooking for me."

Zuko smiled and crossed his arms. "You're cooking for Azula?"

Sokka reddened. Oh, no. His face burned when he looked at Azula and he immediately looked down. "Only because she said that I couldn't!"

It was dead quiet for a few moments before Sokka crossed his arms defensively and glared at Zuko. "What? Are you mad that _I'm_ more romantic than you, too?"

Zuko grinned.

Azula actually _blushed_ and sat back down.

That was when Sokka realized the implications of what he just said. "I mean-"

Zuko smirked. "You're romancing my sister?"

Azula grinned to herself before she decided that the poor Water Tribe warrior had had enough. "Zuzu, don't you have an Avatar to destroy?"

Zuko's face fell and he nodded gravely. "You're right. He's obviously not in here. I'll search elsewhere."

When the Fire Lord left the room, Azula tapped the cupboard and Aang stuck his head out with a grin. "I'm romantic?"

Frantic footsteps were heard before Zuko burst into the kitchen. He pointed a shaky finger at the Airbender. "I knew I heard your voice!"

Aang paled. "Too soon?"

Sokka and Azula nodded. "Too soon."

Then, Aang grinned and stepped out of the cupboard. If he was going to be on the run, he might as well make the best of it and have some fun, right? He saluted Zuko before he flew out of the window.

Zuko groaned and yelled out a strangled, "AVATAR!" Then, he ran out of the room.

The kitchen was uncharacteristically quiet once the Fire Lord and the Avatar left. Sokka looked to Azula with a red face. "Princess, I didn't mean it like that."

Azula nodded with her own secret smile. She liked when he called her "Princess". "Of course, you didn't."

They stared at each other for a few moments before she spoke. "Are you still cooking for me?"

He smiled. "Of course, Princess."

_**.**_

Aang narrowly looked past a wall. He escaped Zuko, but the Fire Lord might have told the guards and servants to keep an eye out for him. When he found that the coast was clear, he sighed and walked down the hallway before he knocked on a door.

The door opened to reveal Katara's smiling face. When she noticed that it was Aang, her smile fell then, she grinned sheepishly. "Aang! What are you doing here?"

Aang narrowed his eyes at her. "You know why I'm here," he whispered. He couldn't risk having his voice heard, either. "Let me in before someone spots me."

She nodded with a sigh and opened the door for him to step into her study. She shut the door and chuckled. "So, I heard Zuko's after you?"

Aang glared at her before he sat on the floor. He still wasn't completely used to furniture since getting back. "All thanks to you, so I've heard."

Katara groaned and sat beside him. "I'm sorry! It's just that Toph was talking about how romantic you were. You and Toph are so cute and Zuko's been 'firelording' and being a big brother, so he hasn't been paying much attention to me. I guess I got a bit jealous. I didn't mean to tell him."

The apology touched deaf ears. He grinned. "Toph said that I was romantic?"

She shook her head with a small smile. "She didn't say it, but you could tell that she thought it. She couldn't stop smiling."

Aang's grin faded into a small smile and he laid down. She couldn't stop smiling? Spirits, he wished that he was there to see that. That would have been a sight to behold. "That's good, right?"

Katara nodded as she laid down beside him. She smiled at the ceiling. "She likes you. She won't admit it, though. Apparently, you're an amazing kisser, too." She turned her head to look at him and found him grinning from ear to ear at the celing. "That's very good."

Aang nodded. He thought on the woman laying beside him. They had been through a lot. She was his first girlfriend and his first love. She used to mean everything to him. Back when he was training with the Guru, it was so hard for him to let her go. When it was time for him to train to become a realized Avatar, it was hard for him to let her go. But, he did it. And now, he's glad that he did.

He couldn't imagine Zuko with anyone else and Katara was happy. Happier.

_He_ was happier.

Toph was replacing Katara in everything that she once took up and even more.

Aang looked to Katara. "Katara?"

She nodded with a warm smile. "Yes?"

"No offense, but I'm glad that I let you go."

Katara laughed. "Me too, Aang."

They both looked back to the ceiling and she spoke. "I really am sorry, Aang."

Aang shrugged. "No biggie. Besides, I'm more forgiving than Toph. She's the one you'll have to deal with." He smiled when he heard her smack her forehead.

_**.**_

Toph sat in Zuko's office with a scowl. She wasn't going to mask her annoyance for his sake. Especially since her annoyance was of his doing.

Zuko sat at his desk with the gravest expression. "Now, Toph. You must tell me everything that happened."

Behind him, a servant stood with a scroll and a pen at hand.

Why did Azula have to be so threatening? "This is stupid."

The servant tutted. "Miss Beifong seems a bit tense, my Lord."

Zuko nodded. "I agree."

Toph palmed her face. This wasn't happening. But, unfortunately, it was. Apparently, Zuko, as her stand in protective older brother, deemed it of the highest importance for Toph to recount every detail of her kisses with Aang. As much as she loved and trusted Zuko as her own brother, there were just certain things that she would never talk about with him. This was one of them.

"Who told you, anyway," she demanded.

"Katara."

That woman really couldn't keep anything from her fiancé. This was just one more reason to murder her. She wasn't doing very well for herself, lately. "What did she tell you?"

Zuko sighed. He really didn't want to go through this again. "She's disappointed in my romancing skills."

The servant behind him hid his face behind the scroll.

Toph nodded. So, it was a slip of the tongue. Katara was safe for the time being. "So, you're really after him because he's more romantic than you?"

"I'm not doing this again!" Zuko ignored her sly grin.

She smiled and leaned back into the chair. She would leave him alone. First, a nagging fiancé and now, he was back to chasing Avatars? She had a feeling that he went through a lot today. "What if I told you that I kissed him first?"

The servant started writing and Zuko sat up. Maybe Sokka and Azula were right. "Did you?"

"Well, the third time I did."

Zuko snapped his fingers and a group of guards came shuffling into the room. "Find the Avatar!"

Toph couldn't stop the laughter. She really was getting Twinkletoes into trouble. Then, she frowned. She hadn't seen him all day. But, when she did happen to see him, she would like for him to be in one piece. "Wait."

The guards stopped and looked from Toph to Zuko. They didn't know who to fear more. So, they just stood there.

"What," Zuko asked.

Toph really hadn't thought this through, so she went for the classic, "nagging Katara" route. "Are you saying that I can't protect myself?"

The servant behind Zuko was writing furiously.

Zuko started. "What? No! I know that you can protect yourself!"

"So, why are you sending these buffoons after him?" She grinned when she got some insulted vibes from the 'buffoons'.

Zuko held his hands up defensively. An insulted Toph was a dangerous Toph. "Now, Toph. I know that you can protect yourself. I'm just looking out for you."

She raised a brow. "I can't look out for myself?"

A guard hissed and sent the Fire Lord a pitying glance. "Bad move, boss."

"That's not what I was saying," Zuko sputtered out.

Toph nodded. "Oh. Okay."

"Okay." Zuko nodded and all was well.

"Then, what were you saying? I obviously misunderstood."

Zuko felt the room grow a few degrees colder. They were at the center of the Fire Nation for Agni's sake! But, he knew with that one, single phrase that he was in trouble. If there was one thing that he learned from living with Azula and courting Katara, it was that the woman was never wrong and that they never misunderstood. Even if they _were_ wrong and they _clearly_ did misunderstand.

So, he did the same thing any sane and intelligent man would do.

"You misunderstood nothing."

Everyone let out a breath of relief at his words.

"No, I didn't."

"I won't send anyone after the Avatar."

"No, you won't."

"You're right. I'm wrong."

"Katara's trained you well." Toph smiled and she stood to leave. "Besides, I already told you that he wouldn't get me."

When she reached the door, Zuko sighed wearily. "But, what if I send some guards with you?"

Toph stopped at the doorway.

Another guard shook his head. "Another bad move, boss," he mumbled.

Zuko was quick to redeem himself. "Joking. Of course, you don't need that. You're the greatest Earthbender in the world. What was I thinking? Just me. Being stupid. Stupid Sparky."

Toph rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "If anyone follows me, their body will be tucked into your bed tonight," she called out.

"I'll still be watching him!" He yelled out as dignified as he could before she turned a corner. Zuko sat back in his chair with a sigh. Women.

Back in the hallway, Toph took several steps before she felt light footsteps walking beside her. "How long have you been here?"

Aang shrugged. "How long have you been able to see me?"

"A little after I got into Sparky's office."

Aang smiled. Her feet were amazing. "How was your day?"

She snorted. "Obviously not as eventful as yours."

"Promise me that you won't kill Katara."

She stayed quiet.

"_Toph_."

She sighed. Of course the Avatar would want everyone to be alive and well. "Fine. I'll just mess with her head or something."

He nodded. "So, I heard that I'm an amazing kisser."

"Who told you that?"

"Katara."

They turned a corner and she shook her head. Forget keeping Katara alive. Some promises were meant to be broken. "That girl's quite the gossip queen today, isn't she?"

She wasn't denying it. Aang grinned and placed his arm around her. "I also hear that I'm pretty romantic."

She raised a brow and leaned into him. She definitely didn't tell them that. "Who told you that?"

"Katara," he said, once again. "She's jealous because I'm more romantic toward you than Zuko is to her and I guess she chewed him out for that. So, now Zuko's after me for being more romantic with you than he is with Katara."

They reached her room and she stepped away from him to lean back on the door. She grinned. "I can't believe Sweetness is jealous. I mean, she's engaged to the Fire Lord."

Aang's smile softened at the sight. He missed her smile today. "Yeah. Don't tell her I told you, though."

She would say whatever she wanted to say about Katara. Especially since the older woman couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I can't make that promise to you."

"_Toph_."

She thought for a moment. "I'll keep your name out of it." She smiled when he laughed. Goodness, his voice was gorgeous now. "I never said that you were romantic, though."

He stepped forward and gripped the doorposts on either side of her, somewhat trapping her in a makeshift cage. Although he had only been apart from her for just a day, it was still far too long. He wanted to be near her. "Oh, really?"

She nodded and crossed her arms. "I only told the girls what you did. They just assumed that you were romantic."

He kissed her.

"They said it. Not me."

He kissed her again.

"I don't think that you're romantic at all."

He kissed her and she uncrossed her arms to hold him close. Oma, it unnerved her so much that a monk could kiss like that. It made no sense. It felt so sinfully good. Between the amazing kisses and his sweetness, he was making it pretty hard not to fall. But, she was trying.

The kiss grew slow and sensual and she felt her knees buckle.

Oma knew that she was trying _hard_.

His grip on the doorposts tightened. He couldn't risk touching her. Not after the day he just had. He broke the kiss and kissed her shoulder.

"What does that one mean," she asked.

"Desire." He smiled when she blushed. Seeing Toph Beifong blush was such a rare occurrence. He kissed her forehead and backed away from her. "Which is why I shouldn't be here right now."

Toph rolled her eyes. Of course, the Avatar monk with the sinful lips was respectful. Unfortunately for him, that made her want to kiss him even more. So, she spun him around and pinned him against the door before she kissed him.

When she pressed her body flush against his, he gripped her hips. Spirits, her hips would be the death of him. Literally. But, he had successfully evaded Zuko, his servants, and his guards today. He could do it again, right?

He pulled away. "Toph, I need to go." He didn't sound convincing in the least bit.

She nodded. "You do." Then, she kissed him again.

Spirits, he missed her today. With all of his running around, he never got a chance to see her. Then, he thought of Zuko. "I should probably let you sleep."

She nodded. "You should." She kissed him before pulling away with a mischievous smirk that made his heart jump.

"What?"

"You're going to be in so much trouble tomorrow."

He frowned. "What do you mean?" He looked up and off to the side to find a guard standing there. He didn't look at them, but he stared at the wall opposite of him. "How long has he been there?"

"Almost ten minutes."

"Spirits, Toph!"

She laughed before she kissed him again and he felt his anger fading away. Then, he decided that if tonight was going to be his last night, he would like to have Toph as his last memory. So, he held her close and deepened the kiss.

She moaned quietly.

That sound would be the perfect thing to hear before he died.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Goodnight, Toph."

"Goodnight, Aang." She never let him go and he kept his hand on her cheek.

He looked at her for a few moments before he kissed her nose. _Good fortune_. He let her go.

She walked around him and opened her door before she grinned up at him. "You're going to have another fun day tomorrow."

He looked at her swollen lips. "It was worth it."

Who was she kidding? The monk was pretty romantic. She grabbed his face and pulled him back down for a kiss and he happily complied and held her close. Oma, she would never get enough of his kisses. Somewhere in the back of her head, it clicked that it really wasn't just about the kisses anymore. Not that much, at least. She missed him today. She wanted to be with him.

"I'll protect you," she spoke against his lips.

He nodded against her forehead. "I know." He kissed her cheek. _Happiness_. Then, he let her go.

When she walked into her room and shut the door, he stared at it for a few moments before he looked to the guard. "Did Zuko send you here?"

"No," he answered. "This is my hallway to patrol."

Aang nodded. Now that he thought about it, he did see the guard in this hallway a few times before. "Are you going to tell Zuko?"

The guard shook his head. "I should. But, I'd like to make a deal with you in exchange for that piece of information."

Aang arched a brow and walked up to him. "I'm listening."

"The Kyoshi warrior."

"Suki?"

The guard nodded with red tinted cheeks. "Yes. Fire Lord Zuko is allowing several of his guards to attend the party as guests. I would like to ask her to be my date."

Aang thought for a moment. Suki wouldn't take being used as a bartering chip too kindly. But, he felt like being dangerous. Maybe Toph really was rubbing off on him. "If I can get her to go with you, you won't tell Zuko?"

The guard nodded and placed a hand over his heart. "On my honor." Apparently, honor was a big thing there in the Fire Nation. He paused. "That Beifong girl is more trouble than she's worth."

"She's worth all of the trouble," Aang answered before he could stop himself. When the guard shirked back, he felt a strange sense of satisfaction. It was a definite now - Toph was rubbing off on him. "Don't tell anyone anything until I can confirm this. If I can do it, then you keep your mouth shut. If I can't, then you do as you wish." He held out his hand.

The guard took the Avatar's hand and shook it. "Deal."


	10. Chapter 10

So, this weekend I went to an Alvin Ailey dance show in New Jersey. In one special selection, a man came out and he _**danced**_ and all I could think was, _"In modern_ _times, Aang would be a dancer_,_ for sure."_

Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, encouragement, and adds! I don't think you guys understand what an encouragement your reviews are. They're like writing juice or something. It means a lot and I'm so glad that you guys like this so much!

On with the fairytale!

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Ten

_"I know you haven't made your mind up yet._

_But, I would never do you wrong."_

Make You Feel My Love - Adele

_**.**_

Toph's independence was the most important thing to her. After being hidden from the world, being kept a secret from society, and being kept under strict vigilance and protection for her whole life, the war was actually a breath of fresh air. When she ran away, she tasted something better than her nightly escapades to the Earth Rumble competitions. She connected with her element freely and was encouraged to do so. She made friends with all types of people from different places all over the world. People didn't protect her, instead they feared and respected her. She saw people die with her own two feet, which was far more traumatic than seeing death with eyes - she _felt_ life leave people's bodies. She lived and she grew.

Toph Beifong tasted freedom. She tasted liberty. She gained her independence. Once the war ended, it was clear that she wasn't about to give that up for anything. For anyone.

Hence the problem at hand.

Aang with his _stupid_ sweetness and awesome kisses actually got her to fall for him. And for some strange reason, she was okay with it. She was actually accepting it, which was what bothered her so much. She knew that Aang would never take anything from her, especially not her independence and freedom, but she wasn't even trying anymore. She wasn't even trying to _try_ to not fall. It was actually quite pathetic on her part. She accepted it and she was fine with that. That was what scared her the most.

She felt light footsteps.

That didn't mean that she had to tell him anything. She wasn't into declarations of love like he was, anyway.

"Hey T.," Aang said as he laid down beside her on the grass. He looked at her and frowned. She was in a strangely contemplative mood all morning, not that he was complaining. It just wasn't like her. "Are you okay?"

Toph Beifong had a stupid, sweet Avatar with a voice of chocolate and amazing lips courting her. She was more than okay. She nodded and clasped her hands behind her head. "Yeah, why?"

He stared at her for a few moments before he remembered his reason for coming. "Zuko didn't try to kill me." His frown deepened. "Do you know why?"

Toph snorted. "He's scared of me. As he should be."

Aang grinned. "You threatened Zuko for me?"

She rolled her sightless eyes. "I threatened Zuko for me. He was acting like I couldn't protect myself against some boy."

They were quiet for a moment until he spoke.

"You don't have to protect yourself against me."

"I know," was her immediate answer.

He watched her for a few moments then smiled. She meant it. That didn't mean that she was his, but it counted for something. Right? He pushed those thoughts aside.

Her hair was back in those two braids she had when he met her at Iroh's shop. He reached out to tug one. "Who did your hair?"

"Katara."

He raised a brow. "You let her touch you?"

She smiled sadistically. "She's acting as my slave as penance for the mess she caused yesterday." She pat a braid with a slight frown. "Not as good as my mom's, though." She missed her. She made a note to have a letter written to her.

"It looks nice. I like it."

This time, her smile was genuine. "Tell me a pickup line."

He thought for a moment. "You're so sweet that you're giving me a toothache." He smiled when she laughed.

Above in a balcony, Azula watched the scene with a scowl. She crossed her arms. Of course, Toph, the one who didn't even want love would be the one to get a hot Avatar pining after her while she, the Princess of the Fire Nation was stuck with some Water Tribe warrior who was too much of a punk to ask her out. It was unfair.

"Princess."

Speak of the devil.

She leaned on the wall beside her. "Hello, peasant." She kept her eyes on the young couple. Toph would kill her for using that word to describe them, but honestly, what else would anyone call them at this point?

Sokka walked up beside her and looked down at the garden. "Did Zuko get you to spy on them?"

She scoffed. "Oh please, like he could ever get me to do anything."

Sokka smiled at that.

When Aang sat up with a grin and took Toph's hand in his, Azula continued. "I just wanted to witness the romance for myself."

Toph spoke and Aang laughed. Sokka raised a brow. To be honest, he was curious, as well. "What's the verdict?"

The Earthbender stood and pulled the Avatar up with her with a grin. She said something and he smiled. They stood there quietly before he stepped up to her. He brought her hands up to his mouth and spoke softly to her before he kissed the top of each hand.

For Agni's sake, he was _gazing_ into her eyes. It just wasn't fair. So, Azula would cock block. "Oh, she can't even see, you imbecile!"

Toph turned her head in the direction of Azula's voice. "I was just about to get some lip action!"

Aang grinned up at Azula and Sokka before he looked back to Toph. _Spirits_, he wanted to kiss her so badly. Normal men wouldn't have found her obnoxious and abrasive attitude so sexy.

Toph stomped her foot and continued her tirade.

But, he was never really normal to begin with.

"_You're_ obviously the blind one-!" Aang grabbed her face and he kissed her. She immediately grabbed the front of his robes and deepened the kiss.

Un. Fair. Still, Azula couldn't help but smile. "He's romantic. Unbearably, almost. I'm jealous."

That caught Sokka's attention. He frowned. "Jealous, huh? What does he do?"

She caught the envious tone in his voice and she smirked. "He gives her sweet kisses, treats her like a queen, and tells her pickup lines."

"Do you like pickup lines?"

"I like boys who cook for me."

Sokka turned to look at her and she kept her eyes trained on the couple beneath them. He thought he saw a slight smirk, but he dismissed it and looked back down to the garden. He came to her on a mission. After much avoidance, he was finally going to ask the Princess to be his date for the party. Believe it or not, she was a bit intimidating. "Do you think he'll get her?"

Aang rested his forehead against Toph's. He said something and kissed her nose before she nodded and kissed him again. Toph was never the one to indulge in public displays of affection. The fact that she was kissing the Avatar, of all people, out in the open spoke volumes.

So, Azula, like the master strategist and observer she was cleverly deduced: "He's already got her."

When Toph took Aang's hand and led him back into the palace, Sokka cleared his throat. He was going in. "Has anyone asked you to the party, yet?"

Azula held back a smirk. The peasant was actually going to do it. Finally. "Yes, I've gotten offers."

"Have you accepted any?"

"No."

He straightened his posture. Good. "Why?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before looking back down at the garden. Then, she sighed forlornly. "I'm waiting for someone else to ask me."

There it was. Clear and simple. Right to the point and a perfect introduction for him to ask her.

He took in a breath. "Princess, would you..."

He paused and her eyes widened. Agni, he was really going to do it.

"Ask Zuko if he's going to make us take anymore dance lessons?" He chuckled nervously.

Azula's jaw dropped. Oh no, that peasant didn't. She was never struck dumb before, but he did it. "You did _not_ just punk out of asking me to that party, peasant!"

Sokka ran a hand through his hair. How could he explain this one? "Princess-"

"No, don't "Princess" me," she exclaimed as she turned to face him. He was red faced and wide eyed. Like one of those stupid Earth Kindgom "dog" animals. If she were any other girl, she would have felt sympathetic. But, she wasn't like any other girl. And, unfortunately for her, she liked the idiot. So, instead of chewing him out and destroying his morale, she stalked off with a growl.

Sokka groaned and hid his face in his hands. Why couldn't he do it? Sure, Azula was scary, but she was right there and willing. They both felt the same way about each other, but he just couldn't do it. He ran after her. "Princess, wait-"

She briskly turned around in the empty hallway. "I told you not to call me that, Sokka."

He winced. It was never "Sokka".

She stomped her foot with a growl. It was the ultimate spoiled brat move and he almost found it endearing. But, then he remembered that it was being used on him. Because he was an idiot.

"You're the stupidest peasant that I've ever had the misfortune to meet!" Normally, she would have found his pitiful expression cute. Now, it was just making her angrier. She had never given anyone the power to make her this angry. At this revelation, she looked down. She couldn't look at him any longer. "Come back to me when you're ready to ask me to the party."

When she turned around and walked off, Sokka sighed and leaned against a wall.

**_._**

Toph frowned a bit as Aang led her into a room. She took a whiff of the flower scented air and drummed her toes on the ground. Her frown deepened. They were in the Royal Conservatory. "Why are we in here?"

He led her deeper into the greenhouse. "We're picking flowers."

"How can we pick flowers," she asked a bit bitterly and she started dragging him back out. "I'm blind, idiot. We can do something else just as girly."

Aang frowned at how tense she was. But, he understood. He walked around her to stand behind her. He rested his chin on her shoulder before he kissed her cheek. "Promise you'll like it, T."

She scowled when he wrapped his arms around her stomach and pressed her back against him. She was trapped. In all actuality, she could escape whenever she wanted, but she was curious. That and she liked him.

She crossed her arms when his fingers brushed her stomach. He had a thing with her stomach. She would have to ask him about that. But, for now, she wanted to know what he had planned. "Fine."

He nodded and nudged her to walk forward with his feet before he stopped at a section of flowers. He picked one and placed it in her hand. "This is a Camellia."

It took all of Toph's willpower not to throw the repulsive thing to the ground and proceed to then crush it and bury it deep underneath the palace. Then, she remembered that she had to put in the same amount into this - whatever _this_ was - that he was. Which was a lot. She sighed as she felt the petals. Liking someone sure was a lot of work. "What color is it?"

"White."

"You're going to have to elaborate."

Aang smiled. He wouldn't mind explaining colors to her anytime. "White is the color of milk and fresh fallen snow. It represents purity and innocence. It's clean. Safe." He kissed her cheek. "Goodness."

Honestly, she just wanted to hear him talk some more. So, she nodded. "What does a white Camellia represent?"

"Adoration, perfection, and loveliness."

She nodded and he nudged her to walk forward. He picked another flower and placed it in her hand.

Pretty soon, Toph had a whole bouquet of flowers in her arms that was as big as her head. Each flower was a different shade of every color and the bouquet continued to grow as they walked deeper into the conservatory. In fact, the bouquet got so big that, eventually, they had to ask for two servants to follow them around the conservatory and hold the flowers for them. They happily obliged.

Toph leaned her head back on Aang's collar as he walked them to another section of flowers. She had to admit that she was glad that she agreed to do this. He was pretty good with explanations and, although she couldn't see the colors, it meant a lot to have someone take the time out to do something like this for her. She would never forget.

Blue was peace, youth, and serenity; the ocean and the sky; Katara and Sokka's eyes. Purple was royalty, dignity, and success; mystery and accomplishment; Zuko and Azula. He kissed the top of her hand when he said that because she was a queen. Orange was warmth, enthusiasm; endurance and confidence; Suki and Iroh. Pink was happiness and joy; beauty and gentility; prettiness; her lips. He kissed them when he said that.

She would definitely brag later on.

"This," he said as placed another flower in her hand. "Is a Sunflower."

She felt the petals and the stem. "What color is this one?"

"Yellow." When she nodded, he continued. "Yellow is the color of ripe lemons and of the sun. It represents happiness and optimism. Cheerful and fun. Friendship." She smiled when he hugged her closer. "Hope."

"What do Sunflowers represent?"

"Faith, longevity, and healing. Life."

She handed the flower to a servant and frowned a bit when he let her go and walked to stand in front of her. She liked cuddling, thank you very much.

He picked a flower up and held it in between them. "This is a rose."

The servants smiled behind her.

She raised a brow and reached out to take it from him. She heard a lot about roses. "Girls talk a lot about roses."

He watched as she felt the petals. "Roses hold a lot of significance."

"What color is it?"

"Red."

"Girls talk, especially, about red roses." She would definitely be bragging.

Aang smiled. "Red is a strong color. It represents confidence, anger, and war. Destruction. Blood."

She thought of Ozai. "I don't see how this is romantic."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Patience, T." He thought for a moment before he stepped forward. His voice lowered. "Red also represents intimacy and love. Strong emotions. Intensity."

She tentatively ran her fingers down the stem. "Red has a lot of meanings."

He nodded. "Yes, it does."

She could feel his heart hammering against his chest. "What do red roses represent?"

"Red roses are used to convey deep emotions. Respect, devotion, or admiration." He took another step forward and his voice grew soft. "Longing. Desire. Love."

A pause.

"What does it mean for us?"

"Love." He took ahold of her chin and kissed her.

Oh, she would definitely be bragging now. She leaned into him and he held her close. She moaned quietly because she could _feel_ it in his kiss. She didn't care if those servants were there. They could watch all they wanted for all she cared. He seemed to have thrown all caution out of the window because he did all this in front of the servants. That was when she realized that he wasn't the same punk, pushover Aang that he was when he left. Now, he was a man who would stand his ground and go after what (in this case, _who_) he wanted. Like she taught him to.

"Good." Only it wasn't good. At all. Because she was doing the one thing that she swore she would never do - fall in love.

He smiled and let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. "Good."

When he walked back around her and took her back into his arms, she leaned into him. This time, she didn't give the flower to the servants. The other flowers were given to the servants to hold, but she wasn't about to give this one up. This one would be separate from the other flowers. This would be her special flower.

She rested her head on his collar and was so at ease. She was in so much trouble. "I'd like to see some more flowers."

He nodded and nudged her feet forward with his. "Of course."

After all, there were many more flowers and colors to discuss. So, they walked to another section of flowers. They didn't notice the servants trailing behind them with smiles on their faces. They could keep this one from Fire Lord Zuko.

**_._**

Toph was pathetic. She was supposed to be fighting for her heart and for her freedom, yet here she was, losing them both because of some stupid flowers that she couldn't even see.

She felt his fingers twining with hers as they walked to her room. She smiled. Then again, it wasn't that bad. "Did the elder monks teach you about flowers, too?"

He noticed her twirling the red rose in her other hand. She never let it go. It was the only one she held on to since they were in the conservatory. With a smile, he nodded. "Yup."

"You must have been an attentive student since you remember all that."

"Actually, I was the class clown." He smiled when she took his hand and brought his arm over to rest on her shoulders. "I'm not sure why those teachings stuck with me."

"You know," she said thoughtfully after a moment. "Those monks were a little on the feminine side."

"What do you mean?"

"All they did was teach you about kisses and flowers."

Aang blushed when he heard the servants snickering. They were there to carry flowers, not to laugh! "Toph, that's very disrespectful!" To be honest, he didn't mind and she knew it.

They reached her door and she pointed a finger at him. "Whatever you do, don't say anything incriminating."

He raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

She opened the door and they were immediately greeted by a chorus of, _"Hiiiii, Aang."_

That's what she meant. Aang smiled as Toph led him into the room. "Hi, ladies."

Suki stood with wide eyes as a line of servants came filing into the room, each dropping a large bouquet of flowers in a pile on the ground. "This isn't fair."

Katara frowned and picked up a bouquet. "Tell me about it."

That was when Azula came charging into the room. She pushed past Aang before she stopped to look at the room. This was ridiculous. She turned to glare at Aang. "Oh, so you've moved past _gazing_ into her _blind_ eyes to picking _wretched_ flowers for her? Isn't Toph _lucky_? Of course, she is. She's got a hot Avatar chasing and pining after her while _I'm_ stuck with a stupid peasant who's too afraid to reveal his feelings for me even though I _know_ how he feels and _he_ knows that I know how he feels about me!" She looked at Katara. "I hate your brother!"

Katara nodded. "I completely understand."

Aang took that as his cue to leave. They were probably about to have that girl talk that Sokka told him about. He didn't want to stay for that. He kissed the top of Toph's hand. "Bye, Toph."

She felt her heart constricting and she knew that she was in deep trouble. "Bye, Aang."

He kissed her hand again before he waved at the others. "Bye, ladies."

Katara and Suki waved right back with their own smiles, singing,_ "Byyyye, Aang."_

Azula fell on the bed and buried her face into the pillow. "Oh, just leave already, you stupid and gorgeous romantic fool."

When Aang and the servants left, Toph shut the door. "What's your problem?"

"I hate Sokka!" Was Azula's mumbled response from the pillow. She lifted her head up to glare at Suki. "It must be your fault! What did you do to him?!"

Suki sat beside her with a chuckle. "I did nothing to him. You know why we broke up. After the war, the sparks just disappeared."

Katara inspected the flowers. She would have another talk with Zuko later on. "Azula, maybe you're just a bit too intimidating."

"Oh please," Azula scoffed before she buried her face back into the pillow. "Even the servants know that he thinks my intimidation is sexy."

Which was true. Sokka's fixation for Azula's warlord complex was the subject of many of the servants and guards conversations. Some thought it was cute;_ "Princess Azula's gotten a little boyfriend who actually finds her scariness adorable." _Others thought he was stupid; "_That Sokka boy better watch his back. I've seen warriors stronger and smarter than him crumble in the palm of the Princess's hand thinking that they were in love with her."_ None could deny, though, that this time it was real.

Suki smiled and pat Azula's back. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

"I don't know! He was ready to ask me to the party, but then he punked out like the sniveling, peasant fool that he is!" Azula sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to get worked up over that boy. "Tell me what that Avatar did for you today. Maybe that'll take my mind off of that idiot."

Toph was so ready to brag, but Azula obviously wasn't in the mood. So, she decided to keep it simple. "He picked flowers for me, explained colors, and told me that he loves me."

All three women groaned.

Azula buried her face deeper into the pillow. "I was wrong! That didn't make me feel better! I just want to destroy that peasant even more!"

Suki gave her a pitying look. The princess was acting a bit pathetic.

Katara looked at Toph. "You're okay with him being in love with you?"

Toph shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "Yes. Why?"

Katara started. That was strange. A few weeks ago, if Katara asked that question, the response would have been completely different. "That's a nice rose you have in your hand."

"Thank you."

"May I see it?"

"No."

Suki grinned. "Why can't she see it, Toph?"

Toph's hold on the rose grew protective. "Because it's mine!"

Katara smirked. "Toph, you're grinning."

She was? She felt her face and found that she was, indeed, grinning from ear to ear. That boy was trouble. Toph's smile remained intact. "I'm not anyone's woman until I say so. Do you understand me?"

"Oh," Azula groaned as she lifted her head from the pillow. "He's gotten her!" She buried her face back into the pillow. A faint murmuring of, _"Stupid peasant,"_ could be heard.

**_._**

Aang sat in Zuko's office. He was safe for now, so Sokka initiated a "Manly Discussion", which was _"much different from girl talks and a lot more manly." _According to Sokka, that is. He watched as Sokka paced back and forth.

"I was going to ask her, I was," Sokka muttered more to himself than to the other two men in the room. "But, I just couldn't."

Aang raised a brow. This seemed pretty girly to him. But, he didn't want to disappoint his friend. "Why do you think you choked?"

Sokka stopped pacing. "I didn't choke! I just changed the direction of the conversation when I was about to ask her!"

"You choked," Zuko offered.

"I choked." Sokka sighed. "I was going to ask her. She's been dropping hints ever since I got here and I was going to ask her today. I was. But, I choked."

Aang smiled good naturedly. "Come on, Sokka. I know Azula's pretty scary, but all you've got to do is tell her how you feel. You can't be afraid of your emotions."

Sokka sat in the seat beside him. "Oh, is that what you do with Toph?"

"Yup, and I get kisses in return."

Honestly, the only reason the Avatar was safe and sound in the Fire Lord's office was because he didn't want to deal with Toph's threats and Katara's nagging. Aang wasn't making this easy for him. Zuko cleared his throat.

"I mean, I get punches in return!"

Sokka snorted. "Sorry to break this to you, Aang, but just because someone kisses you doesn't mean that the feelings are returned."

Zuko sat up with a grin. "The buffoon is right."

"Hey!"

Zuko continued undeterred and happily. "I mean, she's been fighting to keep her independence and to not fall this whole time. How are you so sure that you've got her?"

Aang frowned. He hadn't thought of that. He was so wrapped up in wooing her that he forgot to make sure that it actually worked. For all he knew, Toph wasn't his. "Well. I guess, I'm not."

Zuko threw a fist in the air. "Yes!" Then, he saw Aang's forlorn face. Sure, he was technically supposed to be projecting an onslaught of protective, older brother hate onto him, but Aang was still his friend. He reached over his desk to awkwardly pat Aang's head. "There, there. You'll get 'em, tiger."

"I'm pretty sure that you've got her," Sokka said. "Toph wouldn't kiss just anyone in public."

Zuko deflated and sat back down. "The buffoon is right again."

"_Hey!_"

"Toph wouldn't kiss someone in public if it wasn't serious," Zuko continued. "I mean, you're the Avatar."

Aang didn't respond to their sentiments. While it was true that he wasn't positive that he had actually won Toph over, she would never partake in public displays of affection. Especially not with someone who she wasn't committed to. But, Aang was patient and he would never force her to speak on such intimate feelings and make her uncomfortable. That would definitely scare her away. She was still his friend, after all. So, he would keep hope alive.

He remembered the rose that she never let go of. "I think I'm wearing her down."

_"ZUKO!"_

Said person sat up and looked to Aang. "Quick, what did you do for Toph today?"

"We picked flowers and I explained colors to her." He deliberately left out the love part.

Sokka whistled. "And I'm in love. Good luck."

Zuko groaned before he stood to greet his fiancé outside of the office.

Sokka reclined in his chair. "Love is funny, huh?"

Aang looked to him. Love? Aang didn't think that his feelings for the princess ran that deep. Then again, he was a lot more careful with her than he was with Suki or any other woman. Which was probably why he was stressing so much. When the older man sighed, Aang smiled and reclined in his own chair. They would be fine. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This is my longest chapter, so far. _-squee!-_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N:_** Being sick sucks. Womp. This chapter was extremely troublesome for some reason. But, I got through it! Eat that, writer's block. Anyway, a reviewer asked a question that I've actually been waiting to be asked.

**_Question:_** "Isn't weird? I mean, with logic, Azula and Zuko are siblings and so are Katara and Sokka. So, if Katara is Zuko's fiance, why would Sokka date Azula? Isn't  
that like dating your own sister-in-law?"

**_Answer:_** Well, no. Haha! It sounds strange to us because of the culture we live in, but in royal families, this is quite common. Although it's kept on the DL, siblings even crossbreed with each other to keep the blood pure. EW, I KNOW.

Plus, I like them together.

Haha! Thanks for the question and I hope that clears things up for everyone.

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Eleven

_**.**_

The Fire Lord's engagement/ End of the War Anniversary party was coming soon and the guests had arrived. After greeting the guests at the gates all morning, everyone at the palace had a lot of work to do. There were servants working all around the great palace, cleaning each room, window, and hallway; they tended to the gardens and plants and did the laundry. The guards who were not attending as guests were making sure that each procedure and attack was remembered well and executed to perfection if anything were to happen on the special night.

Even the Gaang had their own jobs. Katara, Suki, and Toph were taking care of the invitations and Zuko was Fire Lording (At least, that was the excuse _he_ gave.) Azula was terrorizing the chefs and needless to say, she was doing her job with stunning precision. Sokka and Aang were working in the main ballroom with the decorations with Sokka as the Head Decorator. The Water Tribe warrior was strange and ate way too much for his own good, but no one could deny that he had great fashion sense. He had personally recruited the Avatar's Airbending skills for help with the high areas as to keep people from getting hurt. Aang couldn't deny his friend this favor.

Plus, helping out at The Fire Lord's engagement party should get Aang on Zuko's good side for at least a day.

Aang flew back down to stand beside Sokka. "How does that look?"

Sokka tapped his chin as he inspected the Avatar's handiwork. "It's perfect. Now, let's get to the other side."

Aang smiled with a nod. He turned around to pick some more decorations up off the ground, then his smile fell. "Uhm, Sokka."

Said person turned around and his own face fell at the sight he was faced with. It was Azula. She was storming into the ballroom, pushing and shoving servants around, and stomping on decorations like the military leader she was. It wasn't that that caught Sokka off guard. He was used to the imagery of Azula terrorizing others. It was a normal occurrence. What bothered him so much was what she was wearing. She was actually wearing a dress. A beautiful, and flowing red dress which stood as a testament of her loyalty to her nation. She actually looked like the princess she was.

That image paired up with all of the destruction and mayhem she was causing caused his throat to grow dry. He cleared his throat. "Princess-"

She stopped in front of him. "You've been avoiding me and I want to know why."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. There was word circulating around that the Princess and her warrior had a falling out. This just verified the rumors. As afraid as they were of Azula, they were nosier than they were fearful and she looked more concerned with fixing up her love life than with keeping it under wraps.

Aang whistled and chuckled. "That's my cue." And he walked off.

Sokka could only glare at his friend's retreating and bald head. So much for _'through thick and thin, buddy'. _"Do we really have to do this now?"

Azula nodded and crossed her arms. "Yes. And we're going to. Because I say so."

He wouldn't argue with that. And even if he did, he would lose regardless.

So, she continued. "Every time I enter a room, you scurry off. You've been doing this for a full week now."

He almost forgot how observant she was. "Princess-"

"I told you to come back to me when you were ready. May you please inform me on how long it takes for someone to prepare to ask someone out?"

"Princess, _please_-"

"I know I'm intimidating, but we all thought that you liked that-"

"Azula, will you listen to me," he finally exclaimed.

She stopped. It was never "Azula". She was always "Princess". So, she nodded and let him speak.

"Honestly, I want to be with you so badly. Every god and Spirit watching over us knows how much I love you. Everyone in this palace knows how long I've wanted you ever since I started coming here every Summer." Sokka sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair. "Even that annoying, old guy on the tenth floor next to the laundry room is always trying to give me advice on you!"

An undignified and wavering, _"Hey!"_ followed by a muttered, _"Ungrateful kids," _rang through the room.

Still, Sokka continued undeterred. "Azula, every relationship and fling I've been in has failed. My first girlfriend turned into the moon, for goodness' sake. I want to be with you and I want _you_. But, I'm not willing to take that risk. Especially not with you."

A chorus of _"Aw"_s were shared by a majority of the servant girls and a couple of the guards present.

Well, Azula did not share the same sentiment. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I've been waiting on you for all of this time because you're insecure about your failed relationships?"

"You make it sound so unmanly when you put it like that-"

She cut him off with a growl. "You listen to me you uncultured piece of peasant swine. You know how I feel about you. Now that I know for sure how you feel about me, I'm not letting you go. Get that through your pea sized brain right this minute. You are taking me to that stupid party. We are going to have a good time. Then, at the end of the night, you will walk me to my room and you will give me a kiss good night. Just like in those disgustingly sweet princess stories."

Sokka found himself nodding with a smile. The edge in her voice reminded him of when they were enemies and she was the scariest human being that he had ever come across. But, for some reason, that just made him love her even more.

"Then," she continued through clenched teeth. "We are going to date for a while and we will be the cutest couple in the Fire Nation. There will be no room for competition. After a while, and it will be a _long while _judging from today, you will ask me to marry you. We will get married and we will have 16 children. That way, you will be stuck with me and have to deal with me forever, just like I had to deal with all of your foolishness! Do you understand-!"

He grabbed her face and he kissed her. "Of course, my Princess."

She nodded and her nose brushed his. Good. She was back to "Princess". Better yet, she was _his_ Princess. "Good."

Everyone smiled at the scene. It wasn't often that the Princess was so girly. Once they each got their fill of the scene, each servant and each guard returned to their post.

Aang stared at the couple. That was it? A whole bunch of insults and some confessing, then they were good? He shook his head. He wasn't going to try to understand the dynamics of their relationship. They were already a strange pairing. He had business to attend to.

**_._**

Toph passed an invitation to Suki. "Bumi's R.S.V.P'd. Get him a whole section to himself. You might want to keep him away from the guests."

Suki folded the invitation with a laugh. "She's right, Katara. He might scare some of your royal peers away."

Katara, sitting at her desk, snorted. She could really see it happening. The Royal Sages would deem it another trait for the future Fire Lady not to have: no uncultured friends, no matter how royal they may be. Luckily for her, Zuko loved her and would fight each Sage for her. No matter how unromantic he was.

Suki picked another invitation up. "Toph, it looks like your parents won't be able to make it. But, your mother sent a letter."

Toph sat up. To be honest, she wasn't ready to see her parents just yet. She could deal with her mother since she needed someone to braid her hair. But, not her father. Not yet. "What does it say?"

_Dearest Toph,_

_I'm glad to know that you reached the Fire Nation safely and I hope that all is well. I'm sad to say that your father and I won't be able to attend the party. (Business matters, you know.) It really is a shame because I was so looking forward to meeting the boy that you chose. You're probably wondering why I'm so sure that you've chosen a boy. Well, rumors have been circulating that you've turned down and embarrassed every suitor who approached you. I hope it's for the reason I have in mind. By the way, your father sends his sincerest apologies for the whole marriage situation. But, I know that you'll deal with him personally. Anyway, I hope you have a fun time at the party and that whoever does your hair takes extra care._

_Write to me soon,_

_Mom_

Katara crossed her arms. "Your mother is pretty perceptive."

Toph nodded. "I didn't get it from my father."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Toph stood to open the door and she smiled. It was Twinkletoes. She hadn't seen him all day with all of the preparations taking place. She missed that boy.

Aang immediately enveloped her in a hug and he kissed the top of her head. "I missed you today."

An invitation ripped. "I'm talking to Zuko tonight."

Suki laughed. She sure felt bad for Zuko. "Now, I see why she jumped up to open the door."

Toph hid her face in his chest and she returned the embrace. She wouldn't deny that. It was true. "Did you come to take me away from them?"

He hugged her closer with a chuckle. "Actually, I came to get Suki."

Toph lifted her head up. "_Suki?"_

Another invitation ripped.

Suki stood with a grin. "It's finally my turn to have some alone time with the hunky Avatar."

Toph pushed him off and crossed her arms. "What do you need _Suki_ for?"

The Kyoshi warrior pouted playfully. "Hey, don't be jealous."

Aang chuckled and he hugged her again. "Yeah, Toph. There's no need to be jealous." He placed another kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm not jealous." But, she was. She shouldn't have been, but she was. He told her that he loved her, for Oma's sake. She pushed him off again. "Go handle your business. I'll see you later."

Aang watched her for a few moments. She couldn't possibly be jealous. Could she? If she was, then he definitely had some new teasing material. It wasn't often that he got to tease her. He took ahold of her chin and he kissed her gently. "Bye, Toph."

She tried to keep the scowl on her face. She was so prepared to give him the silent treatment. But, when his thumb brushed her lip, she felt herself coming undone and a smile growing. Ugh, he was so much trouble. "Bye, Aang." She would deal with him later.

Another invitation ripped. "Oh, just get out already!"

Aang and Suki walked out and the door slammed behind them. Suki winced with a laugh. "You realize that Toph is going to destroy me later, right?"

Aang nodded empathetically. "Don't worry about it. I'm in more trouble than you are."

She nodded with a smile as they walked. "So, what did you need me for," she asked before they stopped in front of a guard.

"Suki, meet Chin. Chin, meet Suki."

Chin bowed at the waist and Suki raised a brow. "Are you playing matchmaker?"

Aang shrugged. "He caught me and Toph making out one night and he wanted you in exchange for not telling Zuko."

Chin stood up straight. "Don't put it like that!"

Aang shrugged again and Suki crossed her arms. "Chin is a powerful name. There was a strong ruler in Kyoshi by that name."

Chin smiled. "Thank you, my Lady."

"He was a dictator. The woman for whom my warriors are named for killed him because he was a nuisance."

Chin's face dropped. So much for going well.

Suki continued her interrogation. "I'm a bartering chip?"

Chin scratched the back of his head. "Please, don't take it that way, my Lady."

She stepped forward and he took a step back. "Am I wrong?"

He hesitated. Then, he shook his head.

She took another step forward and he took another step back. "You want me in exchange for this secret, right?"

He nodded with a blush.

She smiled a bit. He was cute. "Why couldn't you ask me yourself?_ Mr. Guard?"_

He coughed at the mere suggestion. "Please excuse me for saying this, but you are a bit intimidating."

She liked this guy. He obviously respected her. Once you forgot about the whole bartering chip part. She stepped forward and his back touched the wall. She would have fun with him. "You know where my room is?"

He nodded.

"Pick me up an hour before the party so I can interrogate you some more." She poked his chest and he jumped. "Understood, Chin?"

Chin bowed. "Yes, my Lady."

Suki smiled and turned to Aang. "He calls me 'Lady'. Now I get why Toph likes your royalty treatment so much." When Chin stood up straight, her smile fell. "You're excused."

Chin nodded with a smile. "Yes, my Lady." And he walked off.

Aang noticed an extra pep in Chin's step as he left. They would be fine. "Good luck with Toph."

Suki nodded with a grin. "You, too."

They bumped fists and went their separate ways.

**_._**

Toph slipped under the covers of her bed with a sigh. It was a troublesome day. She couldn't care less about that party anymore. For all she cared, Bumi himself could capture and kidnap the Fire Sages themselves as his servants to do his strange bidding. She wouldn't help. Thanks to Aang's romantic galavanting around, Katara was shrewish for the remainder of their organization session until it came time for her to meet with her fiancé. As much as she loved Katara, Toph honestly couldn't understand how Zuko put up with that woman's nagging. Now, _that_ was true love.

She felt a breeze and she sat up. Did she leave a window open?

"It's me," she heard Aang say.

She rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed. She tried to act annoyed, but then she felt him slip under the covers beside her. It was useless. "What are you doing here?"

He rested his head in his hand and he watched her. "I wanted to see you before I went to sleep."

She liked that answer. She felt him wrap his free arm around her waist and she let him bring her in closer. Well, this was a pleasant surprise. Old Twinkletoes would be way too chicken to try anything like this. "I'm guessing you're not afraid of Sparky anymore."

He shook his head. "Actually, he gives me routine checkups at random hours of the night to make sure that I'm not with you. Chin gave me the heads up that Zuko would be too preoccupied with Katara tonight to worry about me."

Toph laughed. Poor Zuko. "You're a sneaky one. When did you become so bold?"

"I'm trying to woo you. I have to be bold." And he kissed her.

She leaned into the kiss. She would never get enough of them. He was such an amazing kisser. He had gifted lips, as ridiculous as it sounded. That was what she would stand by because it was true. She thought on what he said. She almost forgot that he was supposed to be wooing her. That was because he did it. He didn't know that though, and she wouldn't tell him just yet. She liked him chasing after her.

She broke the kiss. "Who's Chin?"

"The guard I set Suki up with."

"You set Suki up with a guard?"

He kissed her cheek. "He saw us one night and he wanted Suki in exchange."

"Is he the guard in charge of this hallway?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

She would lose her train of thought if he kept doing that. "I can't believe she agreed to that."

He laughed and she felt her stomach flip. His voice really was gorgeous now. "I think she's been bored this whole time. She'll have fun with him."

"Good for her."

"Mh-hmm."

She crossed her arms. "Don't you _'mh-hmm' _me. I wasn't jealous. I told you so."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Okay. I believe you." He didn't, but he let it slide because it was her.

"Good."

"But, it was cute seeing you pout like that."

Toph slipped from his hold and moved down the bed. "I'm not listening."

Aang grinned. As much fun as it was to tease her, he liked cuddling more. He wrapped his arm around her waist before she got too far and he pulled her back against him securely. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." He kissed her nose. "I'm sorry." He kissed her chin.

She grabbed his face and kissed him. If that was how he would apologize, then maybe she wouldn't mind the teasing so much. "Do you think she likes him?"

He nodded. "He calls her his Lady. He's good."

She laughed and he smiled at the sound. She felt his fingers on her stomach. She really would have to ask him about that one day. Not tonight, though. "Tell me some more of your people's teachings."

His smile widened at her request. Nobody ever wanted to hear about that. "What do you want to hear?"

She thought for a moment and she felt his hand flatten against her tummy. She sighed when he started rubbing it. That sure felt good. "The first Airbenders. That should help me fall asleep."

He lifted his hand. "Are you calling my people boring?"

She grinned and took his hand. She pressed it back down against her stomach and urged him to keep rubbing. When he started up again, she held his face and rubbed his lips with her thumbs. "Your voice is nice. It's soothing."

Aang grinned. "How soothing?"

_"Aang."_

"Okay. Okay." But, he didn't miss the smile on her face. "The first Airbenders?" When she nodded and shut her eyes, he began his tale.

**_._**

The next morning, Aang woke up in a totally different bed. He didn't have to open his eyes - he _felt_ the difference. His legs were tangled in _something_ and he was clutching something else to his chest. Normally, he would let that slide because some mornings, he did wake up holding on to his pillow. But, something was _different_. He finally opened his eyes and looked at the room. The room was different, too.

Then, it clicked. He fell asleep in _Toph's_ room. In Toph's _bed_. She was the _thing_ he was clutching to and that _something_ that his legs were tangled with were hers. Like he wasn't already in enough trouble with Zuko. The Fire Lord did routine morning checkups, too. He had to get out of there. "Toph."

She didn't answer.

He smiled and pushed a lock of her hair back. Her hair was an absolute mess. But, he loved it- _No_. He couldn't afford to get distracted. "Toph," he called out once more.

Toph squirmed, but she didn't open her eyes. "Aang?"

He gave a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I had to go."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Zuko gives morning checkups, too. If I'm not there, he'll come searching for me in here."

"I'll protect you." And with that she relaxed back into his hold.

Aang's jaw dropped. She couldn't be serious. "Toph, my life is in danger." It wasn't really, but he had to make her see his way.

She scowled a bit. Aang's dramatics weren't really going to be appreciated in the morning. Especially since he woke her up. "Go back to sleep."

"Toph, I'm serious." Apparently, she was, too. She slipped her hand under his robes and began trailing her fingers up and down his side._ "Toph."_

_"Aang."_ She wrapped her legs around one of his.

"I'm serious." He didn't sound so serious.

Her hand under his robe stopped and she settled for holding him close. "Stay with me."

If that wasn't a compelling argument, he didn't know what was. Aang watched her for a few moments, inwardly debating his decision. When she moved in closer to nuzzle his neck, he relaxed. "When he comes-"

"I'll handle him." And they fell back asleep.

**_._**

There were three loud knocks on her door that woke them up. "Avatar! I know you're in there!"

Toph scrunched her nose and sat up. It was too early. Beside her, Aang immediately jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor. If he was seen in bed with her, he didn't know what would happen. "Toph, he's here."

She rolled her eyes and stood with a yawn. "How are you afraid of him? You're the Avatar."

"Toph, before I die, I just thought that I'd let you know-"

"Oma, help me."

"-while you were training me, Katara and Momo helped me cheat through one of your exercises!"

_"What?!"_

"I know he's in there," Zuko bellowed at her screech.

Aang sheepishly giggled.

Toph made her way to the door. "I'll deal with you later. Hide in the closet." She opened her door and closed it behind her. She was met with Zuko and an army of guards. Absolutely ridiculous. "Do you do this every morning?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes. I only got reinforcements today because he wasn't in his room."

Aang wasn't kidding. "What makes you think that he's in here?"

"Just let me check your room, you brat."

She grinned. "Palace life has made you prissy."

He glared at her. "Shut up. I'm not against using my guards against you."

Normally, Toph would have loved to continue bothering and embarrassing Zuko, especially in front of his guards. But, today she had an Avatar waiting for her. She crossed her arms and leaned against her door. "Keep bothering Twinkletoes and I'll bury this palace underground."

Several of the guards gasped.

"You wouldn't."

"It would be too much fun."

Zuko crossed his arms as he studied her. "I thought you said that he wouldn't get you."

"He didn't." He did, but she couldn't let people know that. She had a reputation to uphold.

There was a pause.

"Toph, you're grinning."

She touched her face and found that she was grinning. From cheek to cheek, even. Oma, not again. She could feel Zuko's annoying and knowing smile. "Just leave him alone, got it?" With that, she retreated back into her room. She leaned on her closed door and felt her face. The smile just wouldn't leave. Was it really that obvious?

"What happened?"

She saw him approaching her and her smile grew. Oh, no. "You're safe."

He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You look happy."

She was. She took his hand and led him back to the bed. "Let's go back to sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the late update! So, I've been gone for a bit, been busy, went for a relaxation break, and even wrote something else. I check my email and I got a review that asks if I'm doing Taang week. I didn't even know we had one! So, I go and check the Avatar stories and lo and behold, there is a Taang week that exists and I wasn't even informed of. LOL. Sorry to those who were hoping I would participate. I wasn't invited to the Taang partay, haha!

Anyway, I got my first piece of fan art and it was for this story! Squee! It's a drawing of Katara braiding Toph's hair as mentioned in chapter 10! It's so cute! _**Jhelle**_ did it! Look her up on here and make her blush! Thanks so much, once again! The link is on her profile and on mine!

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Twelve

_**.**_

The day of the Fire Lord's engagement announcement/ End of the War Anniversary party had finally arrived. If everyone thought that they had their hands full during the weeks of preparation, they soon found that they were sorely mistaken once the special day came. Although the morning had started off rough and hectic, many of the servants could say that it brightened up once the former General Iroh arrived at the Royal palace's gates with a broad smile, already spitting out as many riddles, jokes, childhood stories, and "Uncleisms" as he could. The energy the old man brought to the palace was definitely a burst of fresh air that everyone needed.

Iroh walked down a hallway of the palace. It was great to be back home, but he wished that he didn't have to come at such a chaotic time. The servants were running frantically all over the place, trying to finish everything up for the party. The workers in the kitchen didn't welcome their old friend and taste tester. They just pushed him out; they didn't even let him sample some of the food. Granted, it was a smart move on their part since he would most likely eat everything, but it still hurt. He walked past a room and heard a voice.

_"You stupid monk-"_ The voice was interrupted by a laugh.

Iroh stopped. Was that Toph? And did she just mention a monk? He thought that they were asleep. What was Aang doing in her room so early in the morning, anyway? Nevertheless, he smiled. She sounded happy. He hadn't gotten a chance to greet them that morning when he arrived like he did with the rest of the young folk. He raised a hand to knock.

A quiet and muffled moan.

His hand dropped. He did _not_ just hear that. He knew that his nephew was after Aang for trying to court the young heiress, but he didn't think that it was _that_ serious. At least, not serious enough for him to implement his "overprotective older brother" role on the Avatar.

_"Shh, Toph."_

Iroh backed away from the door. Apparently, it was _that_ serious. Serious enough for Zuko to implement his "overprotective older brother" role on Aang.

He heard the ruffling of bed sheets.

_Ew._ He covered his ears. That was it. If Zuko asked, he didn't hear a thing. Then, he smiled. Her mother was right. He continued his stroll down the hallway humming his own rendition to, _"It's a Long, Long Way to Ba Sing Se"_ before he sighed in contentment. "Welcome come, Iroh."

**_._**

"Where were you this morning?"

"I was-"

"And yesterday morning."

"I wasn't in my room because-"

"Answer me."

"I'm _trying_ to tell you that I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me, Avatar!"

Aang immediately clamped his mouth shut and Azula snorted. Since everyone was stuck working on preparations for the party, the Fire Lord took it upon himself to use the distraction as an opportunity to harass the Avatar without any interruptions. Azula, needless to say, was there to supervise because Toph was her friend and no matter what the Earthbender would claim, Aang had gotten her. So, Azula had taken it upon herself to make sure that her brother wouldn't cause any _permanent_ damage.

Plus, Zuko looked funny when his face got all red and puffy.

Aang took a breath. Toph really was trouble. Even when she wasn't in the room. The truth was that he had slept in Toph's room. Again. And Zuko had come looking for him. Again. But, he didn't find him. Again. This track record wasn't good for the Fire Lord's ego. Hence, the situation at hand. "Zuko, I-"

"Avatar, don't start with me!"

"Oh, Zuzu," Azula drawled out dramatically. "Let the poor boy answer."

Aang was about to tell her to let her brother continue. He didn't want to answer anything. Then, what she said clicked. He frowned. "I'm not a boy." He placed his fists at his hips and puffed his chest out. "I'm a man."

"A dead man." Zuko grabbed his ear, slightly grinning at the feeble squeaks. "I know you were in her room."

Azula's eyes widened. Her brother was about to issue a speech full of corny analogies and everything regarding honor which would probably drone on for approximately, two hours. She had to save Aang and herself.

She yanked Zuko's ponytail and pulled him to the ground. "Oops, my hand slipped," she said to her brother's groan.

Aang saluted Azula with a grin. "Pleasure doing business with you." With that, he flew out of a window.

Azula looked down at her brother. She arched a brow. "Don't you have a party to prepare for?"

_**.**_

Katara sat Toph down in a seat before she began unbraiding her hair. Goodness, the girl had gorgeous hair. It was especially unfair since Toph didn't even seem to care for it. She chalked it up to her mother's expert care for it, but it still wasn't fair.

"Honestly, Toph," she began as she ran her fingers through her friend's thick hair. "I don't understand how you can care so little for your hair, yet have it be so beautiful."

Toph shrugged. She didn't understand it, either. "My mom likes playing with it."

Katara took a comb out. She knew it. They were quiet for a moment with Katara combing through Toph's hair before the elder of the two spoke. "Zuko was looking for Aang this morning."

"I know."

"He was looking for him yesterday morning, too."

"I know that, too."

"He wasn't in his room."

"So, I've heard."

Katara watched her face. Initiating: MOM mode. "Toph, was Aang in your room?"

Toph gasped a little too dramatically "Why would you think that? I'm a _lady_, Katara. I have morals. I am to be respected. I do not indulge in-"

"Your face is all red!"

Toph stopped. She remembered red. It had become her favorite color. "It is?"

"And you're doing that stupid grinning thing!"

Toph felt her face, then she shrugged. "You can't prove anything."

Katara groaned and took a brush out. "I'm talking to Zuko tonight."

Toph laughed. "Spirits, Katara. Leave the poor guy alone."

The brush stopped.

"You did not just _'spirits'_ me."

Toph immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. Her cover, however pitiful it was, was blown.

"I knew he was in your room!" When Toph's face reddened, she snorted and went back to brushing. "So much for being a lady with morals."

After a moment of embarrassment, Toph rolled her eyes. She wasn't ashamed. She had nothing to be ashamed of. "We didn't do anything. The first night, he just wanted to say goodnight and I guess, we both fell asleep."

Katara smiled. It was sweet. "What about the next night?"

"Katara."

"I knew it. He's gotten you."

"I keep telling you people that no one's gotten me until I say so!"

Katara ignored her. That was a lie. Her face proved it. But, she would go along with it just for the show. She emptied a case of combs, brushes, and accessories onto the table beside her.

Toph stiffened at the sound of all the clutter. What was that woman about to do to her hair? "Katara."

"Don't worry," she offered. "I read your mom's letter. I'll take extra care."

Toph relaxed a bit at her friends' words. She felt her fingers running through it and she shut her eyes.

_Aang had visited her again the other night. For someone who was such a wimpy pushover when they were younger, he was certainly bold now at 18 years old. Once again, Zuko had come to her room looking for him the following morning. And, once again, she scared him away and led Aang back to the bed so they could go back to sleep. This time, however, they couldn't for some reason. They talked a little, which consisted of Toph berating Zuko and Aang chastising her for such harsh language. Then, somehow, he ended up on top of her. Tickling her._

_She tried to laugh as quietly as she could as he attacked her sides. "I'm going to kill you."_

_He shrugged as he tickled her. "You're on the bed. There's no earth for you to kill me with."_

_"I don't need earth to kill you-" His fingers touched a delicate spot and she laughed._

_"You don't sound very threatening." He stopped tickling her and allowed her to answer. He took the opportunity to take her legs and hook them around his hips._

_His fingers grazed her sides and she bit back a grin. "That's my evil laugh because I'm going to be very happy when I bury you underground, Baldy-" He attacked her sides again and she slapped a hand over her mouth._

_"Spirits, Toph," he sounded...amused? She really couldn't tell with her feet off of the ground. "Do you want to wake the whole palace up?"_

_"Well, maybe you should stop tickling me," she said through stifled giggles and he stopped. "You stupid monk-" He tickled her again and this time, she couldn't control the volume of her laughter._

_He kissed her in an attempt to swallow her laugh and keep it quiet. As the kiss progressed, her laughter faded into quiet moans and he gripped her hips. He seemed to have a thing with them, too. __"Shh, Toph," he said as he pulled away. __When she nodded, he smiled and moved down to kiss her stomach. Then, he sat up on his knees. The hand on her hip trailed down and he unhooked one of her legs from around his hip before he kissed her knee then, the top of her foot._

_"What does that one mean?"_

_"That you have beautiful feet."_

_Chocolate. The silly monk was walking, talking chocolate reincarnated into human flesh. She didn't know what to say, so she settled for staying quiet._

_He held her foot up. He seemed to be inspecting it. "Just how sensitive are your feet?"_

_She sat up on her arms. "Aang, don't you dare tickle-"_

_He ran a finger down the flat of her foot and she fell back onto the bed with a breathy moan._

_He tensed. He wasn't expecting that. "What was that?"_

_Her heart pounded against her chest. What just happened? "What?"_

_"That sound you made. You've never sounded like that before."_

_Actually, she had. He was just always kissing her when she did. "So?"_

_"It was kind of sexy."_

_"Because I'm so sexy in the morning."_

_"You're beautiful in the morning." He leaned over to kiss her._

_Her stomach flipped. His kisses caught her off guard since her feet were off of the ground. She held his neck and whimpered when she felt his fingers grazing the flat of her foot._

_He sat back up on his knees. "I wonder what happens if you bite it."_

_"You can't be serious-"_

_He bit her heel and she threw her head back as a low moan escaped her lips._

_He tensed again. "Definitely sexy."_

_She tried to steady her breathing. What was he doing to her? She didn't even know that her feet were that sensitive. "What kind of monk are you?"_

_He laughed and the sound of it made her smile. She loved his voice. They stayed quiet for a moment with her laying in front of him with her leg hooked around his hip and him inspecting her foot. She never thought that she would ever be this comfortable with anyone. Especially in the position that they were in. __She told everyone that she wasn't his and technically, she wasn't. But..._

_She felt him grip the thigh around his hip. She smiled. He had a thing with her thighs, too. __She shouldn't have been so comfortable there with him feeling on her thighs. But, for Oma's sake, she was comfortable with him and she wasn't scared._

_"You look happy." He gently massaged her thigh, carefully feeling it out and her smile widened._

_She was. And, as much she liked the attention there, she liked the attention around her foot more. __She sat up on her arms. "Are you going to keep playing with my foot," she asked instead._

_"Are you going to make that sound again?"_

_"Maybe."_

_He pressed a lingering kiss to the flat of her foot and she fell back onto the bed with a moan._

"Toph."

She shook her head at the sound of Katara's voice. "Yes?"

Katara placed her hands at her hips. "Do you know how long I've been calling your name? I thought you went catatonic."

"Sorry, _mother_." Toph rolled her eyes. She sure felt bad for Katara's kids. The woman was as motherly as it got, but she would nag at the grass to grow if she saw fit. As if having Zuko as an overprotective father was punishment enough. "What did you need?"

Katara looked at her. She was gone for a while. Then, she shook her head. She didn't want to know. "I thought you might want to wear one of the flowers you picked in your hair. Which one would you like?"

Right. They could ask her that now. "What color is the dress?"

"Red."

Toph thought of Aang. "The red rose."

**_._**

Chin paced outside of Suki's room. He was nervous. No, he was far beyond nervous. Petrified was probably a better word. The day of the party had finally come and as per his dates orders, he was at her door early. But, she hadn't come out, yet.

There was always a stereotype that insisted that women took an eternity to prepare themselves; even longer for special events, such as this one. But, he didn't peg her to be that type. She was a warrior. She was a fighter. She was strong. Girls like her didn't worry about girly things like that. So, why was she-

She finally walked out. His jaw dropped. All of that preparation was definitely worth it.

"Chin?"

It took him a while for his brain to register that she was talking to him. "Yes, my Lady?"

She smirked. Now, she understood why Azula preyed on the weak. Oh, yes. This one would be fun.

**_._**

The Fire Lord's engagement announcement/ End of the War Anniversary party was finally ready to begin. The decorations were impeccable, the food was delicious and cooked by the most prestigious chef they could find, the guards and servants were all ready to work, and the guests were all filing into the main ballroom. The only people left to arrive were the royal family and the Avatar. Of course, they had to be specially introduced to the guests (as if they didn't already know who they were, but it was royal Fire Nation tradition).

Zuko stood behind a curtain, fixing his robes. "How do I look?"

Katara opened her mouth to answer before Aang spoke. "It's your party. You should be able to look however to want to look."

Zuko glared.

"I mean, you look beautiful!"

Iroh nodded thoughtfully. "You are looking a bit pretty tonight, nephew."

There was a pause.

"Do I look ugly every other night?"

Katara snorted, but this was her reality now.

The curtain rose and Azula grinned. "Show time."

_"HELLOOOOO, MY PARTY PEOPLE!"_

Zuko started. Wait. What was going on?

_"ARE Y'ALL READY TO PAR-TAY?!"_

The crowd cheered and Zuko looked around frantically. "What is this-this... Foolishness?" He looked up at a balcony before he found Sokka with a... A DJ booth. There was a _DJ_ _booth_ in Zuko's palace. While _his_ party was taking place.

Iroh sighed. "Finally, a change from those boring old parties that we always have. Good job, nephew. You really _are_ making a change."

Zuko ignored him and chose to point up at Sokka. "You uncouth imbecile! This is _not_ that kind of party!"

Sokka, who couldn't hear him at all, chose to believe that his future brother-in-law was shouting out words of approval (even though, he knew that he wasn't) and he sent him an emphatic thumbs up and turned the music up. _"INTRODUCING, THE DRAGON OF THE WEST! HE'S THE ROYAL UNCLE OF THE FIRE NATION! HE SPOUTS OUT RANDOM WORDS OF WISDOM! HE MAKES AWESOME TEA! IROOOOH!"_

Iroh patted Zuko's back. "_Good_ job, Zuko!" With that, he strutted down the stairway to the techno music.

_"NOW, FOR THE LEADING LADY OF THE HOUR! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! SHE'S POWERFUL! SHE'S A NAG!"_

"Sokka!"

_"THE FUTURE FIRE LADY! KATARA!"_

Katara glared up at her brother before she smiled down at the crowd. She looked to her fiancé. "This isn't so bad."

_"NOW, FOR THE FIRE NATION PRINCESS - AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, I MUST ADD. SHE'S BRILLIANT! SHE'S A FIREBENDING PRODIGY! SHE'S KIND OF SCARY BUT HOT AT THE SAME TIME! AZULAAAAA!"_

Azula turned her nose up at her brother. "Watch and learn how to have some fun, Zuzu."

Zuko watched as she walked down the stairs, stopping to blow kisses. This was horrible. He would go down in history as the most uncouth and uncivilized Fire Lord in Fire Nation history. His parties would forever be branded as classless.

Aang, who seemed to sense his turmoil, smiled. "Look at it this way: at least this will definitely be a party that no one will forget."

Luckily for him, it was his turn.

_"NOW, IT'S TIME FOR THE GUY WHO STOPPED THE WAR! HE'S TALL! HE'S HANDSOME! HE'S THE MOST POWERFUL HUMAN BEING ON THE PLANET UNTIL HE KICKS THE BUCKET! HE'S BALD!"_

Aang patted his head.

_"HE'S THE AVATAR! AANG!"_

Aang grinned at the crowd. This definitely wasn't the formal party that Zuko was planning. Then, he spotted Toph standing next to their friends. He had to get down there.

Zuko watched as Aang walked down the staircase. He couldn't believe what Sokka did. This party. All of the preparations he had made. All of the beautiful decorations. All of the expensive dance lessons. All of the Fire Lording. It was all a waste. Because now, this wasn't a party. It was a _party_.

_"AND NOW, THE MAN RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS WHOLE SHINDIG! HE'S MYSTERIOUS! HE'S SEXY! HE'S HOT! LITERALLY! HE'S THE FIRE LORD! ZUUUKOOO!"_

At that announcement, the crowd went wild. He looked down to see the crowd waving their hands and cheering his name. Then, he saw Katara grinning up at him. She looked so beautiful smiling like that. He felt his own lips curling up.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

So, Zuko took his sweet time walking down that staircase. And it was a _long_ staircase. But, no one minded. They were all too excited and the adrenaline in the room was at a high. By the time Zuko made it down the stairs and next to his friends and fiancé, the party was ready to begin.

_"I'M SOKKA! THAT'S WITH AN 'OKKA'!"_

A couple of people groaned.

_"I'M GONNA ROCK YA! AND I'M GONNA BE YOUR DJ FOR TONIGHT! WATER TRIBE!"_

At that, everyone went and did their own thing, whether it was to dance, eat, or mingle.

Zuko looked at Azula. "You knew about this."

She shrugged. "Of course, I knew. He's my boyfriend."

As the royal siblings argued (Zuko yelled, Azula ignored), Aang only had eyes for Toph. He was pleased to see that she was wearing the rose he picked for her. "Hello."

She nodded. "Hello."

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

Zuko heard that. Even with that _wretched_ and classless peasant music playing. "What did you just say?"

Iroh tutted and waved a finger. "Now, Zuko, don't be jealous. Aang already told you how beautiful you looked when we were at the top of the staircase."

Zuko stared at him. "Are you drunk?"

Iroh stared right back. "Only a little bit."

That was when a song that everyone seemed to know started to play. It was as if the whole party stood in unison with a collective _"Ohhh!"_ in recognition of the song before they all set off for the dance floor.

Aang grinned. "I love this song!" He grabbed Toph's hand. "Let's dance!"

She felt everyone's movements. Apparently, there was a dance to go with the song. She wasn't about to be embarrassed. "I don't know the dance."

"It's easy, you'll catch up!" With that, he dragged her to the dance floor.

Before Zuko could say anything threatening, his own fiancé grabbed his robes and pulled him to dance.

Toph laughed as she danced. Aang wasn't lying when he said that the dance was easy to learn. It was especially easy since she could cheat and use her seismic sense to learn the foot movements. She didn't think that she would ever let anyone drag her onto a dance floor and force her to dance and have a good time. Aang definitely wasn't the same punk that he was when they were younger. It was kind of hot.

She suddenly stopped dancing and grabbed the front of his robes. She wanted him to herself. "Let's get out of here."

He frowned a bit. "But, the song isn't-"

The ground swallowed them up.

Zuko grabbed his uncle's shoulder. "Did you just see that?!"

Uncle, who had already decided that he wouldn't be a snitch, covered his eyes. "I didn't see a thing."


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N:_** To be honest, I hated the last chapter and it gave me so much trouble. I didn't think it was good at all. But, you guys loved it and when I got the reviews, I was all, "What's wrong with them?" Haha! But, thanks so much for the reviews, for the suggestions, and for telling me what you think!

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Thirteen

_A kiss on the closed eyelids represents thankfulness._

_**.**_

Aang didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that one minute, he was dancing with Toph and the next, he ended up outside and running away from the palace. He looked back at the receding palace and one thought ran through his head: Zuko was _going_ to destroy him. "Toph," he finally got her to stop and he took a breath. "Toph, what's going on?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at his question, as if he should have known. "I didn't want to stay there anymore."

He looked from her to the palace frantically. "You put my life in danger because you couldn't control your impulses?" At this, she rolled her eyes. "Zuko is going to kill me!"

"I'll protect you." With that, she took his hand back in hers before she continued running.

Aang was so confused. What was going on? Nevertheless, he let her lead him away. "You're doing a pretty bad job. He got to me this morning."

She shrugged. "You're alive aren't you?"

This time, he stopped her. "You can't be serious."

She didn't answer him, but she smirked. She seemed to be listening or _feeling_ for something.

He watched her worriedly. "Toph?"

She tapped her foot on the ground. "Every year, when the End of the War Anniversary party is being thrown in the palace, the commoners and those who aren't able to attend throw their own and have a little festival. I usually skip out on Sparky's boring shindig and come to those. I even stole Katara from him once."

Aang laughed at that. "How did she like it?"

Toph snorted. "She liked it a lot better than those snobby parties that he throws every year. But, she might be safe this time since Sokka took over."

Aang looked out into the distance. He didn't see anything. "Are we going?"

"No duh," she said. "You've been gone for six years. You should see what you've missed out on."

"I was training to become a fully realized Avatar."

"Whatever."

The ground swallowed them up.

**_._**

Zuko looked around frantically. First, Sokka took over his party and turned it into a complete fiasco. (Actually, it was the best party that any of the Fire Lord's had hosted, yet.) Then, Aang ran off with Toph. _(__She_ ran off with _him_.) But, he digressed. Although he was after Aang for courting Toph, the Avatar was the guest of honor. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed him. "You better tell your friend to watch out."

Beside him, Katara rolled her eyes. "He's your friend, too. Remember?"

The Fire Lord chose to ignore her and continued searching.

She smiled. He was being a bit annoying, but his concern for Toph was endearing. "Zuko, let them have their fun. Everyone else is and you should, too." She turned to mingle with some more guests, as the future Fire Lady should, before she saw Suki walking into the ballroom. "You're late."

Suki nodded dutifully. "I was busy interrogating Chin."

That was when Katara noticed a giddy and disheveled looking Chin walking up to them. She finally noticed Suki's own disheveled appearance. "Interrogation?"

When Chin reached them, Suki had the decency to blush. "You have your methods. I have mine." She took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

**_._**

Aang looked at his surroundings. The End of the War Anniversary festival that Toph told him about really went beyond a festival. It was a party in the streets. The townspeople banded together to create stands for food and games, there was singing, dancing, and entertainment, and there was even a section for gambling. He smiled when a man on unicycle biked by. Toph wasn't lying when she said that they knew how to have fun.

He suddenly remembered his tattoos. "Don't I need a hat or something to keep from attracting any attention?"

"Don't worry about it," Toph shrugged as she led them somewhere. "It's the End of the War Anniversary. People are going to be dressed up as you anyway."

As if on cue, a little boy walked up to them. "Nice Avatar costume," he said haughtily. "Your tattoos are all wrong, though. Try again next year."

Aang's jaw dropped when the little boy turned his nose up and walked away. "I have a feeling that Azula would like him."

Toph laughed and hooked her arm with his. "Get me some food."

They made their way to a food stand and Aang almost threw up. Every meal being offered had some type of meat in it, around it, blended into it, or was dipped in it. He was about to buy a salad, but he paused when he saw that even that had slices of chicken spread into it. "This is more of Sokka's atmosphere."

Toph dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "You're so dramatic." She took a bite of her food before she tapped her foot and pointed. "I want to go there."

He followed her finger. "You want to go gambling?" He grimaced at the sight of the big, burly men. "T., all they do is cheat."

"You must be forgetting who I am. Just think of it as giving them a taste of their own medicine." With that, she began making her way toward the game. "Besides, I hear I'm pretty hot now. I can probably distract them or something."

He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You can't be serious."

"What?"

"T., you're not about to use your looks to win that game." He paused. "Are you?"

"I mean, I don't need to. I'm good at this stuff. I'm just saying, it could distract them from my bending." She arched a brow. "Why? Are you worried?"

"Yes, I am." Which was something that he wasn't ashamed of admitting. At 18 years old, Toph was a stunner. Why wouldn't he be worried?

She almost took a step back. She didn't think that he would actually admit to that. "You don't need to worry." She grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

**_._**

Azula walked into Sokka's impromptu DJ booth on the balcony. She looked down and saw her brother running around frantically. He was pathetic. She didn't understand how or why Katara loved him so much.

Sokka looked at her. "Hey, Princess."

When she said that she loved hearing him call her that... She smiled before she crossed her arms. "Good job taking over the party. It's about time that these things got fun."

He shrugged before he put a song on. It should be long enough for their conversation. "Your brother doesn't think so."

She scoffed. "Who cares what he thinks?" She looked down and saw Zuko running around frantically. He was probably still looking for Toph and Aang. "It's his party. One would think that he would try to relax. At least, for just one night."

"Princess, are you _caring_ for your brother?"

"Of course, not. His uptightness is making me break out into hives."

Sokka grinned a bit. As much as she insulted, berated, criticized, and beat down her brother, she did love and care for him. "He is a bit uptight."

She looked at him. "Do you think that you can solve that problem?"

He arched an eyebrow. "That depends. How long do you think those two are going to be gone?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm sure that she took him to that festival."

"So, all night."

"All night."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Princess, your brother's going to be after me, too."

She rolled her eyes before she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's too afraid of me to try anything. Just play music to tire everyone out. They'll be too tired to actually continue partying for the rest of the night. By the time they come back, everyone will be at home and asleep."

Sokka looked over the balcony and spotted a red faced Zuko. "He does need to let loose a little, doesn't he?" When Azula smiled, he sighed. He really couldn't deny her anything. It was a bit pathetic. "Make sure that he dances to every song. Feed him well, too. The food combined with dancing should tire him out more quickly."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Peasant."

He smiled. "Of course, my Princess."

When she walked off, he went back to his sound table. The song ended, which meant that it was time to set their plan into motion. He looked over the balcony and glanced at Zuko. He shrugged. He was already in trouble. He might as well make the best of the night.

_"FIRE LORD ZUKO, DJ SOKKA IS CALLING YOU OUT!"_

The crowd cheered.

_**.**_

Aang stood behind Toph as she sat in front of the game. The game's conductor smiled sweetly at her. "Now, what's a pretty, little thing like you doing playing a game like this?"

She shrugged innocently. "I just wanted to see the chances a blind girl held against a game like this."

The man finally noticed her eyes and he sat up. "Blind, eh?" When Toph nodded, he grinned greedily. "Well, I'm curious as well."

She took a bag of money out and shook it dramatically. She could feel the man's heart speed up. "I mean, I brought all this money and everything!"

Aang shook his head. Toph was the only person he knew who would play around with blindness.

The man set a pebble under one of three cups. "Shall we test your theory out?"

Toph could barely suppress the smirk.

The man shifted and changed the places of the cups before he cleared his throat. "Which one has the pebble, Miss?"

She pointed at a cup.

He lifted the cup up and he stared at her. "How did you know that?"

She shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

The man stared at her for a few more moments before he chuckled. "Let's test your luck out some more. Shall we?"

She and Aang simultaneously grinned.

_**.**_

Zuko panted as he ran from the dance floor. For some reason, Azula was actually being _nice_ and encouraged him to dance and have a good time.

"It's your stupid party," were her exact words. "Dance and let loose, you idiot."

Well, he did what she suggested and he had never let loose like that before in his life. It was actually a bit scary. But, now the deed was done. He let loose. He danced. He had a good time at the party that his fiancé's brother ruined. Now, he could go handle business.

"Zuko!" Katara ran up to him with a smile. "Where are you going?"

He stopped. He couldn't deny her, so he painted a smile on. "Katara. My sweet. I was just going to go take care of someone- I mean, _something."_

"Nonsense," she waved the idea off. "Let's go dance."

"But, _honey_." Somehow, the fake smile stayed. "I just danced to those last four songs."

Katara paused to think. Needless to say, she was in on Azula and Sokka's plan to keep Zuko preoccupied until Toph and Aang returned. "Have you eaten, yet? That chef you flew in really put his foot in the food."

Zuko was so ready to turn her down, but then his stomach growled and she grinned up at him. "Fine."

She grabbed his hand. "Great! There's a whole buffet laid out!"

"Wait. What?"

_**.**_

Aang shouldn't have been having so much fun scamming people. He was the Avatar, for Spirit's sake. But, he was having fun scamming people at a party that was being held in the honor of the war that he stopped because of _her_. And he didn't mind.

He sat in front of the same man that Toph played with. Apparently, he was sick of being played and losing to a blind girl forty-six consecutive times in a row. So, Aang stepped in.

The man sneered at him. His nice guy act was done with. "She your little girlfriend or something?"

Standing behind him, Toph crossed her arms. "Don't get snappy with me just because I beat your little game."

Before the man could say anything, Aang smiled good naturedly at him. "She's my good luck charm."

When Toph's cheeks grew a bit pink, the man rolled his eyes. "I bet. Are we going to play this game or what?"

Aang nodded. "Let's play."

The man moved the cups around before he looked at him. "Which one?"

Aang looked between the three cups. He told himself that he wouldn't cheat, but the man had fast hands. He looked up at Toph. Just this one time. "Which do you think, my good luck charm?"

She tapped her foot and pointed. "That one."

The man stood with a growl. "How did you know that? I switched it last minute."

Toph and Aang gasped dramatically. "You've been cheating?"

The man glared at them. "So have you!"

"Well," she said with a smile. "It looks like someone has learned their lesson, huh?"

Aang stood. There were men closing in on them. She could have at least denied it a _little_ bit. "T."

"I knew that you were cheating," the man exclaimed. "How could a blind girl win all of those games?"

Aang looked around. She really was trouble. He almost forgot how reckless she was. They had to get out of there and soon. "T., seriously."

"It's no better than what you were doing," she countered. "Don't get upset with me because I beat you at your own game!"

More men started closing in on them. Spirits, if anything happened to her, Zuko would be the first one after him. He would be after his own self if anything happened to her. He knew that she could handle herself, but she was just _so_ reckless. "_Babe_."

She stomped her foot. "_What?"_

He stopped. She actually answered to that? It just slipped out. He smiled a bit at the slight blush on her cheeks. "We need to go."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving until I get my money."

The man stepped forward. "I don't pay cheaters!" He lunged to grab her, which was the signal for the rest of the men to come for them.

Aang grabbed the man's arm and threw him aside before he took another man and threw him on top of another. "Look what you did."

Toph grinned before she bent the ground under a group of men, trapping them from the neck down. "Sorry."

"She's an Earthbender," a free one exclaimed as he ran up to them. "That's how she knew-"

Aang punched him in the nose. That wasn't very monkish or Avatar-ish. She really was rubbing of on him.

"Correction: I'm the _greatest_ Earthbender. In the world." Toph grabbed the sacks of money on the ground. "Later." With that, the ground swallowed her and Aang up.

They ended up on the other side of the festival, far from the main festivities and the thugs they escaped from. Aang released a breath of relief at the sound of the fading music. That meant that they were pretty far from them. Just because he was the Avatar didn't mean that he was willing to fight at a festival. "I keep forgetting how reckless you are."

Beside him, Toph shrugged. "I guess I'll have to keep reminding you."

That prospect didn't bother him much. He liked her little adventures. "What are you going to do with the money?"

"I'll give it away." She placed a sack on a doorstep. "A few years ago, Katara and I scammed some scammers and liberated some people. It felt good."

He raised a brow. "Sounds like you've been getting soft during my absence."

"Don't remind me," she said as she threw another bag on the steps of a house.

When she stopped to place a bag in the hands of a grinning child, he suddenly realized how long six years really were. "I missed a lot," he began when she ruffled the boys hair. "Haven't I?"

"Yes, you did." She stated as she walked back to him. "But, you're here now."

He smiled at that. "What else have I missed?"

"Remember that Koko girl you guys told me about?"

"Yeah?"

"She's the president of the 'Official Avatar Aang Fan Club' in the Earth Kingdom."

Aang made a face. "I met her when I was 12."

"So?"

"I'm about to turn 19."

"Your point?"

He shrugged before he placed his arm over her shoulders. "I didn't think that she would still have feelings for me. I haven't even seen her since then. It's kind of creepy."

Toph almost snorted. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Aang wasn't exactly the easiest person to get over.

"Look there they are! That fake Avatar and his scamming girlfriend!"

They turned to face those very same thugs that they had escaped from. Aang's jaw dropped. "I'm the real deal-!"

Toph grabbed his robes and started running. "Let's go!"

He let her pull him along. "Why can't just bend them away?"

She grinned. "I like the adrenaline rush."

Spirits, help him. Nevertheless, he let her drag him away - because, he would go anywhere she wanted if she so requested.

**_._**

Zuko waddled away from the buffet table as fast as he could. He probably looked like a constipated penguin, but he needed to escape.

_"FIRE LORD ZUKO!"_

Zuko groaned when the crowd cheered. For some reason, Sokka was picking on him and the crowd just _kept_ egging him on. Maybe it had something to do with the DJ booth, but this surge in confidence didn't sit well with Zuko. Especially if he was the one to suffer.

_"DJ SOKKA IS CALLING YOU OUT TO DO KARAOKE!"_

The crowd's cheers grew even more wild.

He spotted a door. All he had to do was waddle a bit farther and he would be fine.

_"WITH JUSTEN BYBER!"_

Zuko stopped and the crowds' cheers grew deafening. He loved Justen Byber. It wasn't very manly or Fire Lordy, but he liked what he liked. He took a step back. Maybe he would settle for this one.

**_._**

Aang looked back at the men chasing after them and he sped up. Those thugs had surprisingly high endurance levels. "Toph, we need to bend them away."

She grinned. She was constantly reminding him how reckless she was. She stopped running before she stomped a foot on the ground. Suddenly, the earth opened up underneath the men and they were sliding down a tunnel before the earth closed up again. "All done."

Aang looked at her in disbelief. "You just buried them alive!"

"You're so dramatic," she said with a wave of her hand. She shifted her foot. "They're back where we found them."

He raised a brow. "You can see them from here?"

"I keep telling you that you missed a lot during those six years." With that, she sat on the grass.

He was intrigued. She was already powerful before. How much stronger could she get? "What else can you do now?"

"Watch this." She picked up a handful of grass and held it in her palm. "Did you know that there are little pieces of earth in grass, trees, and flowers? Call me the Naturebender."

Aang watched as the grass in her palm began twisting and making shapes. She really was amazing. "How did you figure that out?"

She shrugged and bent the grass back into the ground. "I couldn't sleep one night."

He couldn't argue with that. So, he sat beside her. "How do you think Zuko's party is going?"

She thought for a moment. "I think everyone's having a good time. The End of the War Anniversary parties are usually boring and stuffy. Sokka actually did good this time."

Somehow, Aang just knew that the Water Tribe warrior was next on the Fire Lord's hit list. Just like he was for running away with Toph. "Zuko's going to kill me."

She laughed. "I'll protect you."

He smiled at that. They were quiet for a moment and he was left with his thoughts. Zuko would be after him in the morning, but he didn't really do anything. It wasn't like he dragged Toph away. _She_ dragged _him_ away. Which only served to confuse him even more. She knew how he felt about her, but he was literally stuck in limbo when it came to her feelings.

Sokka was right. Just because someone allowed you to kiss them didn't mean that they returned the feelings. He knew for a fact that Toph liked kisses _and_ cuddling. She even let him call her "babe" - it was an accident and it slipped out, but she still answered to it. But, that didn't mean that she returned the feelings. Which meant that he was in serious trouble.

He ran a hand down his face. What was he going to do?

She rested her head on his arm and he frowned a bit. He needed to distract himself from those thoughts. At least, for the time being.

He looked up at the night sky before he took her hand into his and spread her fingers out. "Would you like to see the moon?" When she nodded against his arm, he drew a circle into her palm and began his tale.

_**.**_

Zuko groaned from his seat. He couldn't move. He was sore from the dancing and full from all of the food. He had never been so tired before in his life. All because of the party. Was it so wrong to want to throw a prestigious and classy party in honor of the end of a 100 year long war without having your insane and uncouth future brother-in-law ruin it with his classless music? He didn't think so. But, he had to admit that he was a bit starstruck by Justen Byber's guest appearance. Now, the party was over and people were shuffling out. He couldn't even get up to bid them adieu at the gates.

Katara approached him with a warm smile. That helped a bit. "Honey, are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around him.

He only groaned and relaxed into the embrace.

She grinned to herself. The plan had worked. She didn't like seeing her fiancé so miserable, but it was for a good cause. "I liked that performance you did with Justen Byber."

He was quiet for a minute. "He's so pretty up close, Tara."

She kissed the top of his head. "I know. I should have asked him his secret."

A man approached them with a stoic air about him. "Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko's eye widened. This was General Hoa. He was a legend in all of the four nations. It was just his luck that he wasn't able to speak.

Luckily, General Hoa didn't notice. "I must say that I have never attended a party such as this in all of my years of being a general. I never thought that a Fire Lord would ever throw such a loud, brash, obnoxious, bold, reckless, insolent, audacious, saucy, uncouth..."

Zuko and Katara glanced at each other. Was this man a dictionary?

"...Gaudy, garish, impudent, and noisy party." Hoa paused. "It's about time."

What?

"Since the beginning of time, all of the Fire Lord's parties have been boring and just an event to show how snobby one could be." He smiled. "Thank you for showing that even nobles can let loose every once in a while." He raised his fist. "Party hard, Fire Lord Zuko. Party hard." With that, he walked off.

Zuko watched him as he left. "That was-"

"Wierd," Katara finished for him.

Iroh approached them. "Ah, I see that you've met my good friend, Hoa." He chuckled. "Oh Agni, that man is a party animal. You should see what he can do with a cherry stem," he called out as he walked away.

Zuko shoved his face deeper into Katara's bosom. "I'll deal with the Avatar in the morning. I need to go to sleep."

AKA: Misson accomplished.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Of course, my beloved."

**_._**

Aang could barely suppress a yell as Toph catapulted them both over the wall that encased the palace. In fact, the only reason why he was able to stay quiet was the threat of Zuko finding them sneaking back into the palace after the party had ended so long ago looming over his head. He took a breath. "Don't do that again."

She grinned. "I can't make any promises." At least, she was honest. She tapped her foot on the ground and lifted her face. "My room's up there."

He nodded. "I can fly us up-" They were suddenly catapulted into the sky before they landed on the balcony of her room. He steadied himself on the ground as she walked to her bed. "Honestly, how much more reckless can you get?"

With a laugh, she sat on the bed. She felt drunk again. She was giggly and light headed but, this was a different kind of drunk. She offered her foot to him. "There's a little bit more."

He believed that. He crouched down in front of her and inspected her foot. She was wearing soleless shoes. "Why are you wearing these?"

"Katara made me wear them," she replied with a shrug.

He gave a her a look. Then, he slipped each shoe off and placed them on the ground. He ran a finger down the skin of the flat of her foot and she gasped.

She kicked at him. "Don't do that."

He caught her feet. "You weren't complaining this morning." He leaned up to kiss her.

Oma, she really was rubbing off on him. She broke the kiss when she felt his finger on her foot again. "We're spending too much time together."

He stopped. "Why do you say that?"

She could hear the grin in his voice and she couldn't help but to smile. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." He kissed her again. His thumb grazed the bottom of her foot and she made a noise.

"Stop that." They both knew that she wasn't serious.

"Why?" This time, he placed three kisses down the flat of her foot - one on top, in the curve, and on the heel. She tried to stifle a moan, but he heard it. "I like hearing you like that."

She bit back a grin and took her foot away from him. "Aang."

"Yes?" He moved to the other foot and he bit the heel.

"_Aang."_

"Yeah, say my name just like that."

This time, the grin escaped and she wrenched her foot away from his grip. She knew that she was red, but she didn't really care. "Aang!"

He laughed and leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Okay, I'm done." He took her feet back into his hands. "Katara _made_ you wear those things?"

She smiled when she felt him kiss the top of each foot. "She kept talking about being a lady. So, I put them on to shut her up." She rearranged herself to lay on the bed.

That made more sense. He walked over to lay beside her.

She stifled a yawn. "Are you staying the night?"

He shook his head. "No. Zuko probably already checked my room tonight. I need to be there in the morning or else I really am dead. I've already been gone twice."

"I told you that I would protect you."

"...This is all a joke to you, isn't it?"

She couldn't hold the laugh back. It was probably because she was tired. "I don't understand how you're afraid of him. You're the Avatar. He's the puny Fire Lord."

"He's the puny Fire Lord who's going to give me the 'okay' to be with you."

"You're already with me."

He looked at her. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but for her, it was close.

They were quiet for a bit and she found herself falling asleep. She didn't want to sleep, yet. She liked spending time with him. "Tell me a pickup line."

He thought for a moment. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

A pause.

"Seriously?"

"What? Not good?"

"I'm just saying. You've had better."

"Like you could do better."

She was never one to back down from a challenge. "I'm not drunk. I'm intoxicated by you."

They were quiet.

"Okay, that was pretty good." When she laughed, his embarrassment faded away. He looked over at her and found her eyes shut. "Sleepy?"

She shrugged. She was getting sleepy, but she didn't want to sleep and have him leave, yet. Especially, if he wasn't staying the night with her. "What color is the sky tonight," she asked instead.

He sat up and looked out of the window. "Purple," he said as he laid back down.

"Rainy purple?"

He shook his head, but he smiled because she remembered the colors. "Royal purple."

She yawned with a nod as she nestled herself underneath the covers. She thought of Zuko and Azula. "Sounds beautiful."

"It is." He never took his eyes off of her.

"Are you staring at me?"

"I'm _gazing_."

"That's creepy."

"It's _romantic_."

"You're a creep."

He chuckled and she smiled. They were quiet for a few moments before he heard her breathing grow a bit shallow. She had fallen asleep. He leaned over to place a kiss on each of her closed eyelids. "Goodnight, T."

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him before he heard voices and footsteps. He froze. It was late. Zuko wouldn't ever come to Toph's room at this time, not if he knew what was good for him.

He prepared himself to bend himself under the earth before Suki and Chin came into view. He caught the giddy smile on Chin's face and the mischievous look on Suki's before she led him into her room. He knew that she would have fun with him.

Aang made his way to his room. He had an amazing time with Toph that night, but the fact remained that he didn't know where he stood with her. But, he would settle that soon.

* * *

_**A/N: **_OK, I think we all know who Justen Byber was, haha! I hope I didn't offend any Beliebers out there. I have no problem with him. I like some of his music. It's just the idea of Zuko being a Belieber was too good for me to pass up. And that boy is pretty, I don't care what anyone says. It's unfair.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N:_** Just a bit of an interlude. :)

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Fourteen

_"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero."_

_- Marc Brown_

**_._**

The next morning, Aang woke up in a totally different setting - just like when he woke up in Toph's room. Only this time, it wasn't as comfortable. He was extremely uncomfortable and felt completely out of place. He even tried stretching out, but he couldn't move his arms. Or legs. That was when he started to panic. He snapped his eyes open, only to come face to face with - "Zuko?"

The Fire Lord smiled maliciously. "Hello, Avatar."

Aang looked around. He was in the Fire Lord's office with two guards on either side of him. "Huh. You finally caught me." He ignored Zuko's glare and tugged on the restraints. "Why can't I bend?"

"It pays to have a sister like Azula," Zuko offered before he began pacing. "Avatar, where were you last night?"

Aang's eyes widened and he began tugging on the restraints once more. Who cared if he couldn't bend? He had to get out of there.

Zuko continued pacing. "Just answer the question and we'll be done soon enough."

Aang watched him warily. Then, he relented and relaxed. "She took me to that festival. _She_ took _me_ - I didn't take her anywhere."

"Quick to throw her under the bus, aren't you?"

"Only because you're afraid of her."

Zuko stopped and looked at the Avatar's sly grin. While that may have been true, he wouldn't argue it out as he was normally wont to do. He did kidnap the Avatar for a reason. "I've brought you in here to question your intentions with Toph."

"You've got to be kidding me." When one of the guards took a step toward him, he actually sweat dropped. He may have been the Avatar, but he was incapacitated at the moment. "You know what my intentions are, Zuko."

"I want to hear it from your mouth, Avatar."

Aang sighed. He was still 'Avatar', which meant that he had to talk. "Her parents were forcing her to get married," he began. When Zuko nodded, he continued. "She looked so miserable when she told me and I know how important her freedom is to her, so I offered myself up to her. I couldn't stand to see her like that. I mean, I had never seen her look so miserable before. The deal was made only to allow her to keep her freedom but, then it got real. I didn't mean to grow feelings for her. She challenged me to woo her, which I've been trying to do. And here we are."

Zuko had the distinct feeling that the wooing worked. But, he wouldn't mention that during his interrogation. "Aren't you taking her freedom from her by doing this?"

Aang raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"This wooing thing. We all know how Toph feels about love and marriage. She thinks that they're both a trap-"

"I would never do that to her," Aang cut him off. He didn't care about the guards anymore. "I would never trap her or take her freedom or her independence away. My people didn't marry because marriage tied people down to this world. If it were up to me, I wouldn't get married, either. If it were up to me, I would take her away from those nobles and those traditions. I would take her anywhere that she wanted to go and make sure that she was happy. But, I can't. So, I'm doing the only thing I _can_ do for her. Because I love her."

The office was silent before a guard sniffled.

The second guard looked at him. "Yami, are you _crying_?"

Yami shook his head vehemently whilst rubbing at his eyes. "No - I ain't _crying_." He sniffled again. "That was just so beautiful!" He covered his face and ran out of the office.

The second guard looked between Zuko and the Avatar. "He gets emotional easy. I better go make sure he's okay." With that, he took off after Yami and shut the door after him.

Zuko looked at Aang. "You love her."

The Avatar's eyes widened. He didn't mean for that to come out. He was just so caught up in making sure that Zuko knew that his intentions were true. But, what was said was said and he meant it. He nodded. "Yes."

"Have you told her?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Good."

Zuko almost laughed. That definitely sounded like Toph. He let a small smile grace his lips. "So, I guess this means that you've gotten her, right?"

The Fire Lord's small smile served to appease him a bit. Aang shook his head. "I'm not so sure about her feelings. "

As if on cue, Toph came in, busting through the door. She stomped her foot. "You do have him in here."

Zuko looked at the clock on the wall. It hadn't even been a full hour, yet. "Azula was supposed to be stalling you!"

She didn't want to mention that his sister threw him under the bus for some alone time with Sokka. "Release him."

Zuko hesitated, then he stepped forward to open the shackles. "Just so you know, I'm doing this because I was almost done with him anyway. Not because I'm afraid of you."

They all knew that he was lying.

When he was finally free, Aang massaged his wrists. "Thanks." But, he didn't look at the Fire Lord - he kept his eyes on Toph.

Zuko watched as he stepped up to Toph. "Who are you thanking?"

"You." Aang still kept his eyes on the Earthbending master.

"Who else," Toph asked. She wouldn't be asking that if she could see. If she wasn't blind, she would have been tomato red with the way Aang looked at her. There was no question about it. "Don't do this again."

Zuko nodded. "I won't." He wouldn't need to.

Toph made a face before she grabbed Aang's arm with a small smile. "Pick me some more flowers."

Aang stopped her when she began leading him out of the door. "The garden's right outside of the window."

"You can't be serious." Apparently he was, because she soon found herself thrown over Aang's shoulder. "Aang!"

That was when Aang grinned. "Later, Zuko." And he flew out of the window.

Zuko walked over to his window. He looked around the garden, only to find Toph punching Aang mercilessly. She was probably threatening him. Zuko grinned.

"Ah, nephew," Iroh's voice entered the room. "I see that Miss Toph has already rescued the young Avatar. I was coming to warn you, you know."

Zuko didn't believe that for one second. "Sure, Uncle."

Iroh chuckled warmly as he strolled to stand beside his nephew. He saw Aang smiling as Toph berated him. Then, he took her hand and drew her close to him and she grew quiet. He spoke and she seemed to be battling a smile. Finally, she rolled her eyes and the smile escaped. (Iroh could have sworn that he saw Aang's cheeks turn red, even with the distance between him and the couple.) She took a step forward and kissed him, to which he readily complied and held her close.

Iroh stroked his beard. "He makes her happy. Wouldn't you agree?"

Toph broke the kiss and said something before she punched Aang's chest. That punch was definitely weak.

Zuko nodded. "He does."

Aang crouched down to pick a flower from the ground before he stood up straight. He placed the flower into her hands before he moved to stand behind her and he held her close. She began feeling the petals and ran her fingers down the stem before she said something.

Iroh looked at his nephew. "I suppose this means that you won't have to be chasing after him any longer."

Aang kissed her cheek before he spoke. She seemed to like whatever he said because she leaned into him before they continued their stroll.

Zuko nodded. It wasn't that he didn't trust Aang because he did. It was just that he had to make sure that Toph would be safe - no matter who the boy was. He was just glad that the boy was Aang. As tough - and scary - as Toph was, he still considered himself her older brother who would fulfill his older brother duties - which included intimidating boys. She could protect herself, everyone knew that, but he had to make sure. And he did. Which meant that his job was done.

When Toph and Aang walked beyond his vision, he felt the urge to chase after them. Well, his job was half way done. He turned to his uncle. They would be fine. "Let's go harass the kitchen attendants."

Iroh grinned happily and followed after his nephew. "You couldn't have come up with a better idea."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**_ Welcome to the next chapter of our fairy tale! Thanks for keeping us on the air with your reviews! This is up early 'cuz I'm gonna be gone for a bit and I wouldn't have been able to upload it at any other time. So, you might have noticed that I upped the rating for this story. There's no sex or anything explicit, I just wanted to be safe and not get taken down. There's just... Just read it and tell me if I should put it back down, haha! On that note, I think this is my favorite chapter.

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Fifteen

_"Never let your pride ruin everything. It is better to lose your pride than to lose the love of your life." _

_- Unknown_

.

"Are you joining me?"

"That would be so immoral."

"We're getting married, anyway."

_"Toph."_

She laughed and that was how Aang ended up in the bubble bath with Toph. It probably wasn't the best move since Zuko just let him off of that short leash, but Toph could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. He was just lucky that the bubbles were thick and covered them both up. "T., Zuko just started to leave me alone."

She rolled her eyes and she reached behind her to tie her hair up. "He's not going to come in here." She waded through the bubbles to straddle him and held his face with both hands. "No one is going to come in here." She kissed him.

He really shouldn't have been in there with her. This woman, and she was a woman now, really was rubbing off on him and had him switching rules up. He was a _monk_, for Spirit's sake. He tensed up a bit. But, when she pressed up against him, he felt himself coming undone and held her close. She said that she would protect him, right?

She pulled away. "Say it again."

"I love you, T."

Toph was pathetic. When she ran away from home - yes, she was big enough to admit that she ran away - at the prospect of marriage, she didn't think that she would end up having one of her best friends court her. She definitely didn't think that she would end up falling in love with him - that, she wouldn't admit to. At least, not any time soon. She was Toph Beifong, for goodness' sake. She was strong and independent. She couldn't have something like _love_ weighing her down and ruining her reputation. "Toph."

"I love you, Toph."

She grabbed his face and kissed him and he gripped her hips. Although love did weigh and tie people down and ruined awesome reputations such as hers, it was nice to hear. Especially when it came from a voice as nice and smooth as his. "Beifong."

He chuckled. Even though he wasn't completely sure of her feelings for him, he was sure of his feelings for her. He would make sure that she knew that what he felt was real and that he wasn't trying to take her freedom or independence away. "I love you, Toph Beifong."

_Oma_, that sounded so _good_. She traced his lips with her thumb. "Toph Beifong, the greatest Earthbender in the-" He kissed her and with a sigh, she melted into the kiss and held him close. His hands moved from her hips to her thighs and he pulled her in closer.

There was a knock at the door._ "Toph?"_

Aang broke the kiss. "I thought you said that no one would be coming in here," he whispered vehemently.

"That obviously doesn't apply to Mother Katara," she whispered right back.

_"Toph, you've been in there for a while. Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, Katara," Toph called out. "I'm not ready to leave, yet."

Aang held her closer. "Tell her how relaxed you are."

Toph held his face in her hands before she kissed him. "I'm so relaxed, Katara." He began massaging her thighs. "I don't ever want to leave, Katara." He began placing soft kisses down her neck. "It feels so good, Katara."

_"Are you sure? Do you need me to come in?"_

Aang's grip on her thighs grew firm and he pulled her flush against him, which was pretty impressive considering how close they already were. "Tell her that I'm handling everything in here," he mumbled against her neck.

Oma, she really was rubbing off on him. She hugged him and muffled a sigh. "I'm fine, Katara."

There was a pause. _"I'm coming in there. You sound weird."_

Aang immediately let her go and Toph pulled him back to her. "No, I'm naked!"

_"Toph, we're both girls and since when have you been shy?"_

Curse that woman's mother complex. "Take a deep breath."

Aang nodded and bent an air helmet around his head before he ducked under the water. That was when Katara stepped in. Just in time. "Toph, you've been in here for almost an hour."

And she was making good use of that hour before she walked in. "Did you need something, mother?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha. Actually, I did come here for something."

Underneath the water, Aang tried to stay as quiet as he could. He looked around for something to keep him occupied, but all he saw were bubbles. Then, he spotted Toph's foot.

"Iroh's taking his leave for the Earth Kingdom this afternoon," Katara began as she sat on a chair. "He wants to see us all before he does so."

Toph felt Aang's fingers trailing along her thigh. "When does he want to see us?"

"In about an hour."

When he firmly gripped her thigh, Toph bit back a smile. "Geez, Katara you could have waited at least another half hour before you came to get me."

Katara smiled sheepishly. "I know, I know. It's just that the guards are too afraid of you and Mai didn't want to deal with your snarky attitude. I was the only one available to send the message and this is my free time."

When Aang grabbed her foot and began running his fingers along the curve, she made a noise in the back of her throat. She slammed her palm on the tub's wall. "I can't believe he's doing this already."

"Yes, he is leaving very early, isn't he?" Katara tutted sympathetically. "I know that you'll miss him, but you'll see him back home, remember?"

Bold wasn't even the word. Aang slipped her foot through his air helmet and began placing soft kisses along the flat of her foot. "Yes," she whimpered, but for some reason Katara took it as a sad sound. Well, it certainly was sad how the _monk_ could get her worked up like this.

The older woman sighed pitifully. "Yes, I know that you two have gotten exceptionally close since his tea shop is in Ba Sing Se."

Toph attempted to kick him away as subtly as she could, but he took a strong grip on her ankle before he bit her heel. Her grip on the tub's wall tightened and a quiet _crack!_ was heard. Aang must have fixed it, because Katara didn't mention it. In fact, she went on a whole speech about how beautiful her friendship with Iroh was. It was safe to say that Toph didn't hear any of it. Why did her feet have to be so sensitive? With her bending, it made sense. But, with this? It just wasn't fair.

Aang must have shared her sentiments because he dragged his teeth along the length of her foot. This time, she couldn't hold the moan back. Once again, Katara took it wrongly and interpreted it as an emotional response to her words.

"So," Katara asked once her speech was over. "When are you getting out?"

When she finished whatever Aang started. "When you leave and let me finish relaxing."

Katara rolled her eyes and stood. "Fine, I'm leaving. Just remember: in an hour."

Toph felt Aang grab her other foot and she groaned. Katara took this as a bit of a temper tantrum. "Yes, in an hour. I'll be there," she said rapidly when she felt his tongue. "Now, go and lock the door behind you."

When she heard the door lock and close and Katara's footsteps fading away, Toph grabbed Aang and pulled him from underneath the water. "It's time for you to leave."

He chuckled and brought her closer to him. "I believe that you were the one who asked me to join you."

She kissed him and he snaked his arms around her waist. This definitely wasn't the same Twinkletoes. She had to keep getting reminded that he wasn't the same boy that he was before he left. (She wouldn't mind getting reminded if it was like this.) He was a man, now. And it was hot.

He broke the kiss. "Do you want me to leave, Toph," he spoke against her lips.

He took her foot and drew slow circles into the flat of it. She threw her head back. It was just her luck that her gifted feet were so sensitive. She shook her head weakly.

There was a growing blush on her cheeks and he knew that it wasn't because she was embarrassed. If anyone had told him a few years ago that he would ever see Toph Beifong like this and that _he_ would be the one doing this to her, he would have laughed right in their face. He kissed her cheek. "Yes or no, Toph."

Her stomach flipped and she grabbed his face to kiss him. The movements on the flat of her foot slowed. She moaned into the kiss and she felt him tense. She broke the kiss. "I want you to finish what you started."

Honestly, she just kept provoking him to do the most un-monkish things. But, he was just fine with that. He planted a kiss on her neck and she made the most beautiful sound before she hugged him close. He was definitely just fine with that. "That won't be a problem."

_**.**_

It turned out that the reason Iroh wanted to see all of them was because he wanted to go into the town market with them. Contrary to popular belief, Fire Nation markets were kind to their visitors. It didn't hurt that one of the visitors was the former General Iroh accompanied by the Avatar and his war hero friends who stopped a 100 year long war.

Suki inspected a mask and held it up to Azula. "Doesn't this remind you of my warriors?"

Azula looked at the ugly mask. She didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not. Either way, the Kyoshi warrior's feelings were bound to get hurt. She took the mask and set it down. "Where's Chin," she asked instead.

Suki picked the mask back up. "He's on guard duty."

Azula snatched the mask from her and set it down again. "It's hideous. I'll not have you buy that wretched piece of garbage while you're my friend."

Behind them, the merchant started mumbling. He wasn't about to speak out against the devil princess.

Suki linked her arm with Azula's and led her away with a smile. "Sokka's made you soft."

A few feet away from them, Sokka could be heard squealing, "Look at these belts!"

Katara watched as an army of children swarmed Aang. She smiled. The children really did love him. It was probably because he was big kid himself. She turned to Zuko and found him staring dead at the Avatar. "Zuko, I thought that you were done with this."

"An older brother's job is never done."

She didn't want to mention that he wasn't really Toph's brother. "He's playing with children."

His gaze never wavered. "Boys these days can be very sneaky."

Katara rolled her eyes and left her fiancé to his Avatar watching. Soon enough, Aang stepped up to her. "Where are the kids? They loved you."

He grinned. "They love Zuko even more." They turned around and saw Zuko being mobbed and glomped by the same crowd of children who previously surrounded Aang plus more. "I told them that the Fire Lord was synonymous with the Candy Lord."

"They believed you?"

"Kids will believe anyone who's 118 years old."

She crossed her arms. "You and Toph really are spending too much time together."

He laughed and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Where is she? I haven't seen her since we got here."

They began walking. Katara almost stopped to help Zuko, but she figured that he would be just fine. He was the Fire Lord, after all. "I think she's with Iroh. Those two are very close, you know."

Aang remembered the heartfelt speech she gave Toph that morning. Toph may not have been listening, but he was. He nodded with a secret smile. "Since his tea shop is in Ba Sing Se, right?"

She nodded furiously. "That's exactly what I was telling Toph this morning."

Luckily, he didn't have to answer to that because they soon spotted Toph and Iroh speaking to a young merchant. "They're just fine," Aang said. "Let's check some other stands out."

"What do you mean they're just fine," Zuko said harshly.

Katara jumped. When did he get there? "How did you get away from those kids?"

"I gave them candy." Before they could further inquire, he looked back to Toph and Iroh. "That piece of peasant swine is flirting furiously with her."

Aang looked at them. "No, he isn't."

Zuko grabbed his face and directed it toward Toph. "He's leaning towards her. He's giving her that look. He's flirting."

Katara nodded slowly. "He is flirting pretty hard."

Zuko made a face when Toph and Iroh laughed. "He should be embarrassed. Flirting with the Avatar's intended." When Katara and Aang looked at him, he sighed. "Don't make me admit this out loud."

Aang looked back at Toph and Iroh. "I don't know, Zuko. It looks pretty harmless to me-" The boy took a step closer to Toph. That was when he finally noticed that _look_ on his face.

"Still think it's harmless," Zuko asked.

He debated on approaching them. Then, Toph laughed again. "Let's go meet our new friend." Aang removed his arm from around Katara and made his way toward the group.

Zuko nodded and followed after him. "Best idea you've come up with yet."

Reluctantly, Katara followed after them. As much as she didn't want to watch this trainwreck, she had to make sure that they didn't cause too much trouble.

Aang approached the group and stood behind Toph. "Hey, we were looking for you guys."

Iroh smiled warmly at him. "Miss Toph told us a few moments ago that you would probably be coming." He motioned to the young man next to him. "Aang, Zuko, and Katara meet Hahn."

Wait. _Hahn_? Aang finally got a good look at him. "As in the same Hahn who tried to propose to Toph when we first stepped foot onto Fire Nation land."

Toph laughed. "Yeah. Turns out he's not the loathsome creep that we thought he was."

Hahn chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that."

Zuko watched him darkly. "You'll be even sorrier soon enough." Katara elbowed him in the gut. "I mean, nice to meet you."

Hahn smiled good naturedly at them, but Aang kept a poker face. "So, what were you talking about? The conversation looked pretty good."

Everyone sensed the ice in his voice. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude. It was just slipping out. It didn't exactly help that while he was telling Toph how much he loved her, he was stuck in limbo about how she felt only to find the very same guy who tried to propose to her, now flirting with her. His resolve steeled.

Toph turned around and furrowed her eyebrows up at him. She grabbed the front of his robes. He almost smiled. "What's your problem?"

He looked back at Hahn. "Nothing. Hahn just looked so fascinating when you and Iroh were talking to him. It looked like a fascinating conversation. I think that Hahn is simply fascinating. Don't you, Toph?"

Toph raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Aang shrugged. "You just seemed so fascinated by him. Am I using the right word? Would enraptured work better?"

A bit of jealousy was fine, but not if he was acting like a complete and total ass. For the first time, she saw that her rubbing off on him wasn't all that good. She punched him in the stomach. When his groan was miserable and painful enough for her ears, she turned back around. "It was nice to see you again, Hahn. I have to go." With that, she walked off.

Katara punched Zuko in the arm. "Look what you did, Zuko!" She ran after Toph.

Zuko punched Hahn in the arm. "Look what _you_ did, pretty boy!" He grabbed Aang and dragged him away.

Iroh watched them all leave suspiciously before he looked to Hahn. "I'm sorry about my young friends. They can get a bit too emotional, you see."

Hahn rubbed his arm with a nod. He wasn't mad. He just got punched by the Fire Lord. That would be considered a great honor in his town. "I'm guessing that she chose the Avatar to marry her."

Iroh smiled. "Yes. They have the same temper, don't you think?"

_**.**_

Aang was screwed. He knew it when he left the market. He knew it when Iroh left for the Earth Kingdom. He knew it when he was busy avoiding Toph throughout the whole day. He knew it now as he stood in front of her door late at night. She probably already knew that he was there and was just waiting for him to knock. So, that's what he did. "T., can I come in?" The door opened.

He stepped in and he saw her. "Don't call me that." With that, she shifted her foot and the door shut.

Ouch. It was safe to say that she was still angry. "Toph, I'm so sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me."

She crossed her arms. "Am I supposed to just forgive you just like that? What you did was completely unnecessary."

"Spirits, Toph. You don't think I know that? I just got jealous."

"You just got _jealous_? Of _Hahn_?"

"Toph, he was blatantly flirting with you and giving you these _looks_!"

"So, what if he's flirting with me or giving me looks?"

"What do you mean '_so what_'?"

"It doesn't matter if anyone flirts with me or gives me looks! _You_ were the one in my _bathtub_ this morning!"

He threw his hands up. "Like that matters now! Even Zuko was worried!"

"So, now you're taking love advice from Zuko?"

"Yes, I am! He might be hunting me down right this second, but at least I know where I stand with him!"

She stopped and they were quiet for a moment. Anyone who was outside of that hallway would have thought that one of them killed the other because of the sudden silence. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. He didn't mean for that to come out, but it was bound to do so. "Toph, I love you. You know that I love you. This whole palace knows that I love you. I'm sure that once Iroh gets back to Ba Sing Se that half of the Earth Kingdom will know that I love you. I just-" He stopped. She really was beautiful now. It was a bit distracting.

She took a step forward. "What? You just what? Finish what you were saying."

That was when he caught himself staring at her. He looked down. He probably looked stupid talking to the ground, but he needed to get his point across. "Toph, all we do is spend countless hours together. We've slept and woken up together. I even took a bubble bath with you this morning. But, that doesn't mean anything."

It meant a lot to her. "Can you just say what you need to say?"

He would have ripped his hair out if he had any. "Toph, you know how I feel about you. How do you feel about me?"

She loved him. She was sure of it. Why else would she have taken a bath with him and slept in the same bed as him for all of this time? She did love him, but she couldn't say it out loud. Saying it out loud meant that she had lost the one thing that she was fighting for. "Aang-" She cut herself off.

He waited for her to answer. When she stayed quiet, he stepped back. "I see." He turned to leave.

No, why was he leaving her? She felt the anger growing back. "Why are you being so selfish? I thought that you loved me! I thought that you said that you weren't going to take my freedom or my independence away!"

He turned back around. "Toph, don't you ever question my love for you! How is it selfish to want to know how you feel about me? Especially since I'm the one making all the declarations here? If anyone's being selfish here, it's you! Maybe where you're from, love is used to trap people, but you should know that I would never do that to you!" He really shouldn't have looked at her, because now all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless. He looked back down and his voice grew hushed. "I don't know why you're so scared. I would never take anything from you that you wouldn't give to me. I would never hurt you." He took a step back. "I'm leaving."

She was glad because she could feel the tears burning behind her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry. Especially since he was the reason why. "Fine. Go."

He watched her before he left and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of the door, hesitating. He should probably apologize to her. At the moment, all he wanted to do was scoop her up into his arms and adorn her body with his apology filled kisses and hear her moans of appreciation. Then, he shook his head and walked off.

She stood in her spot for a few moments before she began hesitating. She needed to go after him, right? She needed to tell him how she really felt so that they can forgive each other and live happily ever after, right? Wasn't that how those stupid fairy tales worked? All she wanted to do was find him and confess everything and have him play with her feet.

She walked up to the door and reached for the knob before her hand recoiled. No. She was Toph Beifong. She couldn't surrender. Even though, she seriously wanted to. She sat on the floor. She loved him. Why was she so afraid? She punched the ground and shrieks and yells could be heard throughout the palace.

_**.**_

Iroh chuckled as he poured the tea for Lord and Lady Beifong. He and the pair had grown quite close since the end of the war due to their relationships with Toph. "Is that enough?"

Lao nodded with a polite smile before he lifted the cup to his lips. He shut his eyes in contentment. "Iroh, these past few days without your tea have been complete and utter chaos."

Iroh laughed thankfully. Lao Beifong may have had a major stick up his behind, but he had good taste and paid good compliments.

Poppy quietly set her tea cup down. "How is my Toph?"

Iroh sat back in his seat. "Ah, yes. Miss Toph is looking as beautiful as ever. Lady Poppy, she asked me to tell you that no one in the Fire Nation can braid like you. She misses you dearly."

Poppy smiled gratefully before Lao sat up. "What did she ask for you to tell me?"

Iroh nodded dutifully. "For you, Lord Beifong, she sent a very special message." He cleared his throat when Lao nodded. "And I quote: _"Tell my father that I'm marrying the Avatar." _Unquote."

Lao's jaw dropped.

Poppy stood with a squeal. Normally, she wouldn't have done such a thing. She was a noble woman, after all. But, she couldn't contain her joy. Her daughter had chosen a husband. And it was the _Avatar_. "I must make the preparations for when they come! Iroh, you will cater, yes?"

"Of course," Iroh said with a smile. "Anything for my young friends." With that, he stood and followed Poppy into another room, leaving a shellshocked Lao behind.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Uhm...


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **_Finally updating! But, I did warn you! ;) While I was gone, this story reached 200+ reviews and I wrote a new story. Maybe I should take long breaks more often. Ehehe. I began writing this chapter before I started _"When in Rome"_, so you might see a little bit of it floating throughout.

Alright, so majority rules that the rating for this story is fine at _**T**_. So, if this gets taken down because I listened to you guys, it's **_YOUR_** faults! Haha! Just kidding, ha! Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews! You guys seem to like angst ridden Taang, haha! And as for my anonymous reviewers, please make an account or something so that I can reply to you!

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Sixteen

**_._**

The palace was quiet. Save for the servants' working and the few mindless conversations happening in the halls, the palace was completely silent. There was no Fire Lord Zuko chasing after the Avatar. There was no Miss Beifong and Lady Katara, reprimanding the Fire Lord for chasing the Avatar. There was no Princess Azula and Warriors Suki and Sokka laughing at this. But, worst of all, there was no Avatar wooing Miss Beifong. There were no more walks in the garden, no more talks of colors, no more cuddling, and no more secret (or public) kisses.

Zuko (of all people), had had enough. And this fact was made known when he had the Avatar tied up in his office again.

Aang had had enough, as well. Of Zuko chasing him, that is. He looked around. A least there were no guards around this time. "I thought that you were done with chasing me."

Zuko continued his pacing. He had been pacing ever since Aang had woken up in his office. "What happened between you and Toph?"

Aang began pulling at the restraints. He knew that this was Azula's equipment, but this was ridiculous. He was the Avatar, for Spirit's sake. "What makes you think that anything happened?"

"Don't try to play dumb," Zuko said. "Katara told me."

Aang stopped. He should have known that Toph might have told Katara. It was Katara. She was everyone's venting machine. "Sorry, but I don't think that this is any of your business."

Zuko scoffed, but he continued pacing. "It is when Toph cried."

Which meant that he really was in big trouble.

Aang's heart stopped. As mad as he was with her, he didn't want her to cry. He didn't even want to imagine it - he couldn't. He shook his head. He was supposed to be mad at her. "Toph wouldn't cry. Not for something like this."

"That's not what Katara said."

Aang's stomach lurched. Spirits, he was supposed to be mad. Then, he shook his head and gave in. "Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't be the only one making all of the declarations here, Zuko."

Zuko stopped pacing and gave him an _'are you joking_' face. "That's what your fight was about?"

Aang gulped. Alright. Maybe Katara didn't tell Zuko everything. But, it was already said and he couldn't take it back. He nodded.

"Are you seriously expecting her to return the sentiments? Out loud?"

Well, he was hoping that she would. Aang nodded again.

"Poor, foolish, and stupid young Avatar," Zuko sighed out before he began pacing. "Toph isn't like other girls. She's not girly and prissy like the rest."

"You say that like I didn't know it."

Zuko continued undeterred. "Just because she doesn't _say it_ doesn't mean that the feelings aren't returned."

"Wait, what did you just say-"

Zuko ignored him and continued speaking. In fact, he went on a whole speech about the importance of patience, love, and declarations.

Aang sighed and relaxed into his bonds. There was no point of trying to get a word in. Zuko just got started on honor, which meant that they would be there for a while.

_He sat against the curve of the tub's wall and she sat between his legs with her back to his chest. They were quiet and in this position ever since Katara left, but he didn't mind. He was quite content with just holding her close in the silence until it came time to leave. He appreciated quiet moments with her. He snaked an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head._

_She took his hand and laced their fingers over her stomach. "How much time do we have left?"_

_"Half an hour."_

_"What could we do in half an hour?"_

_"I can think of several things."_

_"Aang."_

_"You're right. That's not nearly enough time."_

_She laughed. "Aang!"_

_He shrugged, but he laughed along with her. "I'm just being honest."_

_"I'm beginning to think that I'm a bad influence on you."_

_She was. But, it was this influence that was bringing things out of him that he never knew were there. He kissed her shoulder. "I don't mind."_

_She snorted. "Of course." She was quiet for a moment. "You know, you could have gotten me into trouble with Katara."_

_He could have. "But, I didn't."_

_She sat up and turned around to straddle him. "You must have a soft spot somewhere. It can't just be me." She thought for a moment. "It can't be your feet. You're not that good of an Earthbender."_

_"Ha."_

_She smiled a smug smile and she ran her hands up his toned chest. "You're ticklish, but it's not the same." Her hands reached his shoulders and slid down his arms. She took his hands. "It can't be these. All you do is touch me."_

_He could only watch as her hands searched and he made no move to stop them. He kissed her cheek. "Has anyone ever told you how beautifully you've grown up?"_

_She crossed her arms and made a face. "Too many people, actually. Was I ugly before?"_

_He laughed. "No, of course not." He uncrossed her arms to place her hand over his heart._

_She shrugged before she kissed him. She obviously didn't care. Her hand slid up and she rubbed his shoulder. When she got no reaction, she moved up to his ear. He jumped and broke the kiss. "I think we have a winner."_

_Spirits. He took her hand. "Toph, I'm so sorry about earlier. You're right. I could have gotten you into trouble with Katara-" She pressed her body against him and his hold on her hands loosened. "Toph."_

_She took his ears and he made a sound. "Consider this payback."_

_"I apologized-" She began massaging up his lobes and he groaned. "Spirits, Toph."_

_She grinned. "Tell me that this doesn't feel good."_

_Troublesome woman. Did she want him to lie? "Toph-"_

_She kissed his neck. "Tell me that you want me to stop."_

_He couldn't say that and be honest. "T., seriously-"_

_Her fingers slowed. "Tell me that you love me."_

_He loved seeing this soft, vulnerable side of her. She always tried to claim that she wasn't sensitive and that she was hard like her element, but he saw it. He guessed that he was rubbing off on her, too. He held her hips. "I love you."_

_"Toph."_

_"I love you, Toph Beifong."_

_She kissed him softly and slowly and released his ears. Before this whole marriage situation, he didn't think that Toph was even capable of being this tender. He liked to think that he was the only one who ever got to see her this way. If he asked, he would know that he was._

_She pulled away and hid her face in his neck as she hugged him. "How much time do we have left?"_

_He returned the embrace. "About 20 minutes."_

_"Will you stay with me?"_

_This gentle Toph was a far cry from the Toph that everyone else saw. Whenever he saw her like this, he felt the urge to hold her close and protect her, even though he knew that she didn't need it. He hugged her closer. "I'll always stay with you."_

_She smiled against his neck before she turned back around to sit back against him. His hand moved from her waist to grip her hip before it slid down to grip her thigh. He was fascinated with her body, especially with her hips and thighs. Simply because they weren't there before. Those womanly curves that her body now possessed intrigued him._

_He began massaging her thigh and she made a sound. "Aang."_

_He kissed her cheek. "Yes?"_

_She reached behind her to bring him in for a kiss. When his hand slid up, she pulled away with a surprised moan. "How much time?"_

_"Fifteen minutes." His fingers dug into the flesh of her inner thigh and she threw her head back on him. He heard a faint "Oma" being whispered. Spirits, he loved hearing her like that._

_She laced her fingers with his and dragged his hand further up her thigh. "Do you think they'll mind if we're a little late?"_

Aang gasped. Zuko was right. Just because someone didn't say it, didn't mean that they didn't feel it. He was such an idiot. All that talk he did about not taking her freedom and independence away, and there he was doing just that because of his own insecurities. How could he be so stupid? Toph wouldn't do any of the things that they did with someone that she didn't love. She would have never let him see her so vulnerable. He didn't need to hear her say it. He had to find her.

"I need to go."

Zuko stopped in speech. "You mean that worked?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah, I need to find Toph."

"Honestly, I just put together a whole bunch of my uncle's quotes and kind of just free balled it-"

"No, not that," Aang interrupted. "You said that just because someone doesn't say it, doesn't mean that they don't feel it."

"I did?" When Aang nodded, he nodded back. "I did. Yep. That's what I said. I'm glad to see that you were listening."

Aang tugged at his restraints. "Do you think that you could let me go?"

"Of course. That's your reward for listening to my advice." When he had absolutely no idea what he was saying and going on about. He stepped forward and unlocked the shackles.

Aang rubbed his wrists. "Thanks." With that, the ground swallowed him up. He was even making exits like her now.

Zuko could only sigh in relief. Thank Agni, he was gone. He was running out of quotes.

_**.**_

It was a universally known fact that whenever one woman had a problem, all of her little girlfriends had a problem, too. It was almost like science. So, it was safe to say that while Toph was in her room being pathetic, Katara, Azula, and Suki were there with her.

Azula thought that it was a bit disturbing, to be honest. Seeing Toph Beifong on her bed with her face to the pillow all day wasn't exactly "Worlds Greatest Earthbender" behavior. "Oh, cheer up, will you? You're giving me hives."

Suki and Katara smiled a bit, despite their friend's sadness. That was Azula-nese for _"Smile. I'm worried about you."_

Suki sat beside Toph and rubbed her back. "That boy loves you. Don't worry."

From the bed, Toph shook her head into the pillow. "He hates me," her muffled voice rang out. "I'm sure of it. I'm a brat."

Azula wouldn't deny that. After all, she was a brat as well. She could tell. "That's still no excuse for staying cooped up in your room for almost a week."

There was a pause.

"I can't see him."

Suki looked at her. "Why not?" She could have sworn that she saw the side of Toph's face turn red. "Toph?"

Toph seemed to be hesitating. "I took a bath with him."

Katara put her fists at her hips. "Toph Beifong, you didn't!"

Suki observed that Toph's face was just growing redder. "Yes, she did."

Katara couldn't believe this. "When?"

"The morning Iroh left."

"No way. I was in the bathroom with you."

Another pause. "He hid underneath the bubbles." When Katara began her speech on honor, she quickly added, "No sex." Goodness, Zuko was a pretty bad influence on Katara. He had her speaking on honor, too.

Azula smirked. Toph really had rubbed off on the poor Avatar. "How was it?"

"Hot. Literally." She felt a small smile growing and she burrowed her face deeper into the pillow when she heard Suki's bashful giggle. "He's good with his fingers."

Katara began pacing and preaching.

"That's why you guys showed up late." Suki covered her ears. "I really shouldn't have heard that. He's like my little brother."

Azula flipped her observant switch on. Toph would never do anything that serious with anyone, much less take a bath with them, if she wasn't serious about it. It wasn't that Toph was hiding because of her pride. She was hiding because she was afraid of what she might do. Toph was _always_ in control - she was in control of the whole deal between her and Aang, but now the tables had switched. She let him have control. "Why don't you just tell him?"

Toph shook her head. "If I tell him, that's means that I've lost."

Azula rolled her eyes. Toph's pride would be the death of her. "Toph, if that boy loves you that means that you've won. Both of you." When Toph stayed quiet, she snorted. "You really are being a brat."

Toph stood and the whole palace trembled. "Don't you think that I know what a brat that I'm being?"

Azula's eyes widened. She didn't mean to upset her this much, just enough to make her go after Aang. "Toph-"

"Geez, he loves me so much. He tells me all time," she continued frantically. "You think that I don't want to tell him that I love him? You think that I don't want to tell him how happy he makes me? Because I do. He loves me. I love him."

"Toph, I didn't mean-"

"But, I'm too much of a punk brat to tell him," Toph continued. "And he probably hates me and is going to run off with some wimpy chick who has no sense of pride and can tell him everything he wants to hear willingly." Suddenly, she sat on the ground with a thud and brought her knees up to hide her face. A sniffle was heard. "And now I'm crying over a stupid boy."

Katara was immediately at her side. She took Toph into her arms and began rubbing her shoulders up and down. She had never seen her friend like this. She definitely didn't think that this behavior would ever be brought on by a boy. Much less, Aang. Even the strong grew weak sometimes. "Oh, Toph."

Toph leaned into Katara. "I tried so hard, Katara. I didn't want to fall in love with him, but I did." She sat up and punched her in the arm. "It's all your fault!"

Katara's jaw dropped and she rubbed her arm. "How could this possibly be my fault?"

"You were all 'give him a chance' and look what happened!"

"You cannot be serious, Toph! He made you so happy!"

"Well, now I'm not! I'm all sniffly and I probably look hideous!" She suddenly stood. "I need to go. I'm going to the bathhouse." Before the others could say anything, the ground swallowed her up.

Suki furrowed her eyebrows. "What was that about?"

There was knock at the door. Azula made her way to the door and opened it. She snorted. "Well, if it isn't the Avatar with the magic fing-"

"Aang!" Katara interrupted her. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a look. "I'm looking for Toph. What are you doing in here?"

Suki sat on the bed. "We were consoling a broken heart."

His face fell. "Oh. Where is she?"

"In the bathhouse," Azula answered.

When Aang made a move to leave, Katara held a hand out. "You're not going into the bathhouse, are you?"

"Yes. Why?"

Suki whistled. "That girl really has rubbed off on you, hasn't she?"

"He's rubbed off on her, too," Azula drawled out. "She's gotten into spewing her pathetic feelings out and crying."

His face fell again. "She was crying before I came?"

He looked absolutely guilt ridden. Katara took pity on him and nodded. When he began walking away, she stomped her foot. Sometimes, she wished that she was an Earthbender. Her stomps would have more of an effect. "Where do you think you're going?"

He looked at her as if she should have known. "To the bathhouse. That's where she is, right?"

"That's not my point." Katara shook her head. "You're a monk, remember?"

"What's your point?"

Katara looked at him. Then, at Azula and Suki. "Am I the only one who sees a problem with this?"

"Yes. After all of that crying," Aang's face fell at Azula's words. "Toph needs some more of that Avatar's special fi-"

Katara clamped her hands over Azula's mouth. She saw Aang's crestfallen face and the mother in her gave way for the romantic in her. She sighed. "Go. Find her. Now."

**_._**

Aang stepped into the bathhouse and was immediately faced with a thick wall of fog. He shut the door behind him and bent the fog around him to see clearly. The bathhouse, he discovered, was actually a small, hot springs lake underneath the palace. He took a step forward and saw her back. All of her hair was messily pinned up and had a glossy sheen to it due to the water. He gulped at the sight of her wet and naked shoulders. Spirits, help him.

She twitched a bit before she spun around. She touched the ground surrounding the lake. "Hi."

"Hey." He hesitated before he walked towards her. "I came to talk to you." She backed up a bit and he frowned. She was getting cold again.

"Fine." She waded in the water. Why did she think that she would be able to run away from that emotionally stable monk? She was in too deep with him. When she heard him plop into the water, she leaned back on a wall.

He swam up to her and hesitated once he was face to face with her. He hated to imagine tears running down that face. Especially if they were caused by him. "Toph." His eyes widened when she grabbed him and hugged him close. He returned the embrace. Spirits, he missed her today. He missed her all week. He hugged her closer. "Toph, I'm so sorry."

She let him go. What? "Why are you sorry? I should-"

"Just let me finish." She made a face, but she nodded and allowed him to continue. He let her go to grip the wall on either side of her. "Toph, you know that I love you, right?"

Despite the tension, she found herself fighting a smile. Geez, he really was into declarations of love. "You tell me all the time."

He caught the smile and the sight of it made him undone. "Toph," he began slowly. When she nodded, he continued at the same pace. "I love you. Trust me and believe me when I tell you this. I'm not looking to take your freedom or your independence away. I would never do that to you. As tough as you try to act, I know that you're scared."

Her heart skipped a beat. What he said was true. But, she wasn't scared anymore. She just had to get him to stop talking long enough to tell him. "Aang-"

"But, you don't need to be," he continued undeterred. He had to get all of this out. "I won't hurt you. I won't take your freedom or your independence away. I won't try to change you into a docile housewife. I won't force you to do anything."

A giddy smile grew onto her face. "Aang-"

The smile only served to encourage him. His voice grew hushed. "But, I can promise you that I'll love you. I can promise you that I'll always be there for you and that I'll never abandon you. I can promise you'll that I'll pick flowers for you whenever you want me to. I can promise you that I'll recite a pickup line at your request. I'm not rich and I don't own a lot, but I can promise you that I'll take care of you. I can promise you that I'll protect you, not because I think that you need it, but because I want to."

"Aang-"

"And you're right. I was being selfi-"

She pulled him in for a kiss. "Stop apologizing."

"Why-"

She kissed him again. "I'm the selfish one."

Was she seriously admitting to this? "Toph-"

She kissed him again. "I was scared, but now I'm not."

This time, he kissed her and she held him close. She didn't care that they were naked, that was the farthest thing from her mind. It wasn't like they weren't just in that same position the other morning. She could blush tomorrow because all of those promises were true. She was always afraid that if she fell in love or got married that she would end up like those other nobles wives: weak and controlled. But, he wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't try to change her. He wouldn't try to take her freedom or independence away because he loved her and wanted to be with her. Marriage or not. She didn't need her feet on the ground to know that.

She suddenly broke the kiss and ducked under his arm to swim to the other side of the small lake. His eyes widened and he felt his breath hitching. What happened? Did he do something wrong? He spun around and saw her floating by another wall. That was when it clicked: she was waiting for him. This was the final chase.

He swam up to her and gripped the wall beside her again before he kissed her. The kiss grew slow and sensual and she felt her knees buckling underneath the water. She held him close. He had never kissed her like that before. It was almost, as if, he was afraid to let her slip through his fingers again. He let go of the wall to slip his hands under the water to take her legs and hooked them at his hips.

Once her ankles locked at his back, he broke the kiss. "My queen." He moved to kiss his way down her neck, only stopping to lay his claim. Each kiss was encouraged by the little sounds that she made. Spirits, he loved hearing her like that. "My love." _A kiss. _"My life."_ A kiss_. "My all." _A kiss._ "My everything." _A kiss._

_Oma_. Her head was spinning. She couldn't think straight. His kisses were making her brain hazy. Toph could only hold him close as he kissed her everywhere he could reach. When he finally stopped to nuzzle her neck, she hugged him closer. "I thought I told you that I didn't belong to anyone."

He bit her neck. "You belong to me."

For some reason, that made her smile. Normally, she would have beat in the head of anyone who had the nerve to say that to her. But, it felt good to have someone claim her as theirs. It felt good to have _him_ claim her as _his_. "Yours?"

"Mine."

She felt a soft kiss and she held him closer. "Are you mine?"

This time, he lifted his face from her neck to look at her. Even though she wouldn't be able to see this, he looked into her eyes. Just to make sure that she believed him. "Yes. Of course."

She held his face. "For how long?"

"Forever and always." He kissed her and Toph Beifong was his.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Tell me that you don't see the fairytale. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ Early posts, yay! Wow, thanks so much for sticking with this story! I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed it, but the fairy tale's not over, yet! ;) There's a bit more left. When I say 'a bit', I mean 'a _bit'_.

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Seventeen

**_._**

Ever since Fire Lord Zuko's friends had come, things at the palace had grown more lively. Especially at breakfast time. It seemed that none of them were morning people and that each knew what button to press to get a desired reaction. This morning, however, the servants could say that they were a bit disappointed at the lack of a show. This was probably because the youngest of the group, and the most entertaining, were at the table struggling to stay awake and didn't even bother with trying to hide it. Toph had her elbows propped up on the table with her face hidden in her hands and Aang sat beside her nodding off.

Although it was, literally, just hours ago, rumors had already been circulating amongst the servants that Miss Beifong and Avatar Aang had finally made up. From the looks of it, the rumors were true.

Sokka looked at them. "I don't think that I can ask him to pass the rolls this morning."

Everyone rolled their eyes and went to their meals. If those two were hungry, they could eat. If not, they could leave.

_After they left the bathhouse that night, or rather that morning because of how late it was, they went to his room. It was the first time that she had ever stayed the night there as they were always in hers, but he didn't mind sharing his space with her and she didn't argue as they made their way there. So, they both laid in bed, attempting to fall asleep._

___Well, Toph was attempting to fall asleep. Which was pretty hard to do considering the fact that he was sitting up on his knees between her legs acting like a baby. It was safe to say that he was being annoying._

_"Oma, go to sleep."_

_"I don't think I can. Now that I know that you're mine, I want to hear you say it."_

_Then again, she wasn't really tired. She adjusted her robe, which was useless since he had already seen everything, before she sat up on her arms. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She needed to get him off of this subject._

_He broke the kiss. "Toph." __He began to squirm when her lips moved down his neck. "Stop trying to distract me."_

_She kissed her way up his jaw before she bit his ear._

_"Toph."_

_With a slight smirk, she laid back down and hooked her legs at his hips. "Are you going to play with my feet?"_

_Despite her blatant avoidance of the subject at hand, he smiled at her and hid his face in her neck. After a week of separation, he missed her. A lot. "Not tonight."_

_Her smirk grew into a smile and she hugged him close. Just this once. "First and last time."_

_He nodded against her neck. "First time."_

_Stupid monk. "Don't you ever make me say this again."_

_"No promises."_

_She grinned. At least he was being honest. She hesitated before she took his face in both hands and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. "I thought that I had lost you."_

_He heard the hesitation in her voice. That explained why she hadn't let him go since they left the bathhouse. That was when he realized that while she was rubbing off on him, he was rubbing off on her. Toph was never more vulnerable or weak than when she was with him. The fact that he was the one to do this to _Toph Beifong _scared him a bit and gave him a strange sense of pride. "You could never lose me."_

_"I swear, this is the last time I'm ever saying anything this corny again."_

_"Once again, no promises."_

_She sighed, as if she were releasing all of her anxieties. "I should have gone to you. You shouldn't have had to search for me. When you came to me, I felt like such a brat."_

_"Technically, you _were_ being a brat-"_

_"Don't interrupt. You were the one asking for declarations, weren't you?"_

_He grinned at her and nodded. "Fine. I'm sorry."_

_She seemed to be hesitating before she gave him a slow and deliberate kiss. "I love you so much."_

_It was barely a whisper. Honestly, it was much too quiet to even qualify to be considered as a whisper, but he heard it. Spirits, he had never heard her so afraid before. He said that he would never take anything from her that she wouldn't give to him, but he wanted to take that fear away. He wanted to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of. He wanted to show her that he would never use those words against her as the people that she grew up around were wont to do. He wanted to show her that he would never hurt her. He wanted to make it so that she would be able to say those words without trembling because now, all he wanted was to hear her say it over and over and over again._

_"Say it again."_

_"I already told you that this was a one time deal."_

_He sat back on his legs and unhooked one of her legs from his hip before he took her foot and began gently massaging the sole. His stomach flipped when she made a sound. "Say it again, Toph."_

_She kicked his hand away and sat up. "I really am a bad influence on you." She grabbed his face and kissed him as she fell back against the bed, pulling him down on top of her._

_If she wasn't going to say it, then he would make her. It wasn't very monkish, but he hadn't been acting very monkish lately because of her. He gripped under her knee and slowly felt his way up._

_She broke the kiss. "Aang."_

_Thank the Spirits she couldn't see the impish grin on his face. Nevertheless, he hid his face in her neck. When she held him close, he firmly grasped her thigh and spread it wide. _

_She made a sound. _

_He placed a soft kiss onto her neck as he continued massaging. "Say it again."_

_"Monks aren't supposed to act like this."_

_"You weren't complaining when we were in your bathtub."_

_Oma, she was such a bad influence. _

_He spread her a tiny bit wider and she held him closer with a sigh. "Say it again or I'll stop."_

_A pause._

_"I shouldn't love someone who threatens me like that."_

_"So, you do love me."_

_"You know that I do."_

_"Say it."_

_Honestly, 'firm, demanding, and assertive' Aang was way hotter than 'soft, pushover' Aang. "I already told you that-" He spread her leg wider and kept massaging. When he reached the flesh of her inner thigh, she whimpered a bit and hid her face in his shoulder. He wasn't supposed to be the one teasing her like this. He was a monk. He was _Aang_. "This isn't fair."_

_He lifted his face from it's place in her neck before he kissed her. He knew. He also knew what she liked and he wasn't against using that to his advantage. Just like she taught him to do. His fingers continued massaging higher and she spread her leg a bit wider for him. He was tempted to do exactly what she wanted him to do when she quietly moaned into his mouth. Hearing her like that was definitely worth it. _

_She held him closer and his fingers inched a bit higher as they continued massaging. She moaned into his mouth and he tensed up a bit. Honestly, just what kind of monk was he? She was so ready to just tell him what he wanted to hear so that she could get her fix._

_Suddenly, his fingers stopped._

_She broke the kiss. "Aang."_

_He swallowed at the sound of her pleading voice. He never thought that he would be able to hear her like this. His hand inched a bit higher and her cheeks flushed before she held his face to kiss him. He broke the kiss to watch her. Her leg spread a bit wider and she arched into him. If only she could see the picture of perfection that she was. "__I'll stop."_

_"No, you won't. You love me."_

_"You love me, too, right?"_

_"You know that I do."_

_"Say it."_

_"No."_

_His hand began sliding down before she grabbed it. She seemed to be debating something before she dragged his hand back up her thigh. She really was shameless with him. He gulped._

_She smirked. She seemed to realize what she was doing to him. _

_They were quiet for a moment. He was about to just go back to working on her thighs, simply because he liked seeing her worked up like that. She could say it another day. She already said it once, and that was a big step for her. So, he kissed her and she held him close._

_She pulled away and caressed his face. "Aang?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

_His stomach flipped. That sounded so good. "I love you, too." He restarted massaging her thigh and she relaxed with a sigh. As good as those words sounded coming from out of her mouth, she still sounded a bit apprehensive. He needed to take that fear from her. "Say it again."_

_When his fingers on her inner thigh began to slow down a bit and his movements became more gentle and cautious, she threw her head back and barely suppressed a moan. __"I love you."_

Spirits_, that sounded so good. But, that fear needed to go away. His hand moved higher and a weak whimper escaped her lips. Her breaths began to grow a bit more shallow and she softly sighed something that sounded distinctly like his name. That sounded even better. "Again."_

_She took a few moments to steady her breathing. "I love you, Aang." _

_Much better. "I love you, Toph."_

_She kissed him and spread both legs for him. "Show me how much you love me."_

_Utterly. Shameless. If only she could see his face. "No problem." He gripped her thighs and reclaimed her lips._

Aang glanced at Toph and smiled a bit. She was his. He stayed up all night making sure that she knew this. He stayed up all night making sure that even though she had acted a bit brattish, he still loved her. He stayed up all night making sure that she knew that there was no reason to be afraid. He might have been sleepy, but it was worth it. Hearing her say those words, moan them, and gasp them out over and over again without being afraid was worth losing sleep.

She snorted a bit and he found that she had finally fallen asleep. He shut his eyes. He would just rest them. He could stay awake.

There was a sudden _splat!_ Everyone looked up and found that Aang had fallen asleep, face first, into his soup. After that, Toph snorted rather loudly before she fell to the ground.

Suki blinked. "Does this mean that he's gotten her?"

Azula snorted. "Yes. It's about time, too. All of that beating around the bush on her part was getting annoying." With that, she went back to her meal.

Everyone else, including the servants in the room, looked at Zuko. After all, he was the one who was trying to prevent this from happening. He rolled his eyes. "Just take them to their rooms."

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Uhm...


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N:_** A lot of people were asking if Toph and Aang had sex in the last chapter. Well, maybe they did. Maybe they didn't. I mean, she did say that he was good with his fingers, but who knows? -shrugs- I mean, if you wanna see them do it so badly, I have another Taang story up called '_When in Rome_'. There's plenty of sex in there, haha!

Anyway, welcome to the final chapter of our fairytale! It's been so much fun writing this and all of your reviews and encouragement made it all even better! Thanks for sticking around to the end! :)

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Chapter Eighteen

**_._**

The Beifong estate was arguably one of the richest and wealthiest places that Aang had ever been in, excluding the Fire Palace, of course. As expected, there was great service and the guards and servants were polite. Toph's mother was also a delight and a great conversationalist. The problem lied with her father, which everyone understood considering the last time Aang was there, Lao thought that he kidnapped his one and only, blind daughter to fight in a war. So, Aang didn't argue when Lao had him sent all the way to the other side of the estate to sleep every night since they arrived there last month.

Toph suddenly appeared from a hole in the ground. "Aang?"

It also didn't help that she visited him every night. He sat up on his bed and placed his feet on the ground. "Toph, you're going to get me into trouble."

She grinned as she walked up to him and stood in between his legs. "Don't be such a baby." With that, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

He warily kissed her back. The scene seemed eerily familiar. This was different from when they were in the Fire Nation, sneaking around Zuko. The Fire Lord was actually afraid of Toph. Aang wasn't sure that he could say the same about Lao and they weren't even married, yet. He broke the kiss, but he held her hips. "I don't think your father likes me."

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't like you."

"He thinks that I kidnapped you when we were twelve."

"Don't you think that you made up for that by stopping a one hundred year long war?"

"Toph."

"Okay. You _might_ _have_ made up for it by stopping a one hundred year long war."

"_Toph_."

She laughed before kissing him. "He told me to choose someone and I chose you. We're getting married. He can't do anything about this. You're mine, remember?"

It was nice to hear her say things like that. Along with her rubbing off on him, he was definitely rubbing off on her. He grinned. Thank the Spirits she couldn't see his face. "You sure have gotten soft, haven't you?"

She crossed her arms. "Ha. Ha."

"Sorry." He wasn't. He uncrossed her arms to kiss her stomach.

She made a face, but she let him grip her hips and pull her in closer. "What is it with you and my stomach?"

"This is where you're going to be carrying our kids."

A pause.

"Aren't you supposed to be restoring your nation?"

"Yes."

"Aang, I'm not carrying all one million of your children."

"Fine. One thousand."

"_Aang_."

He laughed before placing another soft kiss onto her stomach. "It's not like you have a choice. You're mine now, remember?"

Slowly, a smile slid onto her face and she let him pull her onto his lap. "Yours?"

Aang never thought that he would see the day when anyone claimed ownership over Toph Beifong and she merely _smiled_. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Mine."

"Are you mine?"

"Of course."

"For how long?"

"Forever and always."

Ugh. He really was making her soft. Nevertheless, she hugged him and hid her face in his neck. "How many do you really want?"

He returned the embrace. "Four. Two of me and two of you. One in each gender."

She snorted. "You've obviously been thinking about this."

He really had been and he wasn't going to deny it. After all, she was a human lie detector. So, he only shrugged.

She seemed to be thinking. "Four is still a lot."

"You're right," he agreed with a nod. "We should get started right now."

"Wait, what-"

He threw her onto the bed, she laughed, and they lived happily ever after.

The end.

(_**?**_)


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N:_** Up really early because I just wanted to finish this and get it all over with, haha! I already had this written out, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to add it to this or to make it into it's own one-shot. Since you guys asked for an epilogue, the decision was pretty easy. :) It's over for real this time, haha! Thanks again for reading and for the encouragement! I didn't expect so many people to like this story since I just wrote it for fun and to just let loose. Thanks to everyone who took the time out to review and to tell me what you thought. Even if you didn't review, thanks for reading and adding to my hit meter. Haha! :)

* * *

Once Upon a Time: Epilogue

_**.**_

Growing up, Aang always imagined having a family of his own, with a beautiful wife and lots of children. Four, to be exact. Amongst these four children, he imagined having a son who followed him everywhere, striving to be just like his father. Toph thought that he was being stupid. She set aside the fact that he would choose one son out of his four children to become his favorite. Instead, she focused on the main point that he wanted _four_ _children_ and would ruin her body. Nevertheless, he still joked about those four children and his chosen child.

But, if everything worked out the way people wanted, life would be boring.

Their first and only son, so far, was a mama's boy and there was no denying that. Everywhere she went, he was sure to be there. It was like he was her shadow, clutching onto the fabric of her clothing with his small and chubby fists as he followed her with a happy grin. Whenever she did happen to go anywhere without him, which rarely happened because of how attached he was to her, he was stuck with his father. Literally, stuck.

All the boy did was cry and scream for his mother until she came home. Aang would try all of his tricks, funny faces, and even riddles, but they wouldn't work. Once she finally returned, both males would be free from the torture of the other's company, the small boy's face would light up and he would run to his mother with his arms wide open.

As Toph picked her son up and kissed his cheek, she would always say, _"This is the universe making fun of daddy for trying to pick favorites."_

_"You're silly, mommy," _their three-year old son would always giggle out before he hugged her.

It was safe to say that Aang was jealous. Especially, when she admitted that she didn't even want to have children in the first place.

**_._**

Toph had been acting strange, lately. Stranger than usual. She slept in more often and seemed to be hungry all of the time. Everyone who knew Toph, the _real_ Toph Beifong, knew that she loved to sleep and eat, both equally. But, now she grew exhausted much more quickly than she normally would have and wanted to eat anything she managed to get her hands on. She would constantly take little naps throughout the day, but not before she ate another one of her strange concoctions.

"Are you alright," he would ask.

"I'm fine," she would answer with a shrug. "Just tired. And hungry."

Lately, she was _always_ tired. _And_ hungry. Aang couldn't figure out what was going on with her for the life of him. So, he let her sleep and even helped her make the strange meals, no matter how disgusting they smelled. He thought that, maybe, she was just going through a phase. If something was wrong, she would eventually tell him. And, Spirits, did she tell him.

"I'm pregnant."

Those two words alone had the power to render any man weak. Honestly, it was bound to happen sometime soon since they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, but he didn't expect her to bust into his study and blurt it out how she did. At that moment, all of her strange behavior, new eating habits, and sleeping patterns began to make sense. He no longer felt affronted at not being able detect the symptoms because he had no experience with pregnant women.

Toph was pregnant. With his child. _Their_ child. His little girl or his, preferably, little mini-me would be here. He smiled.

"Say something."

He finally looked at her, his smile growing. "That's great!"

She swallowed. Hard.

His smile faltered. "Right?"

She swallowed again.

That was when he finally noticed her uneven breaths and flushed face. This was definitely a strange sight. After they got married, they moved into one of the ancient Airbender's temples and Aang had to admit that the temple was pretty huge, but she never grew out of breath when trekking through it. In fact, she never even used the stairs - she preferred to bend her exits and entrances. They held more 'pizzazz', according to her. Seeing her so out of breath was unnerving.

He stood to approach her and took her face into his hands. "Right?"

"We just got married."

"We got married last year, Toph."

She gripped his wrists, but kept her face toward the ground. "I'm scared."

Toph was never scared. She was Toph Beifong - the definition of control. It was rare to ever see her like this. So, he pulled her in for a hug, but she stopped him to point her face at him. "I'm not ready."

He heard the fear in her voice and saw it in her blind eyes. He never knew what to do when she got this way and thankfully, this only happened rarely. When she sniffled her pinkish nose and her grip on his wrists grew tighter, he got the distinct feeling that she would be like this more often now that she was pregnant. He attempted to pull her in for a hug, but she stopped him again. He didn't know what to do. So, he settled for kissing her forehead and caressing her cheek. "Why are you scared?"

"I was raised by nannies, guards, and badgermoles," she began frantically with a shake of her head. "I don't know how to be a mom."

Only the Spirits knew how he was going to handle an emotional Toph for the next nine months. "Toph," he hesitated with his next words because what she said was true.

"The kid's going to end up messed up, Aang."

Her breathing grew shallow. He began to worry. He attempted to pull her in for a hug before she stopped him. Why wouldn't she let him hold her? He inwardly panicked a bit. Toph was never like this. "No, they won't."

"They will," she said adamantly. "And it'll be all my fault because you'll be traveling and doing Avatar business. I'll be stuck with the kid, so I'll be held accountable for the mess. I'm going to be the woman responsible for ruining the rebirthing of a whole nation."

"You speak, as if, I'm going to let you do this alone."

"You have to. You're the Avatar."

His heart stopped at her words. He hadn't thought about life after the baby. As the Avatar, it was his job to travel and visit the nations and make sure that there was peace, but he wouldn't be able to do that with a baby on board because he definitely wasn't going to let her do this alone.

Her breathing didn't let up. He felt completely powerless looking into her blind, fear filled eyes. Toph was always the strong one. It was his turn to step up, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say to calm her down. She whimpered a bit and at that moment, everything in him began reminding him that the trembling woman in front of him was his best friend, teacher, wife, and soon-to-be mother of his child.

He kissed her and she responded to it, almost, immediately. She liked kisses. Maybe this would help calm her down. She whimpered again as she kissed him. His heart clenched. This was why it was so hard for the Avatar, an Avatar monk at that, to have attachments. In this case, a family. They held the Avatar back from their duty to the world. But, his family could never hold him back. They might make things more difficult and harder to handle, but they could never hold him back.

He kissed her forehead three times. "I won't let you do this alone."

She sighed and shut her eyes.

He took that as a good sign. "It's you and me, Toph." He pulled her in for a hug. This time, she didn't stop him and immediately returned the embrace and buried her face into his neck. This, he knew how to do. He hugged her closer.

"We're in this together," she murmured into his neck.

He nodded. When he felt her smile against his neck, he sighed and relaxed a bit. Maybe he could deal with an emotional Toph, after all. He kissed the top of her head. "We're a team."

"A team," she repeated as she nodded and hugged him closer. "How many did you want, again?"

"Four."

"One down."

He chuckled and held her closer. Her breathing still hadn't settled, but she finally relaxed into his hold. He wouldn't let her do it alone. "Three to go."

She nodded into his neck. "I love you."

If she was spouting out declarations of love, then she really was pregnant because she would never say them even when he begged. "I love you, too."

Her breathing settled. He sighed in relief and hugged her closer.

"You and me?"

"You and me."

* * *

**_A/N:_** And **_then_**, they lived happily ever after. ;)


End file.
